


"Nie pamiętam cię. Ale potrzebuję."

by LoviNek



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: I wszystko po polsku, M/M, Tony is a crybaby, but still rocks, sex in second chapter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In polish!<br/>Tony nie mógł się nadziwić temu, że ten cały „romans z wrogiem” nadal nie wyszedł na jaw. Jego towarzysze broni nie byli idiotami, ale żadne z nich nie połączyło ze sobą kilku prostych faktów. Na przykład tego, że każda osoba, którą Tony przyprowadza ze sobą do pokoju zawsze znika niepostrzeżenie, nim Stark się obudzi. Albo, że wokół Iron-man’a zbierają się zielone iskry, gdy jego życie jest poważnie zagrożone. Albo, że Tony NIGDY nie dołącza się do dyskusji o tym, jaki to Loki jest zły i co tym razem knuje. Po prostu wychodzi, albo ignoruje ich, przeglądając coś na tablecie. I te ciche rozmowy przez telefon i setki smsów, gdy Tony szczerzy się jak głupi do ekranu komórki. Każdy to zauważył. Nikt jednak zdaje się tak naprawdę nie widzi, co się dzieje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Myślisz, że długo to potrwa?  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- To… Nas… W końcu inni się dowiedzą…  
\- Boisz się?  
\- Nie, ale jestem realistą. Jeżeli oni się dowiedzą, poleje się krew.  
\- Jestem pewny, że cokolwiek się stanie, nie pozwolę im cię skrzywdzić.  
\- Nie potrzebuję twojej ochrony! To raczej ja nie będę bezczynnie stał i…  
\- Wiem. A teraz śpij już.  
\- Będzie tu rano?  
\- Znasz odpowiedź…  
\- Zawsze mogę spytać.  


Szeroki uśmiech ozdobił twarz Tony’ego, który zaraz ułożył się wygodnie z głową na piersi Loki’ego i przymknął oczy. Jedna dłoń boga automatycznie powędrowała do włosów mężczyzny, druga oplotła go w pasie i przyciągnęła blisko. Stark westchnął, odprężając się pod wpływem dotyku czarnowłosego. Sen jednak nie nadchodził.  
\- Dlaczego oni nie mogą tego zrozumieć? Przecież porzuciłeś chęć dominacji nad światem kilka miesięcy temu. Oni za to cały czas czekają, aż wyskoczysz z jakąś armią.  
\- Jestem zaszczycony, że masz o mnie tak dobre zdanie, ale zapomniałeś o jednym. Nadal jestem tym złym. Nadal sprawiam wam kłopoty. Nie chcę już was zabić, ale przecież nie zostawię was, byście spaśli się jak świetnie.  
\- No to mnie teraz przekonałeś do siebie. – mruknął Stark, na co Loki zachichotał. – Ale to i tak niesprawiedliwe! Steve szuka dobra w każdym, ale jak widzi ciebie, nagle ma ochotę rozwalić ci głowę. A przecież to pieprzona oaza spokoju! Nataszę i Clinta mogę jeszcze zrozumieć, ale teraz nawet Thor ma ochotę poczęstować cię swoim młotem prosto w twarz. Coś ty im zrobił, o czym nie wiem? Jedynie Bruce jest w miarę neutralny, ale znając ciebie, to do czasu…  
\- Śpij już, Tony.  
\- Loki!!!  
\- Śpij…  


Głos bruneta wydawał się dochodzić zewsząd. Bilioner ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że zaczyna odpływać. Ostatnie, co zauważył, to delikatny uśmiech boga i jego zielone oczy, błyszczące od magii. _A to dupek!_ zdążył pomyśleć, nim zasnął.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Dni mijały jak zwykle, czyli każdy zajmował się sobą, dopóki nikt nie atakował miasta. Wtedy wszyscy tworzyli jedną drużynę, chcąc skopać tyłek temu, kto był na tyle głupi, by chcieć zawładnąć światem. Jedne walki były banalne, inne śmieszne, niektóre jednak okazywały się piekielnie trudne. Lecz zawsze, w ostatnim momencie los się do nich uśmiechał i wygrywali. I tylko Tony wiedział, że ten los nosi imię Loki.  


Tony nie mógł się nadziwić temu, że ten cały „romans z wrogiem” nadal nie wyszedł na jaw. Jego towarzysze broni nie byli idiotami, ale żadne z nich nie połączyło ze sobą kilku prostych faktów. Na przykład tego, że każda osoba, którą Tony przyprowadza ze sobą do pokoju zawsze znika niepostrzeżenie, nim Stark się obudzi. Albo, że wokół Iron-man’a zbierają się zielone iskry, gdy jego życie jest poważnie zagrożone. Albo, że Tony NIGDY nie dołącza się do dyskusji o tym, jaki to Loki jest zły i co tym razem knuje. Po prostu wychodzi, albo ignoruje ich, przeglądając coś na tablecie. I te ciche rozmowy przez telefon i setki smsów, gdy Tony szczerzy się jak głupi do ekranu komórki. Każdy to zauważył. Nikt jednak zdaje się tak naprawdę nie widzi, co się dzieje.  


Nie to, że Tony chce, by inni się dowiedzieli. Po prostu ma dość ukrywania się. Nawet przed sobą zaczął przyznawać, że ten „romans” nie jest tylko romansem. Jest czymś więcej nawet od jego krótkiego związku z Pepper. Tony już nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie życia bez Loki’ego. „Bez” była już tylko ciemność, ból i morze alkoholu. Teraz Tony pił tyle, ile każdy normalny człowiek, czyli niewiele, w porównaniu z wcześniejszymi latami. A wszystko dzięki Loki’emu.  


Wieczory spędzał w warsztacie, starając się spędzać jak najmniej czasu z innymi mieszkańcami wieży. Nie to, że ich nie lubił. Po prostu cała ta walka o pokój na świecie go nudziła. A tak naprawdę bał się, że jeżeli będzie przebywał z nimi zbyt długo, nie wytrzyma i po prostu wyzywa, by na końcu wykrzyczeć, że jest w związku (czego jeszcze do końca nie ustalili) z Loki’m i jest bardzo szczęśliwy. W najlepszym wypadku skończyłoby się to szpitalem psychiatrycznym. W najgorszym długą i bolesną śmiercią, zapewne w wykonaniu boga piorunów. W obu przypadkach musiałby się pożegnać z trik sterem, więc na razie trzymał język na zębami. Całe szczęście, że jednak nikt się nie zorientował.  
\- Tony, musimy pogadać o twoim małym wybryku!  


Coś ktoś mówił o „sekretnym romansie z wrogiem”? No, to chyba przestał być taki sekretny…  


Natasza stała w drzwiach, opierała się o framugę i patrzyła na niego z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Jego oczy wyrażały jednak determinację i złość. Zła kombinacja dla Starka.  
\- Zajęty jestem teraz trochę. Ale mogę znaleźć dla ciebie chwilę, powiedzmy za trzy tygodnie…?  
\- Tony… - jedna groźna nuta w jej głosie i bilioner natychmiast ucichł. Nie podobała mu się cała ta rozmowa nic, a nic.  
\- Dobra, może być teraz. – Stark wytarł brudne dłonie w jeszcze bardziej brudną szmatę. – To, co chciałabyś wiedzieć?  
\- Dlaczego?  


To jedno słowo wzbudziło w nim panikę. Dlaczego Loki? Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego tak mocno?  
\- Dlaczego, co?  


Udało mu się utrzymać obojętny wyraz twarzy. Może nawet zbyt obojętny, gdyż agentka wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, jakby mogła odczytać z jego twarzy i oczu odpowiedzi na dręczące ją pytania.  
\- Nie będę cię oceniać. – powiedziała w końcu, wzdychając cicho. – Chcę tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego to robisz? Wiesz, jaki jest niebezpieczny. Próbował zabić każde z nas. Więc, jaki masz w… tym?  
\- Inni przysłali cię, jako negocjatora?  
\- Oni nie wiedzą. I chyba lepiej, by tak zostało, prawda?  


Tony uśmiechnął się smutno. Już po wszystkim. Skoro Natasza wie, inni też się domyślą. Zamkną go. Nie pozwolą wychodzić z wieży. I nawet Jarvis mu nie pomoże, dla jego własnego dobra.  
\- Chciałabyś pewnie usłyszeć, że to tylko gra. Że zbieram informacje o wrogach, które później będziemy mogli wykorzystać. Jeżeli coś takiego cię zadowala, proszę bardzo. Ale prawda jest całkiem inna.  
\- Zdradzisz nas? – spytała, podchodząc do niego.  
\- Boże, nie! – zaśmiał się, ale zaraz umilkł. – Przynajmniej nie mam zamiaru. Nigdy nie wiadomo, jak sytuacja się rozwinie.  
\- Więc jednak myślisz o zdradzie?!  
\- Myślę o ucieczce! O rzuceniu tego wszystkiego w cholerę i rozkoszowaniu się własnym szczęściem! Jestem pieprzonym egoistą! Zawsze nim byłem! Ale staram się tu zostać i nadal grać herosa, chociaż mam tego już po dziurki w nosie!  


Tony usiadł ciężko na krześle i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jedyne, o czym teraz marzył, to łóżko i Loki. Nawet nie chodziło o seks. Tylko o samą obecność boga, jego zapach, dotyk jego dłoni. Chciał położyć się obok niego i spać nawet kilka dni. Natasza wolno przysunęła się do niego i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Miłość nigdy nie jest łatwa. Ale on jest naszym wrogiem. Gdy w końcu sam się o tym przekonasz, będziesz cierpiał najbardziej z nas wszystkich. Nasza nienawiść do niego pomoże nam, gdy Loki znów coś wywinie. Ty zaś będziesz opłakiwał złamane serce i zniszczone zaufanie. Może lepiej zacząć budować mury wokół serca już teraz?  
\- Łatwo powiedzieć. – mężczyzna westchnął, po czym spojrzał spod byka na kobietę. – Nie będziesz prawiła mi kazań i starała się nawrócić mnie na dobrą stronę mocy?  
\- Przecież i tak byś mnie nie posłuchał. Ale powiedz mi jedno. – na jej twarzy na chwilę pojawiło się coś na kształt troski. – Jesteś szczęśliwy?  
\- Tak. – odpowiedział bez chwili wahania, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko i całkowicie szczerze.  
\- W takim razie życzę ci, by to trwało jak najdłużej.  


Natasza wyszła, nawet się nie oglądając. Zostawiła Tony’ego z mętlikiem w głowie. Czyżby ktoś pochwalał jego bliski stosunek z wrogiem? I do tego to miałaby być Czarna Wdowa, dla której rozkaz był świętością? Świat już całkiem oszalał… Ale tak naprawdę to wcale Tony’emu nie przeszkadzało. Porwał swój telefon i ruszył na swoje piętro, porzucając dopiero, co rozpoczęty projekt. Gdy na ekranie pojawiła się odpowiedź nachwalę wcześniej wysłaną wiadomość, jeszcze przyśpieszył. Tą noc i pół następnego dnia spędzi w łóżku. I tak, spanie również było w jego planach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeżeli ktoś ma coś, przeciwko tekstom +18, polecam poczekać, na rozdział nr. 3. A resztę, której mały bondage, blindfold i sex nie przeszkadza, zapraszam do czytania^^
> 
> PS. Nawet nie wiecie, jaki mam zaciesz, że ktoś to tutaj czyta. Normalnie banan na twarzy i chichot, aż się na mnie rodzina dziwnie patrzy xD Jakby ktoś znalazł jakieś błędy, proszę się nie krępować, tylko mi je pokazywać. Nie mam bety, która mogłaby mi sprawdzać teksty. Jakiś chętny?

Tony wszedł do swojej sypialni i uśmiechnął się, widząc czarnowłosą postać na swoim wielkim łóżku. Wolno podszedł do niej, stanął, oparł dłonie na swoich biodrach i pochylił głowę na bok.  


\- Jak ty się tu dostałeś tym razem, co?  


Loki uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i usiadł, kładąc swoje dłonie na dłoniach bilionera.  


\- _Tym razem to było okno, sir._  


Stark spojrzał na uchylone okno. Pamiętał, ze sam je otwierał rano, ale normalny człowiek niedbały rady przecisnąć się przez tę szparę. Tylko, że Loki nie był normalnym człowiekiem.  


\- No, tak. Magia. Mogłeś się domyślić.  


Bóg pociągnął go do siebie mocno i obaj wylądowali na łóżku, Tony na Loki’m. Z ust Trikstera nie schodził ten psotny uśmieszek. Stark westchnął cicho i pocałował go w kącik ust, szczerząc się jak głupi.  


\- Co to za spora sprawa, którą do mnie masz? – spytał Loki, ignorując błądzące po jego bokach dłonie mężczyzny.  


\- Jest tu, w moich spodniach i jeżeli się skupisz, to również ją poczujesz…  


Swoje słowa Stark poparł ruchem bioder. Cichy jęk wydobył się z ust niższego mężczyzny, a Loki tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tony uniósł się lekko na rękach i zamarł, gdy światło jego reaktora oświetliło twarz boga. Wystarczyło go niewiele, by zielone oczy, w które geniusz mógłby wpatrywać się godzinami, zalśniły niebezpiecznie. Stark nie mógł się nawet poruszyć. Te zielone oczy go po prostu hipnotyzowały. Przez krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, że te oczy, jak i ich właściciel znikną, gdy tylko pozwoli sobie odwrócić wzrok. Że to jest tylko sen, a gdy się obudzi, będzie całkiem sam. Znów sam, otoczony tylko robotami. Bez przyjaciół, bez drużyny. Bez ukochanego. Mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie na kołdrze, nadal nie odrywając wzroku od tych błyszczących oczu. _Nie mogę znów być sam. Nie dam rady!_ przemknęło mu przez głowę. _Nie dopuszczę do tego, bym znów był sam. Nigdy więcej nie będę znów sam!_  


\- Tony, co się stało?  


Stark zamrugał gwałtownie, wracając do rzeczywistości. Zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego z niepokojem. Rozluźnił palce, zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie podarł jedną ze swoich ulubionych poszewek na kołdrę. Tą czerwoną, na której blade ciało Loki’ego prezentowało się wyjątkowo kusząco. Pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się, zrzucając na drugi plan przebytą właśnie chwilę słabości.  


\- Nic się nie stało. Co niby miałoby się stać? Przecież jesteś tu ty. Jestem tu ja. A może się nudzisz?  


\- Anthony…  


Bilioner miał nadzieję, że jego słowotok sprawi, że bóg zapomni o tej krótkiej chwili, gdy do końca nie był sobą. A raczej był sobą aż nad to. Od rozmowy z Nataszą bał się, jak cholera. Może wcześniej narzekał sam do siebie, że wolałby, by to wszystko wyszło na jaw. Ale teraz już tak nie myślał. Zrozumiał, że wszystko, co zrobi, jakkolwiek spróbuję przekonać Avengersów do tego, że Loki nie jest już zły, nie przyniesie skutków. I chociaż Tony był genialny i sprytny, a Loki genialny i posiadał swoją magię, reszta doprowadzi do tego, że już więcej nie będą się mogli widywać. I ta myśl, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Trikstera sprawiała, że jego serce, wcale nie to metalowe, tylko to prawdziwe, którego istnienia ciągle się wyrzekał, bolało, jak diabli.  


Loki dotknął jego policzka, co znów wróciło go do rzeczywistości. Ostatnio często gubił się we własnych myślach. Bóg nie powiedział nic. Wpatrywał się tylko w niego z troską i śladem czegoś, co Tony mógłby uznać, za jakieś głębsze uczucie. Na przykład takie, które sam czuł do bruneta.  


-Kiedyś, nim zostałem jednym z bohaterów. Nim zostałem Iron-man’em. Nim musiałem uważać na to niebieskie światełko w mojej piersi, myślałem, że świat sprowadza się do picia, pieprzenia kogo popadnie i grzebania w starych silnikach. Oraz wymyślania nowych, coraz lepszych broni po to, bym był coraz bogatszy. – geniusz mówił coraz szybciej, nie chcąc przerywać. Gdyby przerwał, więcej nic by z siebie nie wydusił. – A potem było to całe porwanie, bycie Iron-man’em, walka z czasem, trucizną i Avengersi. I w końcu ty. Teraz już nawet nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie do powrotu…  


Loki zakrył mu usta dłonią, kręcąc delikatnie głową. Tony spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego Kłamca mu przeszkodził. Usiadł na biodrach bruneta, oczekując jakiegoś wyjaśnienia.  


Tak naprawdę cieszył się, że Trikster nie dał mu dokończyć. Bo, niby, co by powiedział? Że nie wyobraża sobie powrotu do życia playboya i alkoholika? Że nie chciałby opuścić drużyny? Że nie byłby wstanie zapomnieć o bogu i jego zielonych oczach?  


\- Mówił ci ktoś, że za dużo gadasz, Stark?  


\- Znalazłoby się nawet kilkadziesiąt osób, które by cię poparły, ale co to ma do…  


Tym razem uciszyły go usta bruneta. Chłodne wargi na jego wargach, które spowodowały, że całkowicie zapomniał o wszystkich wątpliwościach, o irytacji, o strachu. Liczyły się tylko te chłodne usta, które wolno rozpalały w nim ogień i… Oh! Dłonie, które z niebywałą wprawą ściągały z niego koszulkę i dobierały się do rozporka jego spodni. A on, jak głupi, siedział i rozkoszował się zimnymi wargami, które w jakiś sposób znalazły się teraz na jego szyi i pozwalał robić ze sobą wszystko, na co tylko Loki miał ochotę. Chociaż nie miał, na co narzekać. Może tylko na tępo, które dziś było zbyt szybkie, w jego mniemaniu.  


\- Wolniej…  


Gdy tylko to jedno słowo opuściło jego usta, poparte jękiem i błagalną nutą, miał ochotę uderzyć z całej siły głową w ścianę. _Po co wolniej? Przecież nocy jest sporo! Jak nie starczy ci raz, zawsze możesz poprosić o drugi, trzeci, czwarty, aż nie padniesz wyczerpany i znów będziesz spał do południa, a później Clint będzie się śmiał z tego, jak chodzisz obolały po swojej własnej wieży. Więc, po co to błaganie o zwolnienie tępa?!_  


I gdy już był pewny, że Loki go po prostu wyśmieje, że nie weźmie na poważnie jego błagania (które było w pewnym stopniu upokarzające, bo Tony Stark NIGDY O NIC NIE BŁAGA!), bóg tylko uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem i wyjął swoje dłonie z jego spodni. I, dobra, może Tony chciał, by tym razem to wszystko potoczyło się wolniej, by trwało dłużej, ale na pewno nie chciał, by te smukłe dłonie opuściły JEGO SPODNIE! Jęknął błagalnie i poruszył biodrami, wsuwając własne dłonie we włosy Trikstera. Tym razem bóg jednak nie spełnił jego niemej prośby.  


\- Loki, normalnie cię uwielbiam i jestem wdzięczny, że respektujesz moje zdanie…  


Znów uciszyły go te chłodne usta. Ręce bruneta błądziły po jego plecach, wolno zsuwając mu rozpięte spodnie z bioder.  


\- Respektujesz? – szepnął bóg w usta bilionera. – Kto cię nauczył tak trudnego słowa?  


\- Wyobraź sobie, że znam ich jeszcze kilka. – Tony pochwycił ustami dolną wargę Trikstera i ssał ją lekko, jednocześnie zsuwając z jego ramion zieloną koszulę, która zaraz znalazła się na ziemi, obok koszulki geniusza. – I jak nie zaczniesz brać się za robotę, to… Ah! Właśnie to miałem na myśli!  


Smukłe dłonie na jego tyłku. Ciało Loki’ego zawsze było chłodniejsze od jego. Ale teraz jego dotyk wydawał się wręcz lodowaty, co jeszcze bardziej podniecało Starka. Jęknął i uniósł się na kolanach, gdy bóg ściągał z niego spodnie razem z bielizną. Był całkowicie nagi, nawet skarpetki gdzieś zgubił, a brunet miał na sobie jeszcze spodnie. Coś z tym musiał zrobić!  


\- Nie tak szybko!  


Loki złapał go za dłonie i przewrócił na plecy, unieruchamiając mu ręce nad głową. Sam zawisł nad nim, uśmiechając się kącikami ust. Tony poczuł nagłą falę rządzy, przetaczającą się przez jego ciało. Zacisnął wargi w wąską linię, by znów nie zajęczeć, lub, co gorsza, nie zacząć ponownie błagać. Trikster uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem i przejechał językiem po jego szyi.  


\- Chciałem wolniej. Prosiłem o wolniej. Ale nie baw się w…  


Pisnął, chociaż wyparłby się tego nawet po pijaku, gdy jedna dłoń Trikstera zacisnęła się u nasady jego teraz już całkowicie twardego członka, druga zaś mocniej przycisnęła jego ręce do materaca. Z ust bruneta nie znikał ten pełen władzy uśmiech, tak podniecający bilionera.  


\- Dobra, tak też możemy się bawić. – zaczął mówić nim o tym pomyślał. Słowa po prostu same opuszczały jego usta, bez chwili zastanowienia. – Wiesz, że zawsze możesz mnie ukarać, ty ogierze, ty. Mogę być baaaaaardzo złym chłopcem. Za co tym razem mi się dostanie?  


-Zamilcz!  


Tony zamarł, gdy na jego ustach pojawiła się czarna wstążka. Loki usiadł na jego brzuchu, ale Stark nadal nie mógł poruszyć rękoma, które były przywiązane do zagłówka. Spojrzał na boga, który bawił się czarną, szeroką wstążką.  


\- Zakneblujesz mnie? Obaj wiemy, że to tobie bardziej podobają się moje jęki. Ale jakby co, ja nie jęczę. Nigdy!  


\- Nie. – leniwy uśmiech wypłynął na wargi bruneta. – Sprawię tylko, że tej nocy długo nie zapomnisz…  


Gdy czarna wstążka zasłoniła jego oczy, wszystko znikło. Nie czuł dłoni boga, jego ciężaru na sobie, nawet wgnieceń w materacu, gdzie jeszcze przed sekundą znajdowały się kolana bruneta. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i poruszył się. Słyszał szelest pościeli, ciszy szum reaktora i nic więcej.  


\- Loki? Jesteś tu, prawda? Nie to, że panikuje, ale jakoś nie widzi mi się wizja zszokowanej miny Steve’a, gdy wjedzie tu po południu, by w końcu wywalić mnie z łóżka i znajdzie mnie przywiązanego do łóżka i nagiego. Niby jak ja się im wtedy wytłumaczę, co? Loki!  


Szarpnął dłońmi, czując jak jego puls przyśpiesza. Oddychał szybko i gwałtownie przez usta, starając się uspokoić. W tej samej chwili poczuł na gardle chłodne wargi. I się zaczęło.  


Smukłe palce na jego żuchwie. Zimne usta na jabłku Adama. Zęby w miejscu, gdzie ramię łączy się z szyją. Język na sutkach. Po kolei, wolno zmieniał miejsce, a Tony mógł tylko czuć. Dłonie na żebrach. Zęby na biodrze. Palce u nasady męskości. Usta na jej czubku. Chłodne usta o gorącym wnętrzu, pochłaniające jego członka. Palce zaciskające się na jego biodrach, by utrzymać go w miejscu. Słyszał jęki, które najwyraźniej były jego. Chociaż wyparłby się tego, nawet pod groźbą śmierci. No, chyba, że przystojny nordycki bóg kłamstwa akurat pracował ostro przy jego męskości i doprowadza go do szaleństwa. Ale świadom tych jęków mógł być tylko i wyłącznie Loki.  
Gdy był już tuż, tuż, te usta znikły. Zagryzł mocno dolną wargę. I wytrzymał tylko kilka sekund, nim zaczął błagać Trikstera o dotyk.  


-Proszę, Loki. Błagam! Nie zostawiaj mnie tak! Proszę, nie…  


Krzyknął, gdy dwa długie palce wsunęły się w niego. Ich wolne ruchy doprowadzały go do krawędzi, ale nie pozwalały mu dojść. Jęczał, błagał, prosił. Loki był jednak niezruszony.  


\- Pozwól mi dojść… błagam… Loki…  


-Przecież chciałeś wolniej…  


Tony poderwał głowę, gdy usłyszał głos boga po swojej prawej stronie. Cichy, niski głos, pełen żądzy, którego nie mógł słyszeć tak blisko, bo w końcu czuł jego smukłe palce w sobie i… _Ah! Trzy palce są lepsze, niż dwa…_  


Zrozumiał, gdy poczuł dłonie na swojej szczęce. Magia, idioto! Klony. Przestał myśleć i poddał się tym dłoniom, które otworzyły jego usta. Poczuł ciężar na języku i pełność w ustach. Wszystko doskonale znajome.  


Trzy palce, poruszające się w nim coraz szybciej. Dłoń na jego męskości. Członek bruneta w jego ustach. I jęki. Ciągłe jęki, jedne ciche i wyraźne, drugie głośne i zagłuszone. Wyostrzone zmysły, które pozwalały mu czuć więcej, niż zawsze. Wszystko to byłoby wystarczające, gdyby nie to, że znów wszystko po prostu znikło.  
Krzyknął, sfrustrowany tym wszystkim i podniecony jak diabli. Usłyszał chichot i poczuł, jak dłonie boga przewracają go na plecy i pomagają mu wstać na kolana. Oparł czoło na przedramieniu i jęknął, gdy chłodna dłoń przejechała po jego kręgosłupie.  


\- Przestań się w końcu mną bawić! Nie chcę już wolniej! Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył, mocno, bez wytchnienia. Bym czuł to przez kilka następnych dni!  


-A gdybym cię tak zostawił? – cichy, słodki głos Trikstera pełen żądzy zabrzmiał w jego uchu. Bóg jednocześnie wolno poruszał w nim dwoma palcami.  


\- Co? – jęknął, próbując się skupić na wypowiedzianych słowach.  


\- Zostawię cię takiego, podnieconego, w tej zapraszającej wręcz pozycji. Nie będziesz wiedział, czy zniknąłem, czy może tylko oglądam cię z boku. A gdy usłyszysz kroki, zaczniesz błagać. Błagać, by ktoś cię w końcu wypieprzył. Nieważne, kto to będzie. Ważne będzie tylko, by wszedł w ciebie mocno i doprowadził cię do końca. I dopiero, gdy cię rozwiąże, dowiesz się, kto to będzie…  


\- Błagam… - długi jęk opuścił usta Tony’ego. Wizja, którą przedstawił mu brunet była przerażająca, ale jednocześnie podniecająca. Poruszył biodrami, nabijając się bardziej na palce, które zaraz opuściły jego ciało. – Błagam, Loki. Nie chcę nikogo innego. Chcę ciebie! Proszę, proszę, proszę, PROSZĘ!!!!!  


-Skoro tak ładnie prosisz…  


Nim zdążył zrozumieć, co dane zdanie ze sobą niesie, poczuł, jak męskość boga wchodzi w niego szybko, w jednym ruchu. Otworzył usta, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, dopóki Loki nie zaczął się w nim poruszać, spełniając jego nową prośbę. Szybko i mocno, do samego końca. W pozycji, w której się znajdował, na kolanach, ręce i klatka piersiowa na materacu, czuł go głębiej niż zwykle. I ta opaska na oczach. Czuł każdy ruch bruneta bardziej, każdy jego jęk dokładniej. Nie widział go, ale mógł doskonale wyobrazić sobie, jak wygląda teraz jego twarz. Zielone oczy, w połowie zasłonięte czarnymi rzęsami, uchylone usta, język, co chwilę przejeżdżający po dolnej wadze i czarne włosy, opadające na twarz.  


Tak, ten obraz w głowie i głośny jęk boga, połączony z jego gwałtowniejszymi ruchami spowodował, że Tony przekroczył granicę, o którą tak błagał. Usłyszał krzyk rozkoszy, swój, a może bruneta, nie wiedział dokładnie. Zobaczył rozbłysk bieli, co nie było możliwe, a jednak się stało i na chwilę chyba stracił przytomność.  
Wrócił do rzeczywistości, gdy Loki dochodził w nim, wbijając palce w jego biodra i jęcząc imię geniusza. Jęknął, czując rozlewające się w nim gorąco i pozwolił brunetowi na chwilę wytchnienia, po czym przewrócił się na bok, tym samym zrzucając z siebie boga.  


\- Jesteś ciężki, poza tym kolana zaraz mi wejdą w tyłek. – zaczął marudzić, gdy Trikster wydał z siebie okrzyk niezadowolenia. – Czy mógłbyś mnie łaskawie rozwiązać? Jutro i tak będę świecił czerwonymi obręczami na nadgarstkach, nie wspominając już o dłoniach, które jeszcze mi się mogą przydać.  


\- Wydaję mi się, że dopiero, co wolałeś, bym to ja w ciebie wszedł, co? – mruknął bóg, wolno rozwiązując dłonie bilionera. – A teraz zwykłymi kolanami byś się zadowolił?  


\- To moje kolana, a nie jakieś tam kolana! – oburzył się Stark i westchnął, gdy w końcu mógł rozmasować sobie ścierpnięte dłonie. Zerwał opaskę z oczu i odwrócił się do Loki’ego, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował go namiętnie.  


\- Już się nie gniewasz? – zaśmiał się brunet pomiędzy jednym pocałunkiem a drugim.  


\- Jak chcesz, mogę strzelić takiego focha, że jeszcze długi będziesz pamiętał!  


-Idź już spać, Stark. – leniwy i pełen zadowolenia uśmiech znów zagościł na ustach nordyckiego boga.  


\- Ta… Nie ma to jak spać w mokrej pościeli, gdy po nogach leci ci…  


Loki wywrócił oczami i machnął dłonią. Plama na kołdrze wyparowała, a Tony poczuł się dużo czystszy, niż kilka sekund temu. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i wtulił w bok bruneta, który nadal miał na sobie te cholerne spodnie, których nie zdążył się pozbyć.  


\- Widzisz, jaki potrafisz być przydatny?!  


\- Idź już spać, albo…  


-Co? Ukarzesz mnie znowu?  


Loki zaśmiał się cicho, po czym przekręcił się na bok i przytulił do siebie niższego mężczyzny. Tony wtulił się w niego mocniej, nosem co rusz przejeżdżając po obojczyku bruneta, gdy ten przykrywał ich oboje kołdrą.  


\- Albo poranny prysznic będziesz brał samotnie…  


\- Będziesz tu rano?  


W tej samej chwili, gdy słowa opuściły jego usta, miał ochotę odgryźć sobie język. Brzmiał jak jakaś nastolatka, której chłopak obiecał pierwszą randkę. Jego głos był pełen nadziei i radości. Na ustach miał głupawy uśmiech i całe szczęście, że całą twarz ukrytą miał w torsie mężczyzny, bo oczy pewnie iskrzyły mu się, jakby jego urodziny niespodziewanie były wcześniej, niż zazwyczaj.  


Dopiero po krótkiej chwili uniósł lekko głowę i spojrzał na boga. Loki uśmiechał się delikatnie, a cała jego twarz wyrażała coś, czego Tony nie potrafił nazwać, ale na widok, czego jego serce zabiło radośnie w piersi. Mógłby nawet przysiąść, że reaktor na milisekundę rozjarzył się bardziej, chociaż to NA PEWNO nie było możliwe. Zaraz jednak twarz Trikstera znów była pełna zwyczajnej obojętności, ale zielone oczy boga pełne były tego CZEGOŚ. Stark poczuł, jak na jego usta występuje ten głupi, pełen uwielbienia i radości uśmiech, który zaraz znów ukrył, wciskając swoja twarz w zagłębienie szyi bruneta.  


\- Dziś zrobię dla ciebie wyjątek i tak, będę tu, gdy się obudzisz.  


\- Robisz to dla mnie? Łał! Co za zaszczyt mnie kopnął.  


Słowa pełne ironii. A w duszy chór anielski i wycie do nieba ze szczęścia. Tony poczuł, jak ramię boga przyciąga go do siebie mocniej, westchnął cicho, mając dziką ochotę zacząć się śmiać, po czym stwierdził, że tak naprawdę, to może ciągnąc ten „Ukryty romans z wrogiem”, skoro ma on wyglądać właśnie tak: wspaniały seks i lekkość na duszy, z powodu, którego nawet nie potrafił określić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział 3 powinien pojawić się pod koniec następnego tyg^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikt? serio? No jejku... A już myślałam, że może jest nas więcej. No nic. I tak to skończę. jak widać nie dane mi pisać tekstów +18, bo się nie podobają xD Może ten rozdział będzie lepszy^^

Doom najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru wziąć sobie wolnego od niszczenia miasta. Do tego jeszcze udoskonalił swoje roboty. Walka z nimi była zazwyczaj ciężka. Tym razem jednak prawie nie do wygrania. Nawet hulk miał problemy z rozwaleniem chociażby jednego robota. A na jednego z Avengersów przypadało ich około dziesięciu.  


\- Co on z nimi zrobił? – rozbrzmiał głos Clinta w słuchawkach reszty drużyny. – Nie dość, że są pierońsko szybkie, to wykazują duże pokłady inteligencji. Każdy zachowuje się inaczej, chociaż wszystkie są identyczne!  


\- Przydałby się jakiś pomysł. Ktoś? Ktokolwiek? – oprócz głosu Kapitana słychać było jeszcze odgłosy uderzeń metalu o metal.  


\- To chyba było do mnie, skoro mowa o robotach. – westchnął tony i wzbił się wyżej w powietrze. Rozejrzał się wokół i uśmiechnął pod maską. – Chyba mam pomysł. Poradzicie sobie przez kilka minut beze mnie?  


\- Co chcesz zrobić, Tony? - w głosie Nataszy chyba zabrzmiał strach. Od tej okropnej rozmowy kobieta stała się mu bliższą przyjaciółką, niż reszta drużyny.  


\- To, co trzeba. W końcu jesteśmy bohaterami!  


Już teraz wokół niego błyskały zielone iskry. Gdy ruszył w stronę, gdzie stały trzy największe roboty, nie oszukiwał się, że może z tego wyjść w jednym kawałku. No, ale cóż. Taka praca.  


\- _Sir, proponowałbym jednak…_  


\- Otwórz folder „Ostatnie” w moich prywatnych dokumentach, Jarvis. Gdy już będzie po wszystkim, wyślesz MU jego zawartość.  


\- _Sir…_  


\- Fajnie było cię stworzyć, Jarvis.  


Tony odłączył wszystkie mikrofony i głośniki w swoim hełmie. Nie potrzebował teraz paniki innych. Musiał się skoncentrować i rozwalić ten głupi panel, nim sam zginie. A później… Później się okaże…  


To była bardzo szybka akcja. Żadne z Avengersów nie miało najmniejszych szans, by wspomóc Iron-man’a. Dwa roboty wystrzeliły w jego stronę tysiące pocisków, lecz żaden zdawał się nie trafić. Roboty wzbiły się w powietrze, przez chwilę goniły za Tony’m, po czym oba huknęły na ziemię. Stark ruszył do panelu, gdy trzeci robot pojawił się tuż przed nim i zaatakował. Iron-man zdążył wystrzelić kilka rakiet, ale wszystkie ominęły robota. Za to w czerwono – złotej zbroi widniała spora dziura w okolicy prawego ramienia. Robot wystrzelił dwa kolejne pociski, po czym znieruchomiał i zaczął spadać, by, jak reszta walczących właśnie robotów, rozbić się o ziemię. Panel został zniszczony przez rakiety Iron-man’a. Niestety dwa ostatnie pociski robota również dosięgły celu.  


Jedna kula odbiła się od pola ochronnego, które założył na nim Loki. Straciło ono jednak swoją moc i Stark poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej. Gdy zobaczył wyciekającą krew z ran kilka centymetrów od reaktora, ucieszył się. A później stracił przytomność i runął w kierunku ziemi, głową w dół. Jego drużyna rzuciła się, by mu pomóc. Byli jednak zbyt wolni. Uratował go rozbłysk zielonej magii. Ale o tym Tony nie miał pojęcia.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Obudził się przy akompaniamencie pikających dźwięków, cichej pracy maszyn oraz czyjegoś głosu, wołającego jego imię. Otworzył oczy i zamrugał, próbując przyzwyczaić wzrok do jasnego światła. Po jego lewej stronie ktoś się poruszył, westchnął z ulgą i ujął jego dłoń w swoje. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zamrugał, zszokowany.  


\- Loki? Co ty tu robisz?!  


Bóg uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pochylił, by pocałować go w czoło. Tony nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Jego mózg nie pracował zbyt dobrze na silnych lekach przeciwbólowych, a takie zapewnie dostał.  


\- Inni mogą tu wejść w każdej chwili. Albo lekarz. Albo pielęgniarka. Albo ktokolwiek. Nie chcę, by…  


\- Wstydzisz się mnie?  


\- W życiu! – zaprzeczył szybko bilioner i sięgnął wolną ręką do twarzy bruneta. A przynajmniej próbował. Jego prawa ręka drgnęła delikatnie, a przez całe ciało przetoczyła się fala bólu.  


\- Co się stało? – zaniepokoił się Loki, widząc grymas bólu na twarzy mężczyzny. – Zawołam pomoc…  


\- Zostań. – przerwał mu Stark i ścisnął jego dłoń lewą dłonią. – Już wszystko jest w porządku. Lepiej mów, jak się tu dostałeś niezauważony.  


Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się w sposób mówiący Tony’emu „helo, magia!”. I gdyby Tony nie był tak nafaszerowany lekami, zauważyłby pewnie smutek, malujący się w jego oczach.  


\- Jesteś idiotą, Tony Stark. Mogłeś zginąć. Szczęście, że byłem w pobliżu.  


\- Ty zawsze jesteś w pobliżu. – zaśmiał się brązowooki, ale zaraz umilkł, gdy znów poczuł ból, tym razem w płucach. – Bardzo ze mną źle? Kiedy będę mógł wyjść?  


\- Pocisk przebił żebro i płuco, inny zmiażdżył ci bark i obojczyk. Prawdopodobnie poleżysz tu jeszcze ponad dwa tygodnie, może jeszcze więcej. Sam dokładnie nie wiem.  


\- Loki… - Tony spojrzał uważnie na boga. Coś mu nie pasowało. Coś było mocno nie tak. – Co się dzieje?  
Jedyną odpowiedzią był rozbłysk zielonej magii wokół niego i smutny uśmiech. Poczuł się śpiący i wiedział, czyja to sprawka.  


\- Tym razem się mnie tak nie pozbędziesz. – zagroził, ale ból i leki wcale nie pomagały mu wygrać ze snem.  


\- Wybacz mi, Tony. To dla twojego dobra.  


\- Pieprzę moje dobro! Loki…  


Nic więcej nie dał rady powiedzieć. Zamknął oczy i odpłynął do krainy Morfeusza.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

\- To wcale nie jest śmieszne! Co się tutaj dzieje, do cholery?!  


Znajdował się w jakimś pokoju bez okien. Na środku stała tylko duża, czerwona sofa, na której siedział Trikster i spoglądał na niego z całkowicie obojętną twarzą.  


\- Chcę, byś zrozumiał, Anthony. Chcę, byś zrozumiał, dlaczego to zrobiłem, chociaż i tak nic nie będziesz pamiętał.  


\- Nie będę pamiętał tak durnego pokoju? Zwariowałeś?!  


\- To tylko sen, Tony.  


Dobra, to miało sens. Przecież dopiero, co leżał w szpitalnym łóżku ze zmiażdżonym barkiem i przestrzelonym płucem. A teraz nic go nie boli. Podszedł bliżej boga i usiadł obok niego, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego dłoni.  


\- Co chcesz, bym zrozumiał?  


\- Kocham cię, Anthony.  


Stark otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, po czym je zamknął. I tak kilka razy. Przez te kilka miesięcy, gdy był z Loki’m, ani razu nie padły te słowa. Tony bał się je wymówić. Bał się, że po takiej deklaracji, coś się stanie. A teraz Loki tak po prostu to mówi. Co z tego, że to sen. Tony wiedział, że przyznanie się do tego uczucia jest dla boga równie trudne, co dla niego samego.  


\- Loki, ja… Ja… - geniusz przełknął głośno ślinę i znów otworzył usta, ale w powiedzeniu czegokolwiek przeszkodziła mu dłoń bruneta, zakrywająca dolną część jego twarzy.  


\- Nie musisz nic mówić. Po prostu mnie wysłuchaj.  


Tony kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy ukochanego. Coraz mniej mu się ten sen podobał.  


\- Gdy już się obudzisz, nic nie będziesz pamiętał. Nic związanego z nami. Nie chcę, byś mnie szukał, gdy już poczujesz się lepiej. – w głosie Trikstera był smutek. I to chyba właśnie on sprawił, że w oczach Starka pojawiły się łzy. – Wcale nie żałuję tego, co zrobiłem.  


\- O czym ty, u licha, mówisz? Dlaczego miałbym cię szukać? Dlaczego wszystko zapomnę? Co się stało?  


I nagle wszystko ułożyło się w spójną całość w mózgu mężczyzny. Ten sen. Obecność Kłamcy przy jego łóżku szpitalnym. Smutek na jego twarzy. Ciemne sińce pod oczami.  


\- Uratowałeś mnie. – powiedział cicho, a na usta boga wypłynął smutny uśmiech. – Użyłeś swojej magii, by mnie ocalić. A reszta cię złapała. Thor zabierze cię z powrotem do Asgardu. A ty chcesz zabrać ze sobą wszystkie moje wspomnienia o sobie. Pominąłem coś?  


\- Tylko dzięki pani Romanov mogłem zobaczyć się z tobą ostatni raz. Ona jedyna wie o nas.  


\- Czyś ty zdurniał?! – krzyknął Tony, łapiąc bruneta za ramiona i potrząsając nim gwałtownie. – Poświęcasz się dla mnie? Nie chcę, byś to robił! Uciekaj! Ukryj się gdzieś! Cokolwiek!  


\- Za późno. – zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie. W kącikach tych oczu zauważył łzy i sam miał ochotę się rozpłakać.  


\- Nie jest za późno! Obudź mnie, narobię zamieszania, a ty w tym czasie zwiejesz.  


\- Utrzymanie kogoś przy życiu jest bardzo męczące. A zawrócenie kogoś, gdy już prawie przeszedł na drugą stronę…  


\- Zużyłeś prawie całą swoją magię, by mnie uratować…  


Loki kiwnął głową i przytulił Starka. Ten nie protestował. Zacisnął palce na koszuli bruneta i westchnął głośno. Nie tak to miało być. Tony wyobrażał to sobie całkiem inaczej. Reszta drużyny miała w końcu zaakceptować to, że Trikster przestał być zły. Mieli się ujawnić. I być szczęśliwy. Szkoda tylko, że życiowe plany Tony’ego nigdy się nie spełniają. Wszystko znów legło w gruzach. I to przez niego.  


\- Nie chcę, byś odszedł. – wyszeptał bilioner w koszulę bruneta. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał łzy. – Zostanę sam. Zawsze sam. Nie chcę…  


\- Nie jesteś dzieckiem, Stark! Dasz sobie radę! – słowa te miały pomóc Tony’emu, ale zostały wypowiedziane tak smutnym tonem, że Tony nie wytrzymał. Pierwsze łzy popłynęły po jego policzkach. – Masz przyjaciół. Będziesz z nimi. Dlatego zabieram ci wspomnienia. Być nie cierpiał.  


\- Jesteś najgorszą rzeczą, jaka mnie spotkała! Nienawidzę cię!  


\- Naprawdę tak myślisz?  


\- Nie! Nie. Błagam, Loki. Nie odchodź. Nie będę potrafił bez ciebie żyć. Co z tego, że nie będę pamiętał. Kocham cię!  


Trikster ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go. Był to długi, pełen czułości pocałunek o smaku łez, które nadal płynęły z oczu Starka.  


\- Mój czas się skończyć, Tony. – postać Loki’ego zamigotała. Bilioner zacisnął mocniej palce na jego koszuli, ale czuł, jak staje się ona niematerialna. – Muszę już iść.  


\- Spotkam cię jeszcze kiedyś? – spytał z nadzieją malującą się w oczach.  


\- To wiedzą tylko Norny…  


Kłamca pocałował go znowu. Tony oplótł jego szyję rękami i przyciągnął go bliżej, jakby chciał zatrzymać go na zawsze. Całował go gwałtownie, namiętnie, chcąc wyryć sobie w pamięci każdy szczegół. Poczuł, jak kąciki ust boga wędrują w górę, gdy ten się uśmiechnął, po czym wszystko znikło. Został sam z rękami wyciągniętymi przed sobą, z opuchniętymi po pocałunku ustami i łzami, które nie przestawały płynąć. Krzyknął, w ten krzyk wsadzając całą swoją miłość, cały swój ból, cały smutek. Później zwinął się na czerwonej sofie w miejscu, gdzie siedział Loki i płakał jeszcze przez wiele minut, nie chcąc się obudzić. Bogdy się obudzi, zapomni o wszystkim. I chociaż wtedy nie będzie czuł bólu, nie chciał zapomnieć. Nie mógł jednak ukrywać się w tym śnie przez wieczność. Wolno, wszystko wokół zaczęło blaknąć. Budzę się pomyślał, w ciszy rozglądając się wokół.  


\- Żegnaj Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział dziwny. Nie bardzo wiedziałam, jak oddać wszystko, co roi się w mojej głowie. Ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba^^

Otworzył oczy i westchnął cicho. Otaczała go biel. Białe ściany, biały sufit, biała kołdra, którą był przykryty. I tę białą oazę psuły tylko czerwone włosy Nataszy po jego lewej stronie. Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy i troską w oczach.  


\- Hej. Długo spałem? Wygraliśmy? A inni?  


Asasyn westchnęła cicho, a na jej ustach, przez krótką chwilę, pojawił się uśmiech. Zaraz jednak znów przybrała obojętną maskę.  


\- Dwa tygodnie, Stark. Tyle czasu już tu leżysz. Wygraliśmy. Reszta wyszła prawie bez szwanku. Złapaliśmy Loki’ego.  


\- Loki’ego? Serio? Pojawił się, jak spałem? I, co planował przez ten cały czas? Bardzo wam uprzykrzył życie?  


Natasza wpatrywała się w mężczyznę z lekko uchylonymi ustami. Nie musiał udawać przed nią. Przecież wiedziała, że on i Loki…  


\- Thor tydzień temu zabrał Loki’ego do Asgardu. – powiedziała wolno, uważnie obserwując bilionera.  


\- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem im nie ucieknie. – westchnął Tony i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Ciekawe, co wymyślą, by go ukarać.  


\- Mówisz poważnie?  


\- Dlaczego miałbym nie?  


Kobieta przełknęła ślinę i przybliżyła się do mężczyzny tak, że ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilkanaście centymetrów.  


\- Tony, Loki jest w Asgardzie. – powiedziała bardzo wolno. – Odyn prawdopodobnie zabierze mu wszystkie jego moce i zamknie go w małej klitce bez okien do końca jego życia. Rozumiesz?  


\- Oczywiście! Nie jestem idiotą! – oburzył się Stark. – Jeden problem z głowy! O co ci chodzi, kobieto?!  


Wpatrywali się w siebie jeszcze przez chwilę, oboje niepewni, co właśnie zaszło. Romanov westchnęła cicho, a Tony mógłby przysiąść, że przez krótki moment na jej twarzy zagościł smutek. Nie odezwała się jednak ani słowem, a jej zielone oczy nie opuszczały twarzy mężczyzny ani na sekundę. Stark był pewien, że przez ten czas nawet nie mrugnęła. Poruszył się, czując się niekomfortowo pod jej spojrzeniem i chrząknął głośno, chcąc oczyścić nagle suche gardło.  


\- Więc… Kiedy będę mógł wyjść?  


\- Niedługo. – kobieta wstała i w końcu odwróciła od niego wzrok, spoglądając na monitory. – Idę po lekarza. On o tym zdecyduje.  


Tony tylko kiwnął głową, nie chcąc zaczynać kolejnej dyskusji, która znów skończy się dziwnym i mało komfortowym spojrzeniem agentki. Westchnął z ulgą, gdy wreszcie wyszła i przymknął oczy. Pod powiekami ujrzał zielone oczy, wpatrujące się w niego z łobuzerskimi iskierkami i nagle poczuł smutek. Było to dziwne, bo nie znał nikogo, kto by się tak w niego wpatrywał. Westchnął po raz kolejny i już nie pamiętał, by cokolwiek go smuciło, gdy reszta drużyny, prócz Thora, wpadła do jego sali.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Odsunął maskę z twarzy, gdy muzyka w warsztacie ucichła. Jarvis automatycznie ją wyłączał, gdy ktoś wchodził. Ciekawy, kto tym razem mu przeszkadza, mężczyzna odwrócił się do wejścia.  


Był w wieży już prawie miesiąc, ale drużyna nadal byłą strasznie nadopiekuńcza w stosunku do niego. Potrafili po kilka razy przypominać mu o jedzeniu, spaniu, nawet kąpieli. Przyjmował to ze stoickim spokojem, co dopiero było dziwne. Nie krzyczał, nie zmieniał kodów dostępu do swojego sanktuarium, nie groził. Po prostu czekał, ciekawy, kto tym razem do niego zejdzie. I za każdym razem, gdy jakiś członek drużyny pojawiał się w drzwiach, czuł lekkie ukłucie smutku i zawiedzenia przez krótką chwilę. Dlaczego? Wmawiał sobie, że to przez to, że nie zgadł, kto zejdzie tym razem. Nad inną odpowiedzią się nie zastanawiał.  


Tym kimś okazał się Steve tym razem. A stawiał na Clinta i jego wielką paczkę chrupków serowych. Żołnierz stanął w drzwiach i rozejrzał się niepewnie wokół. W dłoniach ściskał swój szkicownik. Stark uniósł brew w geście zapytania, a kapitan westchnął cicho i uśmiechnął się nerwowo.  


\- Szukam jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca. Clint i Bruce urządzają jakieś zawody, a Natasza robi za sędziego. Mógłbym tu zostać?  


\- Spokojne miejsce? Tu? Wśród bicia młotem o metal, wiercenia i głośnej muzyki? Serio?  


Rogers poruszył się niespokojnie, przenosząc ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą, po czym uśmiechnął się błagalnie. Tony westchnął cierpiętniczo. Nie miał serca wyrzucać przyjaciela, więc tylko odwzajemnił uśmiech i głową wskazał mu kanapę pod ścianą. Żołnierz ruszył w tamtą stronę z szerokim uśmiechem i już po chwili siedział wygodnie. Otworzył swój szkicownik i całkowicie zatracił się swojej pasji.  


Bilioner wrócił do swojej pracy. Głośna muzyka znów rozbrzmiała w warsztacie. Obaj mężczyźni zajmowali się własnymi sprawami, w ogóle się nie przejmując swoją obecnością. Minęło kilkadziesiąt minut, nim Tony znów spojrzał na Kapitana. Blondyn w skupieniu pochylał się nad swoim zeszytem, cały czas coś szkicując. Jego niebieskie oczy nie opuszczały kartki, ledwo mrugając. Stark zamarł, przypominając sobie zielone, wąskie oczy, wpatrujące się w podobnym skupieniu nad starymi stronnicami. Potrząsnął głową i wolnym krokiem podszedł do kanapy.  


\- Co tam tak zawzięcie bazgrzesz?  


Mężczyzna drgnął, zaskoczony bliskością Starka. Szkicownik został gwałtownie zamknięty, a Tony ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że okładka nie jest brązowa, jak pamiętał, tylko ciemnozielona z wygrawerowanym drzewem. Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego lekko zawstydzone.  


\- No, co? Mi nie pokażesz? – Tony usłyszał swój własny głos. Wiedział, że się uśmiecha i droczy z osobą przed sobą, chociaż nie pamiętał, by otwierał usta.  


\- Nie nawykłem pokazywać swych prac niedokończonych. – zielone oczy rozświetliły się, a w jego głosie słyszał radosne i wręcz psotne nuty. - Może w przyszłości…  


Tony poczuł nagle przemożną chęć dotknięcia bladego policzka. Zielone oczy zdawały się również na to czekać, delikatnie zwężone i błyszczące. Wyciągnął rękę i poczuł gwałtowny ból, który pomógł mu wrócić do rzeczywistości.  


\- Tony! Nic ci nie jest? Odezwij się!  


Steve klęczał na kanapie, przodem do oparcia i trzymał dłoń na lewym ramieniu bilionera. Jego szkicownik o brązowych okładkach leżał obok jego nogi. Stark uświadomił sobie, że stoi przy kanapie z wyciągnięta prawą ręką, jakby chciał dotknąć twarzy blondyna, gdy ten jeszcze siedział. Lekarze mówili, że niektóre ruchy mogą wywoływać ból. To jednak nie było ważne.  


\- Tony, spokojnie. Już wszystko jest dobrze.  


Nic nie było dobrze! Nie mógł oddychać! Nabierał powietrza, ale płuca nie chciały robić z niego użytku. Oddychał coraz szybciej, gwałtowniej, wpadając w coraz większą panikę.  


\- Spokojnie. Spróbuj odetchnąć. – Rogers znalazł się obok niego i podtrzymywał go, próbując bezskutecznie uspokoić.  


_**\- Oddychaj, Stark! Powoli i głęboko!** _   


Ten Głos! Głos w jego głowie. Niby znajomy, ale obcy. Wbrew rozsądkowi posłuchał właśnie tego głosu i w końcu zaczerpnął powietrza do płuc.  


\- Właśnie tak, Tony. Wspaniale. – ucieszył się Steve, masując wolno jego plecy swoją dużą dłonią.  


_**\- Doskonale, Anthony. Jesteś bezpieczny. Oddychaj…** _   


Kim jesteś? chciał zapytać, ale był zbyt zajęty wdychaniem i wydychaniem. Kapitan posadził go wolno na kanapie i podał mu szklankę wody. Tony objął dłońmi szklankę i westchnął ciężko. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego z troską.  


\- Co się stało? – Steve usiadł obok niego. – Atak paniki? Nadal się trzęsiesz.  


Stark nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Nie, gdy dłonie tak mu drżały, że woda wylewała się naokoło. Żołnierz powoli odebrał mu szklankę i położył dłoń na jego lewym ramieniu.  


\- Co się dzieje, Tony?  


\- Ja… - brunet przełknął głośno ślinę. Co miał niby powiedzieć? Że miał jakieś głupie zwidy? Że to wszystko, to było jakieś „dejavu”? Że te zielone oczy go prześladują? I jeszcze ten Głos w jego głowie. Obcy głos, a jednak wiedział, że łączy się on z tymi zielonymi oczami. Tylko skąd to wiedział?  


\- Tony, powiedz coś. Co to było?  


\- Nie mam pojęcia. – brązowe oczy spojrzały na Kapitana zdziwione i zagubione. – Nie pamiętam…  


Rogers już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy Tony zerwał się na równe nogi. W ogóle nie było po nim znać tego, że przed chwilą nie mógł oddychać. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do blondyna i przeciągnął z cichym jękiem.  


\- To, jaki rodzaj zadowól Bruce i Clint organizują? I do tego mnie nie zaprosili! Ja już im pokażę…  


Geniusz ruszył do drzwi, mrucząc pod nosem jakieś obelgi. Steve nie powiedział nic, zszokowany zachowaniem bilionera. Stark odwrócił się w drzwiach i spojrzał na przyjaciela.  


\- Idziesz, czy nie?  


\- Idę!  


Blondyn podążył za Starkiem, nadal nie wiedząc, co ma o całej sytuacji myśleć. Postanowił przedyskutować to z Nataszą. Kobieta wydawała się bardzo zżyta z bilionerem przed jego pobytem w szpitalu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Czterdzieści pięć godzin bez snu. Tony sięgnął po kubek, który znów okazał się pusty. Przetarł oczy i ziewnął rozdzierająco, aż zabolała go żuchwa. Zebrał dziesięć z iluś kubków po kawie i ruszył do kuchni, by uzupełnić zapas czarnego napoju. W kuchni nie było nikogo, co było dziwne, bo o każdej porze dnia i nocy ktoś łaził po wieży. Tym kimś był najwyraźniej dzisiaj Tony.  


Stanął przy maszynie do kawy, wrzucając uprzednio brudne kubki do zlewu. Ziewnął ponownie, przetarł oczy i wlepił wzrok w maszynę, jakby to miało przyśpieszyć jej pracę. Nie przyśpieszyło. Tony usiadł na krześle, oparł się na stole i już po kilku minutach chrapał w najlepsze, śliniąc blat, na którym leżał.  


Był w pokoju bez okien. Jedynym meblem była tu czerwona sofa, na której ktoś siedział. Czuł, że zbliża się do sofy, a jednocześnie widział wszystko z jednego miejsca. Nie miał żadnej kontroli nad swoim ciałem i to go przerażało.  


Czuł irytację i złość, chociaż nie wiedział, dlaczego. Zobaczył siebie, jak krzyczy na tą postać, po czym siada obok niej. Poczuł, jak złość się ulatnia, a jej miejsce zajmuje troska. Troska o kogoś, kto posiadał zielone oczy. Te zielone oczy, które go prześladowały. I głos! To był Głos! Ten Głos!  


_**\- Kocham cię, Tony.** _   


Poczuł strach, a zaraz potem gorąco, które opanowało całe jego ciało. Kocha go! Ktoś go kocha!! I najprawdopodobniej on odwzajemnia to uczucie. Chciał powiedzieć o tym. Czuł, że musi powiedzieć to tej postaci o zielonych oczach! Że innej okazji nie będzie miał. Ale jego usta nie reagowały.  


Nie słyszał wszystkiego, co mówiła ta postać. Odpowiedzi, które dawał, również nie były wyraźnie. To wszystko nie miało sensu. Kogo ma zapomnieć? Kto go uratował? Kto się poświęcił? I dlaczego czuł się tak, jakby ktoś wyrywał mu serce z piersi kawałek po kawałku?  


To wszystko, to tylko sen. Uświadomił to sobie, gdy poczuł, jak chłodne dłonie o długich palcach pochwyciły jego twarz. Pocałunek był długi, czuły i pełen uczuć, których nie rozumiał. Płakał, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego. Krzyczał, gdy ta postać znikała, chociaż jego ciało w ciszy godziło się na to. Krzyczał, patrząc na siebie płaczącego i zwiniętego na sofie. Miał ochotę rwać włosy z głowy, płakać, wyć i już nigdy nie wychodzić ze swojego pokoju, gdy już się obudzi.  


\- Tony… obudź się…  


Poczuł szarpnięcie i wszystko zaczęło blaknąć. Zacisnął mocniej powieki, chcąc pozostać w tym śnie dłużej. Co z tego, że czuł ból w sercu, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. Co z tego, że nie mógł oddychać, bo każdy oddech zamieniał się w kolejne łzy. Czuł też uczucia, których bał się zapomnieć. Dobre uczucia, które sprawiały, że chciał żyć, a jednocześnie sprawiały ból.  


Kolejne szarpnięcie, tym razem mocniejsze. Uchylił powieki i jęknął, gdy oślepiło go światło.  


\- Tony, wszystko w porządku?  


Steve trzymał dłoń na jego ramieniu i wyglądał na zmartwionego. Stark podniósł się ze stołu i rozejrzał nieprzytomnie. Gdy jego wzrok znów spoczął na blondynie, zdziwił się lekko. Kapitan wyglądał, jakby coś go martwiło. Miał zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy i przyglądał mu się w ten dziwny, uważny sposób, który sprawiał, że Tony miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się szeroko, by tylko Kapitan przestał tak wyglądać. Czyżby znów zrobił coś nie tak? Coś wybuchło? Coś się zepsuło?  


\- Tony… - Steve usiadł obok niego na krześle. Wydawał się tak smutny, że aż serce się krajało. Serce Starka aż wyło, gdy patrzył w jego smutne oczy. – Tony, ty płaczesz…  


Cholera! Tony przejechał palcami po mokrych policzkach, a w tej samej chwili całym jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Skulił się na krześle i przycisnął mocno dłonie do reaktora w jego piersi. To, co najbardziej do bolało, było za reaktorem. Płakał, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat. Rogers masował wolno jego plecy, szepcząc coś cicho, próbując go uspokoić. Ale to wcale nie pomagało.  


\- Tony, boli cię coś? Powiedz… Co się stało?  


\- On… Ktoś… Ten sen… - Bilioner wyrzucał z siebie słowa między jednym szlochem, a drugim. Nie mógł nic więcej powiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, jak mógłby to wytłumaczyć.  


\- Tony, już spokojnie. Kim jest ten „ktoś”? Możesz mi powiedzieć…  


\- Nie…!  


Tony zerwał się na równe nogi, odpychając rękę blondyna od siebie. Mógł nie wiedzieć, dlaczego płacze. Mógł nie wiedzieć, do kogo należą te zielone oczy. I ten Głos. Mógł tego nie wiedzieć. Ale był pewny jednego. Nie mógł powiedzieć NIKOMU o nim. Nikt się nie może dowiedzieć. Odbiorą go. Usuną całkowicie. Nikt nie może…  


Nim Steve mógł zareagować, Stark odwrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł z kuchni. Słyszał, jak Rogers go woła, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. W ostatniej chwili ominął Clinta i Natasze. Widzenie utrudniały mu ciągle płynące łzy. Zignorował ich pytania, wpadł do windy i zjechał do warsztatu, po czym zamknął się w nim. Dopiero, gdy był sam, a ciszę odgoniły dźwięki gitar i basów, odetchnął głęboko, oparł się o drzwi i zsunął wolno, by usiąść na ziemi. Łzy w końcu przestały płynąć, ale w piersi czuł pustkę. Bolało nadal, ale ta pustka była dużo gorsza. Nie czuł nic. Zamknął oczy i skupił się na resztkach wspomnień, które zostały mu ze snu. Zielone oczy. Głos. Pocałunek. I to gorące, wspaniałe uczucie, które ogarniało całe jego ciało. Uczucie do kogoś, kogo nie pamiętał. Uczucie, które sprawiało ból.  


Nie wiedzieć, kiedy, znalazł się przy małym barku w rogu warsztatu. Od dawna do niego nie zaglądał. Przestał pić. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć tylko, z jakiego powodu. Nie było to jednak ważne teraz. Ważna była teraz pustka i ból oraz uczucie, które wszystko zaczęło. Uczucie, które teraz, poza snem, było tylko kłopotem. Uczucie, które go dręczyło. Alkohol pomagał zapomnieć. I chociaż Tony chciał się dowiedzieć więcej. Dowiedzieć, do kogo było to uczucie. I dlaczego tak bolało, to jednocześnie pragnął, by jak najszybciej zapomnieć i móc w spokoju żyć tak, jak wcześniej. Nie przejmować się. Bez tych zielonych oczu. I Głosu. Bogowie, Głos był wspaniały.  


Pierwsza szklanka szybko została opróżniona. Kolejne również nie były problemem. Tony nawet się nie zorientował, gdy pustych butelek zrobiło się więcej, niż pełnych. Było mu wspaniale. Wszystko wokół wirowało. Uśmiechnął się do Dummy’ego, który warczał coś i ciągnął go za koszulkę. Posłusznie za nim poszedł, zabierając ze sobą nowo napoczętą butelkę. Gdy padł na kanapę, na którą robot go zaprowadził, zachichotał. Dummy pochylił się nad nim, zaniepokojony jego reakcją.  


\- Ta kanapa… czerwona… taka sama, jak we śnie…  


Robot zamruczał coś i pokręcił się w miejscu, próbując zabrać z rąk mężczyzny butelkę. Tony zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Wpatrywał się tylko przez dłuższą chwilę w sufit.  


\- Jarvis?  


_\- Tak, sir?_   


Tony spojrzał na butelkę i zmusił mózg do pracy. Chciał coś wiedzieć. Tylko nie bardzo wiedział, co.  


\- Czego nie wiem?  


_\- Nie mogę udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie, sir._   


I gdyby Tony był bardziej trzeźwy, usłyszałby wahanie i smutek w mechanicznym głosie AI.  


\- Jarvis, ja… - upił łyk z butelki i spojrzał na stół przed nim, po czym z jękiem położył się na sofie. – Chcę coś pamiętać… Uczucie… Chcę je pamiętać i zapomnieć. Jednocześnie. To ma sens?  


_\- Nie ma. Ale uczucia nie są moją mocną stroną, sir._   


\- jesteś wspaniały, Jarvis. I kocham cię.  


_\- Dziękuję, sir._   


Dummy podjechał do Starka i trącił go w ramię, mrucząc coś po swojemu.  


\- Tak, ciebie też kocham, Dummy. – bilioner poklepał robota po jego mechanicznej ręce. – Wy mnie nigdy nie zostawicie, prawda?  


Odpowiedziało mu głośne, entuzjastyczne wręcz buczenie. Chwilę później Tony spał, tym razem nie mając żadnych snów.


	5. Chapter 5

Nie było za dobrze. Steve doskonale o tym wiedział. Tony nie trzeźwiał. Nie rozstawał się z butelką. Rogers nie wiedział, dlaczego geniusz przestał pić, ale jak widać znów zaczął. Już nawet o szklankę nie chodziło. Teraz Stark widziany był w wieży zawsze w towarzystwie butelki szkockiej. I żadna rozmowa z nim nie przynosiła najmniejszego skutku. Tony NIE MIAŁ ŻADNEGO PROBLEMU! Szkoda tylko, że przy wymawianiu tych słów potknął się o dywan i wpadł na ścianę. Już stanie w pozycji prostej było problemem. Nie mówiąc już o byciu Iron-manem. Steve poprosił, więc o pomoc Pepper. Ale nawet ona nie mogła w tej sytuacji nic zrobić. Było bardzo źle…  


Thor wrócił niespodziewanie jednego wieczoru, gdy całą piątką siedzieli w salonie i oglądali jakieś filmy. Tony był akurat w dobrej formie. Zdążył wypić tylko pół butelki odkąd obudził się późnym popołudniem. Gdy bóg wszedł do pomieszczenia odstawił butelkę i spojrzał na niego tak jakby czegoś od niego oczekiwał.  


\- Witaj z powrotem – Clint uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jak pobyt w domu?  


\- Męczący… - odpowiedział blondyn i usiadł na wolnym fotelu, kładąc młot obok na ziemi. Westchnął, a jego niebieskie oczy spoczęły na bilionerze.  


\- A jak tam Loki? Jaką karę mu wymyśliliście?  


Natasza spojrzała na Starka, który wzdrygnął się, gdy Barton wypowiedział te słowa. Geniusz spojrzał kątem oka na butelkę i wyglądał, tak jakby miał ochotę zwymiotować. Kobieta wróciła spojrzeniem do boga, który nie spuszczał wzroku z inżyniera. _On wie_ , dotarło do niej, gdy odczytała smutek na jego twarzy. _On o wszystkim wie._  


\- Mój brat został obdarty z całej jego magii, po czym został wygnany na tułaczkę po światach. Wszechojciec był nieugięty i bardzo surowy dla niego.  


\- I dobrze mu tak! Odpowie za wszystko co nam zrobił!  


\- Clint!  


Łucznik spojrzał na Bruce'a. Doktor pokręcił głową, po czym wstał, złapał Bartona za ramię i wyprowadził go z salonu mrucząc coś o jedzeniu dla boga. Blondyn próbował protestować, ale jedno spojrzenie Nataszy uciszyło go od razu.  


\- Przywiozłem ze sobą coś specjalnie dla ciebie, przyjacielu. To małe ciastko poprawi ci humor, gwarantuję…  


Tony spojrzał na Thora, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co mówi. Powinien się cieszyć, że Loki odpowiedział za swoje winy. I cieszył się. Ale coś w środku sprawiało, że nie mógł się uśmiechnąć. Wolno wyciągnął dłoń i przyjął ciastko z rąk boga, po czym znów spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  


\- Zjedz. Gwarantuję, że ci pomoże…  


Więc Tony zjadł. I nic się nie stało. Spojrzał na butelkę alkoholu, ale nie chciał po nią sięgać. To dziwne coś w środku nadal pulsowało, ale tym razem inaczej.  


\- Więc mówisz, że Loki wędruje po światach – powiedział wolno Steve, siadając za geniuszem. – Czy jest możliwość, że trafi tu do nas?  


\- Nawet gdyby tu trafił, nie będzie w stanie nic zrobić. Mój ojciec… Odyn ukarał Lokiego za kłamstwa – Thor zacisnął mocno pięści, po czym wytarł dłonie o spodnie, jakby były brudne lub mokre. – Byłem przy tym. Krasnoludy przyniosły specjalną nic. Musiałem go trzymać, gdy zszywały razem jego usta…  


 _Czuje się winny_. Natasza doskonale znała to uczucie. Thor czuje się winny za to, co stało się Lokiemu. Nadal wydaje mu się, że ma jego krew na swoich rękach. Może kara była przeznaczona dla Trikstera, ale dosięgła również Thora.  


Steve odetchnął głęboko. Już miał o coś zapytać, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na drżących ramionach Starka. W tej samej chwili Natasza wstała gwałtownie i wyciągnęła boga na korytarz. Miała tyle pytań, na które tylko blondyn mógł odpowiedzieć.  


\- Wiesz o wszystkim – to nie było pytanie. Thor tylko kiwnął głową, a smutek zagościł na jego twarzy. – Loki ci powiedział…  


\- Wiedziałem, nim złapaliśmy mojego brata. Znam jego magię. Przybył do mnie wiele miesięcy temu i wymusił obietnicę, że gdy przyjdzie czas, zabiorę go do Wszechojca.  


\- Przyjdzie czas? Na co?  


\- Anthony zdołał zmienić Lokiego, ale każda wina poniesie karę. Loki miał do wyboru dwie kary. Odrzucił tą lżejszą. Nie chciał poświęcać swojej miłości, która go naprawiła.  


\- Odyn chciał w jakiś sposób ukarać również Starka? Za to, że pokochał Lokiego? – na twarzy kobiety malowało się niedowierzanie.  


\- Gdyby Loki tu został, Odyn wysłałby kogoś, by go złapał. A Anthony zapewne nie siedziałby bezczynnie i się przypatrywał, jak ktoś zszywa usta jego ukochanego – blondyn znów wytarł dłonie o spodnie, po czym zacisnął je mocno w pięści.  


\- A to ciastko?  


\- Ostatnie zaklęcie mego brata. Zabrał Tonyemu wspomnienia, ale miłości nie da się tak po prostu odebrać. To zaklęcie pokieruje tą miłością…  


\- Pokieruje? Kogo Tony pokocha?  


\- Tego, kto to uczucie będzie mógł odwzajemnić.  


\- Steve…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Płakał. Znowu. Cichy chichot opuścił jego usta, by zaraz zmienić się w kolejną falę łez. Cholera, nie uronił ani jednej łzy (przynajmniej nie był tego świadomy), gdy Pepper go rzucała, a teraz płakał jak dziecko. I co najlepsze, nie miał zielonego pojęcia dlaczego! I jeszcze to cholerne coś w środku, co pulsowało, wysyłając na zmianę ból i przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele. Przydałoby się to zatopić, zapomnieć… Na myśl o alkoholu robiło mu się niedobrze.  


\- Tony, co się stało?  
 _Jakbym wiedział co się stało, to bym sobie z tym poradził!_ Chciał warknąć, ale jedyne co opuściło jego usta, to szloch. _Wspaniale! Nie ma to jak płakać przed Amerykańskim Chłopcem!_ Ta myśl wywołała kolejny chichot, który znów zmienił się w łzy.  


\- Tony, coś cię boli? To przez to dziwne ciastko? Tony…?  
Duża dłoń na jego plecach. Po krótkiej chwili Steve ujął jego twarz w dłonie i zmusił go, by na niego spojrzał. Jego ręce były duże i ciepłe. Uspokajały go.  


\- Tony, powiedz coś…  


\- Steve…  


Uchylił powieki i zamarł. Te oczy! Te oczy, które go prześladowały! Że też wcześniej tego nie dostrzegł! One nawet nie były zielone. Były niebieskie! Cholernie niebieskie oczy Kapitana Ameryki!  


\- Steve…? – zaszlochał, a blondyn przygarnął go do swojej masywnej piersi. Tony wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc upajając się jego zapachem i pozwolił się tulić.  


\- Już w porządku, Tony. Jestem tu. Wszystko jest ok.  


Głos. Ten Głos! Dlaczego wcześniej mu to umknęło? To był Głos! Zaniepokojony i wrażliwy, a nie psotny i silny. Głos Rogersa. Jakim był głupcem! Stracił tyle czasu!  


\- Steve… - wyswobodził się z rąk żołnierza i sam ujął jego twarz w swoje dłonie. Wolno wsunął jedną dłoń w blond włosy, drugą zsunął na jego ramię, po czym oparł czoło o jego czoło, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego oczu. Boże, te oczy!  


\- Tony, co ty robisz?  


Nie wiedział. Nie miał pojęcia. Czuł potrzebę bycia blisko, jak najbliżej. To „coś” w końcu przestało boleć. Rozlewało tylko przyjemne, kojące ciepło po jego całym ciele, gdy był blisko.  


\- Tony, ja…  


\- Steve, błagam – jęknął, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. – Nie każ mi sobie iść. Nie teraz, gdy zrozumiałem wszystko.  


Nie płakał już. Ale jeżeli płacz pozwoli mu zostać dłużej w objęciach żołnierza, znów się rozpłacze. Byle by tylko z nim być.  


\- Czy w tym momencie mogę cię pocałować?  


Kiwnął głową, nawet o tym nie myśląc. I gdy gorące usta Rogersa dotknęły jego, gdzieś w środku w nim wybuchło coś ciepłego. Coś ciepłego, wspaniałego o zielonym kolorze. Radość jaką poczuł sprawiała, że chciał się śmiać. Objął szyję blondyna i przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie. Czuł się wspaniale, żywy, szczęśliwy, pełny. A te łzy, które teraz płynęły z jego oczu, to MUSIAŁY być łzy szczęścia.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Dlaczego stoicie na korytarzu? Stało się tam coś?  


Clint ruszył do salonu, ale masywna dłoń boga piorunów zatrzymała go w miejscu. Barton spojrzał na blondyna, ale ten nie spuszczał wzroku z Nataszy. Kobieta westchnęła cicho, próbując nie wyobrażać sobie za bardzo, co może się stać, gdy to ciastko zadziała. Albo, co gorsza, zadziała i później przestanie działać. Steve będzie zdruzgotany, a Tony zapewne już się nie podniesie ze swojego alkoholowego uzależnienia.  


\- Wiecie co? Zaczynacie mnie przerażać. Powinniśmy się chyba cieszyć. Ten gnojek dostał za swoje, mamy jednego wroga mniej…  


\- Barton, czasami się zastanawiam, czy ten twój doskonały wzrok to tylko przechwałki. Potrafisz być strasznie ślepy czasami…  


\- Tasza!!!  


\- Ona ma rację, Clint – tym razem to był Bruce, który wolno do nich podszedł. – Zabierz proszę Thora do kuchni. Jedzenie jest już gotowe.  


\- Czuję się jak dziecko, które rodzice wysyłają do innego pokoju, gdy chcą poważnie porozmawiać! – naburmuszył się łucznik.  


\- Jedzenie? Wspaniale! Podróż z Asgardu była naprawdę wyczerpująca!  


I nie zważając na krzyki blondyna, bóg złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w stronę kuchni. Natasza spojrzała na doktora, który uśmiechnął się delikatnie i ściągnął z nosa okulary, by wytrzeć je o krawędź koszuli.  


\- Chcesz o czymś porozmawiać? – spytała, po chwili ciszy, gdy brunet wsuwał z powrotem na nos okulary.  


\- Miłość nie jest prosta, Nataszo. I wcale nie dziwię się Toniemu, że się tak zachowywał. Nie dziwię się też Lokiemu. Zrobił to, co uważał za słuszne, chociaż nie twierdzę, że wybrał dobrą opcję.  


\- Ty również wiesz? Od kiedy? – tym razem czerwonowłosa wyglądała na całkowicie zaskoczoną. Bruce uśmiechnął się znów i spojrzał w stronę salonu, w którym panowała całkowita cisza.  


\- Tony jest bardzo gadatliwy, gdy jest pijany. Wspomniał coś nim przestał pić, a po tym, jak wrócił ze szpitala, wystarczyło, że skojarzyłem ze sobą kilka faktów. Wychodzi na to, że nie wiedzą tylko Clint i Steve oraz sam Tony.  


\- Thor przywiózł ze sobą zaklęcie, które pokieruje miłością Starka. Najwyraźniej jej odbiorcą będzie Steve.  


\- Nie dziwi mnie to, ale jak już wspomniałem, miłość nie jest prosta – tym razem na twarzy Bannera pojawiło się znużenie. Jego wzrok powędrował w stronę kuchni na drugim końcu korytarza. W drzwiach kobieta dostrzegła Clinta, który opowiadał coś żywiołowo Gromowładnemu, machając przy tym zawzięcie rękami. Doktor westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na agentkę, która teraz uśmiechała się delikatnie. – Co z tego, że miłość Toniego będzie teraz ukierunkowana w stronę Kapitana? A co, jeśli zaklęcie się wyczerpie? Albo Steve nie będzie chciał odwzajemnić tego uczucia? Chociaż nie, Steve na pewno je odwzajemni. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie wiadomo, kiedy to zaklęcie się skończy?  


\- Thor stwierdził, że zaklęcie będzie trzymać dotąd, aż miłość Starka nie będzie prawdziwa. Chociaż on sam nie wie, jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać. Nie miał czasu dokładnie wypytać o wszystko Lokiego. Mówił, że to wszystko stało się tuż przed jego egzekucją.  


\- Oby tylko nie wyszło z tego nic gorszego, co jest teraz…  


\- Idziecie, czy nie?! – dotarł do nich krzyk Clinta. – Bo Thor i ja zjemy wszystko.  


\- Idziemy! – odpowiedziała Natasza, po czym uśmiechnęła się do doktora. – Masz może ochotę na wyjście do kina?  


\- Z tobą? – zdziwił się Banner.  


\- Ze mną i Clintem. Bo pewnie on będzie nalegał, by z nami iść.  


\- Ja… - zaczął mężczyzna, ale zaraz zamilkł, czerwieniąc się lekko.  


\- Zapytam Pepper, kiedy ma wolną chwilę. Możemy zrobić z tego podwójną randkę. – kobieta szturchnęła go lekko w ramię i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Co ty na to, doktorze?  


\- Cóż, skoro nalegasz… - westchnął, nie potrafiąc jednak powstrzymać radosnego uśmiechu, wypływającego na jego usta. – A Thor?  


\- Jane się nim zajmie. O to się nie martw.  


\- Natasza, czy on…?  


\- Miłość nie jest prosta, doktorze – czerwonowłosa złapała go za ramię i poprowadziła w stronę kuchni. – Ale zawsze warto się o nią postarać.  


\- Twierdziłaś, że miłość jest dla dzieci – Bruce nie mógł się powstrzymać, by to powiedzieć.  


\- Nadal tak twierdzę. Ale czasami dobrze jest znów poczuć się dzieckiem…


	6. Chapter 6

Czuł się jak we śnie. Wszystko wokół zdawało się go nie dotyczyć. Jedyne, co się liczyło, to był Steve. Jego niebieskie oczy. Jego duże dłonie. Jego uśmiech. I głos. Głoś był najlepszy. Mógłby zrobić wszystko, jeżeli ten Głos by go o to poprosił!

Drużyna nie była zdziwiona tym, co się stało. Przyjęli to ze spokojem. Chociaż i tak w ogóle się tym nie przejmował. Nie obchodziło go to, co mówili inni. Nie było to ważne.

Usiadł na kanapie obok żołnierza, po czym położył się z głową na jego kolanach. Blondyn położył dłoń na jego głowie, nie odrywając wzroku od czytanej książki i głaskał go po włosach. Nie minął tydzień, ale Steve już zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego, że gdy Tony nie widział go dłużej niż 10 godzin, zawsze przychodził, by z nim posiedzieć, przytulić się i w ciszy programować coś na tablecie, lub oglądać film. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Było nawet miłe. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że Tony może tak szukać czyjejś obecności i dotyku.

Rogers podniósł głowę, gdy Natasza weszła do pomieszczenia. Za nią szła Pepper, do której Tony pomachał energicznie, prawie wytrącając żołnierzowi książkę z rąk.

\- Tony!

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem.

Steve uśmiechnął się, widząc skruszoną minę geniusza, pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i wrócił do przerwanego projektu.

\- Film już się skończył? – blondyn uśmiechnął się do rudowłosych, które siedziały na jednym fotelu, Pepper normalnie, a Natasza na oparciu, z nogami na udach kobiety, szepcząc coś do siebie. – Gdzie zgubiłyście Bruce’a i Clinta?

\- Chłopcy postanowili coś jeszcze zjeść, a my nie miałyśmy ochoty – Pots uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, ale w jej oczach czaiło się coś smutnego, czego Rogers do końca nie potrafił nazwać.

\- Poza tym Thor powinien niedługo wrócić. Nie chciałyśmy, byście sami musieli się z nim użerać po tym, jak już Jane go odstawi – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, co zaowocowało rumieńcami na twarzy żołnierza.

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy wy nam dajecie kilka godzin sam na sam? – spytał Tony, a rumieńce Steva stały się jeszcze bardziej czerwone.

\- Mieliście już kilka godzin, ale jak widać, spędziłeś je w warsztacie.

\- Serio? – Stark jęknął żałośnie i spojrzał na kapitana, który zaśmiał się cicho. – I ja to zaprzepaściłem?

\- Tony… - blondyn ukrył twarz w dłoniach, ale czerwone uszy całkowicie zdradzały to, co myślał.

\- Więc możemy sobie pójść i nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał?

Kobiety z poważną miną pokiwały głowami, a Steve wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz spłonąć. Nie mógł nawet spojrzeć w oczy geniuszowi, bo gdy tylko ich wzrok się krzyżował, kapitan robił się bardziej czerwony, co nie powinno być możliwe, a jednak było. Tony wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha i zerwał z miejsca.

\- Chodź żołnierzu! – bilioner oblizał usta i pokazał głową na drzwi. – Jest film, który już od dawna chciałem obejrzeć, a tobie też się on zapewne spodoba.

I nie czekając na Rogersa, wyszedł z salonu, prawie podskakując. Steve odetchnął głęboko, po czym posłał w stronę czerwonowłosych zażenowany uśmiech i podążył za geniuszem. Nie zauważył porozumiewawczych uśmiechów, które kobiety ze sobą wymieniły.

 

 

Cokolwiek by ktoś nie uważał, Steve i Tony naprawdę oglądali film. Leżeli na łóżku, brunet wtulony w masywną pierś żołnierza, otoczony jego ramionami w pasie. Tydzień po tygodniu, od tej chwili spędzali wieczory właśnie tak. Wtuleni w siebie, wpatrzeni w telewizor aż nie zasnęli we własnym ramionach. Nie działo się nic więcej.

Steve był pewien, że Tony robi to dla niego. Chodzili na randki – kolacje w restauracjach, kino, kręgle i inne miejsca, do których geniusz ciągnął blondyna. Spali w jednym łóżku, lecz nic poza tym. Całowali się, tak, ale wszystko wyglądało niewinnie biorąc pod uwagę przeszłość Toniego Starka. A Steve, mimo iż pochodził z innego wieku, miał potrzeby, jak każdy zdrowy mężczyzna. Był wdzięczny za tak wolny rozwój wydarzeń, mógł przyzwyczaić się do tego, że teraz dwie osoby tej samej płci mogą swobodnie się spotykać. Ale wstyd przyznać, ręce same wędrowały mu gdzie nie trzeba. Kto by pomyślał, że to właśnie Rogers będzie tym w tym związku, który będzie chciał przyśpieszyć rozwój wydarzeń. 

Ponad dwa miesiące Steve cieszył się tym, co miał. Rozkoszował się byciem z Tonym, dotykaniem go, całowaniem, spaniem w jednym łóżku. Cieszył się, gdy byli razem. Bał się o niego, gdy walczyli. Starał się go bronić. Opiekował się nim. Był szczęśliwy. Ale był również mężczyzną. I przebywanie z Tonym w jednym pomieszczeniu, dotykanie go, prowadziło za sobą odpowiednie reakcje.

Tony w warsztacie, skoncentrowany na nowym projekcie, często mokry od potu, umazany smarem. Tony tuż po jedzeniu, z wielkim, leniwym i radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Tony tuż po przebudzeniu lub przed samym zaśnięciem, z mgiełką snu na oczach, z uśmiechem na ustach. Tony tuż po pocałunku, z lekkimi wypiekami na policzkach, z błyskiem w oku, oblizujący usta. Tony wtulony w niego, wręcz domagający się swoją osobą o dotyk, z wyrazem twarzy, którego żołnierz nigdy nie potrafił określić. Steve nie mógł przestać myśleć o brunecie. Zapełnił kilka zeszytów szkicami mężczyzny oraz własnymi fantazjami. Chciał wiedzieć, jak będzie wyglądał Tony w czasie seksu, podczas szczytowania, tuż po seksie. Chciał tego! Tak długo już czekał. Nawet z Peggy nie czuł takiej żądzy! Coś musiał zrobić.

Zaczął powoli. Przeciągając i pogłębiając pocałunki, inicjując je. Błądził dłońmi po ciele Starka. Już te ciche westchnienia, które wydobywały się z ust geniusza sprawiały, że było mu niewygodnie w spodniach. Na tym się jednak z jakiegoś powodu, którego Steve nie znał, kończyło. A Rogers nie wiedział, co innego mógłby zrobić.

Po pewnej walce przestał myśleć. Tony został trafiony jakimś dziwnym promieniem, który sprawił, że jego zbroja przestała działać. Gdy zobaczył, jak Iron-Man spada bezwładnie i uderza w ziemię, tworząc krater w ulicy, jego serce na chwilę się zatrzymało. Później wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko, że jedyne, co pamiętał, to ulga, gdy kurz się już rozwiał i okazało się, że Hulk zdążył złapać Starka. Wygrali, oddali złoczyńcę w łapy agentów TARCZY i wrócili do wieży.

\- Jesteś idiotą, Tony! Gdyby nie Hulk, zapewne leżałbyś w szpitalu z połamanymi kośćmi! 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego może się stać!

\- Nie mogłeś tego uniknąć?!

\- Wyobraź sobie, że akurat zajęty byłem ostrzeliwaniem tego robocika, który ganiał za Clintem!

Steve wydał z siebie okrzyk frustracji i zaczął pomagać bilionerowi ściągać jego zbroję. Krok po kroku ściągnęli w końcu wszystko. Stark uśmiechnął się szeroko do żołnierza i zszedł ze stołu, na którym do tej pory leżał. Zdążył przejść tylko kilka kroków, jak Steve złapał go i przyszpilił do ściany.

\- Jak wiesz, Kapitanie, moja zbroja daje mi możliwość zabawy w Avengersa, a w tej chwili nie działa, więc jeżeli byłbyś tak miły…

\- Tony… - zaczął ostrzegawczo blondyn.

\- Muszę ją naprawić, Steve! Inaczej jestem bezużyteczny. A ja nie lubię być bezużyteczny!

\- **_Za dużo gadasz, Stark!_**

Tony na chwilę oniemiał. Coś mu się nie zgadzało. Otworzył usta, bu odpowiedzieć, ale Rogers skutecznie uciszył go pocałunkiem. Brunet jęknął, zaskoczony tym i całkowicie zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć, po czym przymknął oczy i odwzajemnił pocałunek. W tym momencie cała cierpliwość Kapitana się wyczerpała, a hamulce puściły.

Steve złapał niższego mężczyznę za tyłek, ścisnął lekko i przycisnął mocniej do ściany własnym ciałem, nie przestając go całować. Wsunął kolano między jego nogi, otarł je o jego krocze i uśmiechnął się, gdy bilioner jęknął głośno. Przejechał językiem po jego szyi i wsunął jedną dłoń pod koszulkę geniusza, unosząc ją, aż w końcu całkowicie ściągając.

\- Steve…

Jego imię tylko jeszcze go pobudziło. Ugryzł bruneta lekko w miejscu, gdzie szyja łączyła się z ramieniem, podniósł go wyżej i otarł się biodrami o jego biodra, wydając z siebie ciche westchnienie rozkoszy. Tony oplótł go nogami w pasie i wplótł palce w jego włosy, jednocześnie poruszając biodrami.Ciągłe jęki opuszczały jego usta, gdy Rogers całował go i lizał po szyi.

\- Nie chcę już czekać, Tony… - Steve znów otarł się o bruneta. – Nie mogę dłużej czekać…

\- Myślałem… - Stark zajęczał głośno. – Myślałem, że wolisz iść z tym powoli.

\- Chciałem… Ale przy tobie nie potrafię – Steve pocałował go, od razu wsuwając język między uchylone wargi mężczyzny. Przerwał pocałunek po kilku minutach i jęknął głośno, gdy brunet otarł się o jego krocze. – Boże, spójrz na siebie! Jak mogłem powstrzymywać się przez tyle czasu?

\- Jakoś ci się to udawało… A teraz mniej gadania, więcej całowania!

Rogers uśmiechnął się szeroko i znów go pocałował. Już po chwili koszulka blondyna spadła na podłogę. Kapitan rozpiął spodnie bruneta, wsunął dłoń w środek i ujął jego twardniejącego członka. Stark jęknął głośno i poruszył biodrami. Steve doskonale zrozumiał ten ruch i wolno zaczął poruszać dłonią.

-Proszę… - jęknął geniusz, wbijając paznokcie w ramiona żołnierza

\- **_O co mnie prosisz, Stark?_**

Tony zamarł z szeroko otwartymi oczami. I nagle już nie wiedział, co jest prawdą, co wspomnieniem, a co fantazją. Głos powrócił! To był prawdziwy Głos! Boże, kim był ten Głos?

\- Tony?

Brunet jęknął, powracając nagle do rzeczywistości. Dłoń żołnierza na jego męskości. Czuł twardego penisa Kapitana, gdy ten ocierał się o niego. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego z żądzą, ale i wahaniem. Poruszył biodrami, a kolejne fale rozkoszy przebiegły przez jego ciało.

\- Nie przestawaj, Steve… Nawet mi się nie waż!

\- Ale…

Stark warknął cicho i pocałował go! Pocałunek był gwałtowny, agresywny, pełen walki. Gdy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie, obaj dyszeli głośno, nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

\- Nie waż mi się przestawać!! – warknął geniusz, uśmiechając się kącikami ust.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz – Steve odwzajemnił uśmiech i wznowił ruchy dłonią, przyśpieszając je jeszcze. – **_Jak zwykle władczy. Chcesz rządzić nawet wtedy, gdy jesteś dołem. Taka bezsilność cię podnieca, prawda Anthony?_**

Zajęczał głośno. To nie mogła być prawda. Przecież Steve to Głos. Na pewno to on! Przecież nikt inny nie potrafi go tak rozpalić. Nie tylko dotykiem, ale i samymi słowami…

 

_~~ „Zostawię cię takiego, podnieconego, w tej zapraszającej wręcz pozycji. Nie będziesz wiedział, czy zniknąłem, czy może tylko oglądam cię z boku. A gdy usłyszysz kroki, zaczniesz błagać. Błagać, by ktoś cię w końcu wypieprzył. Nieważne, kto to będzie. Ważne będzie tylko, by wszedł w ciebie mocno i doprowadził cię do końca. I dopiero, gdy cię rozwiąże, dowiesz się, kto to będzie…” ~~ _

_~~~~_

_~~~~_

__

Krzyknął dochodząc. Zamknął oczy i oparł głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny, próbując się uspokoić. Pod powiekami poczuł formujące się łzy. Oddychanie również zaczynało stawać się coraz trudniejsze, chociaż tak nie powinno być. Był w ramionach człowieka, który go kochał. Przy którym czuł się bezpieczny. Czuł jego gorące, rozpalone żądzą ciało. Przecież go ko-

 

_~~Nie jesteś dzieckiem, Stark! Dasz sobie radę! Masz przyjaciół. Będziesz z nimi. Dlatego zabieram ci wspomnienia. Być nie cierpiał.”~~ _

_~~„Nie odchodź. Nie będę potrafił bez ciebie żyć. Co z tego, że nie będę pamiętał. Kocham cię!”~~ _

 

Cichy szloch opuścił jego usta. Nie, to nie może być prawda! Oszukano go! To nie jest Steve! Steve nie jest Głosem! Głos odszedł! Zostawił go samego, zepsutego, z krwawiącą dziurą zamiast serca. Nic już nie jest prawdą.

\- Tony? Co się stało? Zrobiłeś coś nie tak? – w głosie Rogersa był strach i automatyczne poczucie winy.Żołnierz wolno postawił geniusza na ziemi, złapał go za brodę i zwrócił jego twarz ku sobie. – Tony, powiedz coś.

Uchylił powieki, by ujrzeć przed sobą niebieskie oczy. Przez krótką chwilę wszystko było nieważne. Liczyły się tylko te oczy. Te niebieskie… Niebieskie _… Niebieskie? To nie były te oczy. Głos nie miał takich oczu! Oczy Głosu były zielone, soczyście zielone, czasami wręcz jarzące się. Kłamstwa! Wszędzie kłamstwa!_

 

_~~Myślisz, że długo to potrwa?~~ _

_~~Co masz na myśli?~~ _

_~~To… Nas… W końcu inni się dowiedzą…~~ _

_~~Boisz się?~~ _

_~~Nie, ale jestem realistą. Jeżeli oni się dowiedzą, poleje się krew.~~ _

_~~Jestem pewien, że cokolwiek się stanie, nie pozwolę im cię skrzywdzić.~~ _

 

\- Nie…!

Zadziałał impulsywnie. Odepchnął dłoń Kapitana od swojej twarzy i odsunął się od niego, wpatrzony w niego czujnie. Widział, jak niedowierzanie maluje się na twarzy blondyna. Steve wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku, ale Tony wzdrygnął się i wbił bardziej w ścianę. W oczach bruneta było przerażenie i zdrada.

\- Tony, ja… Ja nie rozumiem – Rogers bezsilnie pokręcił głową. Czuł się okropnie. Tak świetnie zapowiadająca się noc nagle zmieniła się w koszmar. – Co takiego zrobiłem? Powiedz mi.

\- Nie ty… To nie ty… - wyszeptał bilioner, potrząsając głową. Nic już nie miało sensu. Ranił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie wiedział, kim jest Głos. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest Głos. Serce krwawiło. W głosie chaos. Wszędzie kłamstwa! Co jest prawdą? – Ty nie jesteś nim!

\- Kim? Kim nie jestem?! – wykrzyczał żołnierz, zaciskając mocno pięści. To był dla niego kompletny absurd! Byli razem ponad dwa miesiące, a teraz ma się dowiedzieć, że to jednak była pomyłka? Złość zaczynała brać górę nad zazwyczaj spokojnym Kapitanem. – Co takiego ukrywasz?! Do kogo mnie tak zawzięcie porównujesz?! To dlatego nie chciałeś, by to, co było między nami zaszło gdzieś dalej?!

\- Steve, ja… - Stark nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby w tej sytuacji powiedzieć. Nie wiedział, jak miał wytłumaczyć coś, czego sam nie rozumiał. Co mógłby zrobić, by wszystko naprawić? 

\- Co?! Zabrakło ci języka w gębie?! Jeszcze kilka minut temu tam był! Sam to sprawdziłem! A teraz nie potrafisz odpowiedzieć mi na proste pytanie?! Odpowiedz, do cholery!!!

Rogers znów przyszpilił mniejszego mężczyznę do ściany. Jedną ręką trzymał go mocno za ramię, drugą opierał się o ścianę na wysokości głowy bruneta. Geniusz w całkowitej ciszy i osłupieniu, z lejącymi się z oczu łzami wpatrywał się w wykrzywioną złością twarz Steva, który był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Jedyne, co teraz czuł, to strach.

\- Nie chcesz mówić? Dobrze – na usta blondyna wypłynął złośliwy uśmieszek, który wcale tam nie pasował. Steve nie powinien być złośliwy. Steve był dobry i delikatny, i wrażliwy, i… Tony zagryzł dolną wargę, czując zaciskające się palce żołnierza na ramieniu. – W końcu powiesz mi wszystko!

Pocałował go. Agresywnie, od razu wpychając mu język do ust. Rozluźnił palce, którymi go trzymał, całą swoją złość wsadzając w ten pocałunek. Nie myślał racjonalnie. Nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Jednak emocje, które gromadził w sobie od początku ich związku, wcześniejsza walka, strach i wściekłość zrobiły swoje.

Tony próbował się uwolnić, ale wiedział, że nie ma szans. Super siła i w ogóle. Kolejne łzy płynęły nieprzerwanie po policzkach. Miał ochotę krzyczeć. To przecież nie może się tak skończyć! Najczarniejsze scenariusze przelatywały przez jego głowę. Był bezsilny, całkowicie zdany na łaskę żołnierza.

- ** _Ugryź i uciekaj. Natychmiast!_**

Nie myślał. Po prostu tak zrobił. Zacisnął szczęki, po czym rozwarł je, czując krew w ustach. Kapitan odskoczył od niego z krzykiem, a Tony rzucił się do drzwi. Nie oglądał się za siebie. Gdy w końcu po szaleńczym biegu po schodach i przez korytarze znalazł się w swojej sypialni uświadomił sobie, że nikt go nie goni. Jest bezpieczny. Już nic mu nie grozi. Głos mu pomógł!

Poczuł mdłości i w ostatniej sekundzie dopadł do zlewu. Zwrócił wszystko, co miał w żołądku, czyli samą kawę i kawałek kanapki, którą Steve w niego wmusił pół godziny przed walką. Steve… Poczuł kolejną falę mdłości, ale dał radę się opanować. Wszedł do kabiny prysznicowej, puścił gorącą wodę i usiadł pod strumieniem. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił, by zawładnął nim płacz. W głowie zaczęło układać mu się kilka faktów.

_ Steve to nie Głos. Głos to ktoś, kto odpowiada za wszystko, co się zdarzyło. Głos zostawił mnie bez wspomnień o sobie, z tą dziurą zamiast serca. Coś kazało mi wierzyć, że Steve to Głos. I przez to zraniłem Steva. Kapitan zapewne teraz będzie się winił za to, co zrobił. Ale to nie była wina Steva. To przez Głos. I przeze mnie. Tak, to moja winny. Zapewne to również przeze mnie Głos odszedł, zostawił mnie, zabrał wszystkie wspomnienia. Nie chciał mnie już. Nie chciał, bym go szukał. A teraz ja skrzywdziłem Steva. Steve zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Nie kocham Steva. Kocham Głos. Kim jest pieprzony Głos?! Boże, to tak cholernie boli! _

Nie wiedział, ile tak siedział. Gdy w końcu łzy przestały płynąć, przyszło odrętwienie. Zamknięty we własnej głowie, nie czuł nic. Rzeczywistość nie istniała. Nic nie istniało. Gdy się „obudził”, ktoś, prawdopodobnie Jarvis, to musiał być Jarvis, wyłączył wodę. Wstał wolno i pozbył się przemoczonych spodni i bielizny. Przebrał się szybko w suche spodnie od piżamy oraz podkoszulek, po czym wszedł pod kołdrę. Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie, jak spędzał na tym łóżku wieczory, oglądając filmy, wtulony w Steva… _To już koniec! Tego już nie będzie! To nigdy nie było prawdziwe!_ Zacisnął palce na czerwonej poszewce.

 

_~~ Czerwona, na której blade ciało… prezentowało się wyjątkowo kusząco… ~~ _

 

Jęknął z frustracji! Miał tylko cząstki wspomnień, urywki myśli, barwę głosu, kolor oczu. Wystarczająco dużo, by czuć tęsknotę, zbyt mało, by cokolwiek się z tego dowiedzieć. Gdyby tylko jego mózg chciał współpracować! Musi wiedzieć więcej! Ale na razie musi się wyspać i wykombinować, jak wytłumaczyć wszystko Kapitanowi, by go jeszcze gorzej nie zranić. _Ale chyba gorzej, to już być nie może. Chyba jestem już na dnie. Teraz już może być tylko lepiej. Prawda?_

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAK STRASZNIE MI PRZYKRO!!!!! Postaram się poprawić! Serio. I podokańczać wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że ten oraz kolejne moje notki poprawią mój wizerunek w waszych oczach^^

\- Steve, możemy porozmawiać?  
Blondyn podniósł głowę znad kubka czarnej kawy i spojrzał nieprzytomnie na kobietę w drzwiach. Natasza wolno podeszła do stolika i usiadła naprzeciwko mężczyzny, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Kapitan westchnął głośno i znów wlepił wzrok we własny kubek, nawet nie starając się zacząć rozmowy.  
\- Co się stało, Steve?  
Mężczyzna zacisnął dłonie w pięści, starając się pozostać spokojnym. Westchnął ponownie, kręcąc gwałtownie głową.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Wydawało mi się, że wszystko jest dobrze. Że będzie tylko lepiej. A Tony… On stwierdził, że nie jestem NIM!  
\- Kim nie jesteś, Steve?  
\- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć…  
Natasza wolno zaczynała mieć tej całej sytuacji po prostu dość. Już lepiej by im było nigdy nie złapać Lokiego. Ale Fury nigdy by się na coś takiego nie zgodził. I nie wiadomo, jak zareagowała by drużyna, gdyby Tony się jednak przyznał. Thor oczywiście byłby zadowolony. W końcu miałby swojego małego braciszka przy sobie i bezpiecznego. Bruce… cóż, teraz jest za, ale to przez to dziwne zachowanie Starka. Nie wiadomo, co by zrobił wtedy. Clint i Steve to nadal wielkie niewiadome. A Natasza wyraziła już swoje zdanie na ten temat. Może, gdyby drużyna wtedy się o wszystkim dowiedziała i jednomyślnie pozwoliła na ten romansik, gdyby Tony prawie nie zginął, gdyby Loki nie poświęcił swojej magii, by go ratować… Wszystko mogło potoczyć się inaczej. Nie ma teraz już nad czym gdybać.  
Kobieta ujęła dłoń blondyna w swoje dłonie. Rogers spojrzał na nią z bólem wypisanym na twarzy.  
\- Jeżeli chcesz, porozmawiam ze Starkiem i wyjaśnię to wszystko.  
\- Powinienem go przeprosić. – przerwał jej żołnierz.  
\- Przeprosić? Ty? – zdziwiła się kobieta – Przecież to on powiedział ci, że…  
\- Napadłem na niego. Gdy powiedział TO, po prostu przyparłem go do ściany i… - Kapitan ukrył twarz w dłoniach, gdy jego głos się załamał.  
\- Co zrobiłeś, Steve?  
\- Nic! Ugryzł mnie i uciekł. Ale chciałem! Chciałem go zmusić! Wziąć siłą! I zrobiłbym to, gdyby nie uciekł!  
\- Steve…  
\- Jak mogłem coś takiego zrobić? Jak mogłem w ogóle pomyśleć o zrobieniu czegoś takiego? Natasza, ja…  
\- To nie twoja wina, Steve. – kobieta westchnęła, spoglądając na niego z czymś, co mogło wydawać się bólem w oczach.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
\- Najpierw muszę porozmawiać z Tonym. Wtedy wytłumaczę ci wszystko od początku.  
\- Wytłumaczysz, co?!  
\- To dziwne zachowanie Starka od chwili pojmania Lokiego.  
\- Nie rozumiem. Co Loki ma wspólnego z jego zachowaniem?  
\- Wszystko, Steve. Wszystko…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Spędził całe dwa dni w łóżku. Wstyd przyznać, ale bał się wyjść z pokoju. Steve może i był jego przyjacielem, ale teraz został zdradzony i Tony bał się tego, co może się stać, gdy znów staną oko w oko. Tym razem może już nie być tak łatwo uciec.  
Ucieczka wróciła jego myśli do problemu, który starał się ten cały czas rozwiązać. Głos. Kim on był? Kto był na tyle potężny i potrafił odbierać wspomnienia? Nieudolnie, bo Tony jednak coś pamiętał, ale jednak. Kto potrafił tak go omotać, by nawet bez wspomnień czuł ciągłą pustkę? Kto był na tyle okrutny, by postarać się przekierować jego miłość na kogoś innego, przez co zranił Steva? Kim był ten ktoś, do kogo nadal żywił uczucia?  
Na to pytanie nie miał odpowiedzi. Wszystko łączyło się w całość, ale nie miał najważniejszych elementów układanki i za Chiny nie mógł ich znaleźć. Dwa dni rozmyślania na kawie i jakiś krakersach nie przyniosły nic nowego. Więc postanowił w końcu wykonać jakąś normalną pracę w warsztacie.  
Warsztat od sypialni dzieliło kilkanaście pięter i korytarz. I ten korytarz był najgorszy. Gdy już dopadnie i wsiądzie do windy, nic mu nie przeszkodzi. Nim jednak to zrobi, może po drodze spotkać wszystkich. Łącznie z unikanym przez niego Kapitanem. To jednak tylko na chwilę zatrzymało Toniego. Brunet odetchnął głęboko z dłonią na klamce, otworzył drzwi i ruszył w stronę windy.  
Gdy przebiegł cały korytarz bez spotykania nikogo, był wręcz pewny, że chociaż ten raz szczęście się do niego uśmiechnęło. Gdy jednak stanął przed windą, której drzwi właśnie w tym momencie zaczęły się rozsuwać, wiedział, że tak różowo wcale nie będzie.  
Nim zobaczył, kto stoi w windzie, rozejrzał się szybko za jakąś kryjówką. Niestety wszystkie pomieszczenia wokół to były sypialnie innych avengersów, do których aktualnie nie miał wcale ochoty wchodzić. Odwrócił się więc i starał wrócić jak najszybciej do swojego pokoju. Zrobił jednak tylko trzy kroki, gdy zatrzymał go głos Nataszy.  
\- Musimy pogadać, Stark.  
 _Cóż, przynajmniej to nie Steve_ pomyślał geniusz i z westchnięciem powrócił do stojącej w windzie kobiety. Gdy już wszedł do środka, ta wybrała piętro z jego warsztatem, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Dopiero w warsztacie, gdy oboje usiedli na czerwonej sofie, Natasza spojrzała na mężczyznę. Przez chwilę Tony widział w jej oczach zmęczenie i smutek, ale to zaraz znikło, zastąpione zwykłą obojętnością.  
\- Więc o co chodzi, Nat? Bo jeżeli o moje dwudniowe zniknięcie, to byłem bardzo grzeczny i nikogo przez ten czas nie napastowałem. Nie ukażą się moje zdjęcia w tabloidzie, nie będzie żadnej rozróby, więc…  
\- Co pamiętasz?  
\- Co?  
Tony spojrzał na kobietę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Chyba mu coś umknęło. Może te dwa dni jakoś pozabijały mu większość komórek mózgowych, których alkohol do końca nie dał rady zabić? Bo coś tu się kompletnie nie zgadzało.  
\- Nat, nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Pamiętam wszystko doskonale… - _no, może prócz kim jest Głos, ale to chyba cię nie interesuje._ Rudowłosa spokojnie przyglądała się mężczyźnie, aż ten w końcu przestał mówić.  
\- Pamiętasz kogoś, ale nie wiesz, kto to jest, tak? Myślałeś, że to był Steve, ale wiesz, że to nie prawda.  
Tym razem zamiast zdziwienia Tony poczuł tylko złość. Jakim prawem Natasza wtrącała się w jego życie sercowe? Zapewne rozmawiała ze Stevem i ten jej wszystko wypaplał. Geniusz zacisnął pięści i usta w wąską linię.  
\- Nie ma sensu mi zaprzeczać, Tony. Wiem więcej, niż sobie możesz wyobrazić. Na pewno więcej, niż ty sam w tej chwili wiesz.  
\- W takim razie powiedz mi, kim on jest? Oświeć mnie z łaski swojej, bo ja nic nie mogę wymyśleć.!  
\- Najpierw powiedz mi, co pamiętasz. I co czujesz.  
Zielone oczy Nataszy wpatrywały się w niego z takim spokojem, że brunet poczuł, jak cała złość go opuszcza, a na jej miejscu pojawia się tylko zmęczenie. Westchnął ciężko, wpatrując się w swoje kolana, całkowicie poddając się woli Nataszy.  
\- Niewiele pamiętam. Barwę głosu. Kolor oczu. Kilka przebłysków wspomnień, ale żadnej twarzy, lub czegokolwiek, bym mógł to zebrać do kupy i coś z tego wywnioskować. – powiedział wolno, nadal wpatrując się w plamkę nad kolanem. – Czuję pustkę. Taką wielką dziurę, która za każdym razem, gdy coś sobie przypominam, gdy ten Głos do mnie przemawia, gdy pod powiekami widzę te oczy, powiększa się i boli. Boli coraz bardziej. I nawet picie nie pomagało zapomnieć. Potęgowało tylko ból. Ja…  
Natasza położyła dłoń na zaciśniętej pięści bruneta. Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna spojrzał na nią i ujrzał w jej oczach zrozumienie. Uśmiechnął się, tak samo delikatnie, jak uśmiechała się kobieta. Rozmowa jednak była dobrym pomysłem.  
\- Nie wiem, co robić, Nat. Zraniłem Steva. Przez chwilę byłem wręcz pewny, że to jest on, ale później… To było tak, jakby nagle bańka mydlana, w której się znajdowałem, pękła. Wszystko wróciło do początku. Wrócił ból, a ja zareagowałem automatycznie. Po prostu odepchnąłem go od siebie i uciekłem.  
\- To nie mi powinieneś się tłumaczyć, Stark. – Natasza wstała i spojrzała na mężczyznę z góry. – Nie mi jesteś to winny. Ale ja cię rozumiem. – położyła dłoń na ramieniu Toniego i znów się delikatnie uśmiechnęła. – Nie powiem ci, że wszystko będzie w porządku, bo tego nie wiem. Ale mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że postaram się wszystko załatwić.  
Geniusz w ciszy obserwował, jak kobieta idzie w stronę windy, przetwarzając jej słowa w głowie. Jedno go tylko zastanawiało.  
\- Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc? – spytał, gdy Natasza stała już w windzie. – Przecież nic nie jesteś mi winna.  
\- Powiedzmy, że będziesz mi za to coś winny. W przyszłości spłacisz swój dług.  
Drzwi zamknęły się, a Tony przez dłuższą chwilę siedział w ciszy, nie mogąc powstrzymać rosnącego uśmiechu. Może w końcu coś się wyjaśni. I wszystko skończy się dobrze.

~*~*~*~*~*~

\- Musimy odnaleźć Lokiego.  
Thor wręcz rozpromieniał na te słowa, za to Steve spoglądał na Nataszę, jakby ta urwała się z choinki. Przecież Loki już został odesłany do Asgardu i ukarany. Po co mają go szukać? I dlaczego rozmawiają o tym tylko we trójkę?!  
\- Więc jednak zaklęcie nie podziałało. Anthony jest zbyt silny na zabawę uczuciami.  
\- Zaklęcie? O czym wy mówicie?  
Thor spojrzał na mężczyznę ze strapioną miną. Teraz chyba przydałoby się wszystko Kapitanowi wytłumaczyć. Kobieta westchnęła widząc błagalną minę boga piorunów i zagubioną Steva.  
\- Mówiłam, że wszystko ci wyjaśnię. To jest właśnie ten moment.  
Rogers w jednej chwili przeniósł całą swoją uwagę na rudowłosą. Ta spojrzała ostatni raz na boga i zaczęła wszystko opowiadać.  
\- Tym Kimś, do kogo porównywał cię Tony, jest Loki. Nim Thor zabrał go do Asgardu, Loki usunął wszystkie wspomnienia o sobie Starkowki. Oni mieli taki mały romans, który najwyraźniej przerodził się w coś większego.  
\- Tony i Loki?! – Steve prawie krzyknął.  
\- Tak. Mój brat od kilku miesięcy przed jego pojmaniem przestał nam sprawiać poważne problemy. Tylko bawił się z nami.  
\- Później, gdy okazało się, że jego zaklęcie nie spisało się tak, jak powinno, Loki postanowił przenieść uczucia Starka na kogoś innego. Kogoś, kto będzie w stanie te uczucia odwzajemnić.   
\- I tym kimś byłem ja…  
\- Bardzo mi przykro, Kapitanie, że przez mojego brata tak cierpiałeś. – Thor położył masywną dłoń na ramieniu żołnierza. – Przepraszam, że przyczyniłem się do tego, ale Loki naprawdę się zmienił.  
\- Dlaczego więc dał tak łatwo się złapać? – Rogers spojrzał na kobietę wzrokiem zbitego psa. Ta rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie bogowi, który westchnął cicho.  
\- Wszechojciec miał dość „zabaw” Lokiego. Złapałby go i ukarał. A Anthony zapewne nie stałby bezczynnie i przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu.  
\- Loki poświęcił swoją wolność, by tylko Tony nie ucierpiał? Ale co z tym wszystkim ma odnalezienie Lokiego?  
\- Stark nadal pamięta. Niewiele, ale wystarczy, by cierpiał. A to może znacznie osłabić naszą drużynę. Destrukcyjne zachowanie może wrócić. Pił po to, by zapomnieć. Następnym razem może nie uważać na siebie w czasie walki.  
Steve bezradnie spoglądał to na Nataszę, to na Thora. Próbował ułożyć sobie w głowie wszystko, co do tej pory usłyszał. Nie chciał w to wierzyć, ale wszystko układało się w całość i wiele wyjaśniało. Kapitan westchnął i chociaż wcale nie chciał, wiedział już, co musi zrobić.  
\- Gdzie zaczynamy poszukiwania?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że zkiepściłam. Powinnam coś dać wcześniej. Jestem okropna!!!!! I zapewne ten rozdział również was zawiódł, ale to tylko taki zapychacz. Potem zacznie się prawdziwa akcja. I, tym razem, dam następny rozdział przed końcem roku. Taki prezent świąteczny!

Odnalezienie Lokiego – łatwiej było powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Odyn, po odebraniu mocy swojemu przybranemu synowi i zaszyciu mu ust, wygnał go na tułaczkę po światach. Loki nigdzie nie mógł zagrzać dłużej miejsca. Nigdzie nie był mile widziany. W każdej chwili mógł go ktoś zaatakować. Dlatego zacierał za sobą wszystkie ślady. I dzięki temu znalezienie go równało się prawie zeru.  
Thor jednak był optymistą. Frigga, jego matka, wierzyła w przemianę swojego przybranego syna, a po wysłuchaniu całej historii postanowiła im pomóc. Ze starego skarbca wyciągnęła małą, szklaną kulkę, pustą w środku i pokazała ją bogowi piorunów.  
\- Jeżeli to, co mówisz jest prawdą, miłość tej dwójki pomoże wam odnaleźć Lokiego. – kobieta otworzyła kulkę i obie części podała swojemu synowi. – Ich więź was poprowadzi. Kosmyk włosów Anthoniego będzie działał niczym kompas. Kulka powinna robić się cieplejsza, im bliżej Lokiego będzie się znajdować.  
\- Dziękuję, matko. Wierzę, że po odnalezieniu go wszystko się ułoży.  
\- Nie wszystko. – bogini pokręciła głową, wzdychając smutno. – Magia Lokiego nie wróci. Nie wiem również, co będzie z jego ustami. Ta nić ma dziwne właściwości.  
\- O tym będę myślał, gdy już go odnajdę. – Thor uśmiechnął się szeroko do kobiety i pochylił przed nią głowę. – Wyruszam, matko.  
\- Spraw się dobrze, mój synu.

~*~*~*~*~*~

\- Mówisz, że będzie nas prowadziła szklana kulka z włosami w środku?   
Steve spojrzał na Nataszę, ale ta nie wyglądała na zdziwioną tym, co usłyszała. Thor za to był tak podekscytowany całą tą wyprawą, że nie zwracał na nic uwagi. Pokiwał energicznie głową, w dłoniach trzymając wielkie nożyce.  
\- Pozwól jednak, że włosami ja się zajmę. – rudowłosa zabrała nożyce bogowi i ruszyła do warsztatu, który Tony nie opuszczał już od tygodnia.  
\- Zabierz mu coś do jedzenia, jak już tam idziesz. – zawołał za nią kapitan, a Natasza tylko kiwnęła głową, po drodze wstępując do kuchni.  
\- Kapitanie, nim wyruszymy, musisz przygotować się na każde warunki. Najważniejsze, to być przygotowanym na zimno. – Thor zaczął przeszukiwać plecak Steva. – Jedzeniem nie musisz się przejmować, zawsze możemy zapolować.  
\- Nie lepiej poczekać na Nataszę, żeby też się o tym dowiedziała? – spytał blondyn, obserwując boga.  
\- Lady Natasza z nami nie będzie podróżować. Nie mówiła ci o tym?  
\- Nie… Chociaż, jak nad tym dłużej pomyśleć, to ma rację. Ktoś musi tutaj zostać, na wypadek jakiegoś ataku. Sam Hulk i Clint sobie mogą nie poradzić. A na Iron-mana nie można liczyć w stu procentach. Gdy my dwoje znikniemy, może im być ciężko.  
\- Nie frapuj się tym tak bardzo, Kapitanie. Hawkeye i Hulk są potężni razem, a Wdowa poradzi sobie w każdej sytuacji. Anthony na pewno nie będzie bezczynnie się przyglądał, jak inni ryzykują swoje życie. Razem tworzą potężną drużynę.  
\- Natasza jest im potrzebna. Ktoś musi dowodzić. – Rogers uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym skupił się na przeglądającym jego rzeczy Thorze. – Coś jeszcze powinienem ze sobą zabrać?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Natasza wolno weszła do warsztatu, przygotowana na wszystko, co mogłaby tam zastać. Tym razem zobaczyła Starka, siedzącego w jednym ze swoich aut i wpatrującego się w sufit. Podeszła do niego i położyła mu na kolanach tackę z talerzem pełnym zapiekanego makaronu.  
\- Nie musicie mnie niańczyć. Jestem już dużym chłopcem.  
\- Aktualnie jakoś tego po tobie nie widać. – kobieta oparła się o drzwi auta, wbijając widelec w jedzenie. – Jedz, póki ciepłe.  
\- Dobrze, mamo – Tony zaczął posłusznie pochłaniać jedzenie. – Bardzo napięta sytuacja jest tam na górze?  
\- Bruce i Clint nie mają pojęcia, co się dzieje. A jeżeli chodzi ci o Steva, on to już zaakceptował. Chociaż nadal uważam, że powinieneś mu wszystko powiedzieć, a nie używać mnie jak telegrafu.  
\- Nie mógłbym mu spojrzeć w twarz… - mruknął brunet między jednym kęsem, a drugim. Utrata przyjaźni z Kapitanem, którą sam sobie wmówił, bardzo go dotknęła. Brakowało mu ich pogaduszek i wszelkich przepychanek słownych, a bał się zrobić cokolwiek, by to naprawić.  
\- Zachowujesz się jak bachor, który ucieka, zamiast rozwiązać swoje problemy. – Wdowa rozglądając się po warsztacie. – Weź się w garść, Stark. Nikt za ciebie nie załatwi twoich problemów.  
\- Pepper nie miała z tym problemu do tej pory.  
\- Bardziej wyboru. Ktoś musiał sprzątać po tobie, by firma mogła nadal godnie prosperować. Ze sprawami uczuciowymi tak się nie da.  
\- Jaka ty ostatnio pełna dobrych rad jesteś. – mruknął brunet w swój talerz. Nagle poczuł ból w potylicy i spojrzał z wyrzutem na rudowłosą.  
\- To za niedocenianie moich dobrych chęci. – Natasza odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła do drzwi widny. – Bądź dobrej myśli. Niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni.  
\- Mówisz to za każdym razem, jak tylko cię widzę. Co ty planujesz?  
Odpowiedział mu uśmiech kobiety, który ta posłała mu, nim drzwi windy zasunęły się, a Tony ponownie został sam ze swoimi zabawkami w warsztacie i masą kłębiących się w głowie myśli.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Steve spojrzał na szklaną kulkę z kosmykiem czarnych włosów w środku z niedowierzaniem. Był gotowy wyruszyć natychmiast. Czekał tylko, aż Thor pożegna się z Jane. Żegnanie to aktualnie zajmowało mu już ponad pół godziny. Blondyn westchnął i ścisnął kulkę mocno w dłoni.   
Sam nie wierzył w to, co ma właśnie mają zrobić. To było czyste szaleństwo. Odnalezienie Lokiego, który do tej pory był ich wrogiem. Ale po tych wszystkich przygodach, które przeżył, to szaleństwo wcale takie szalone się nie wydawało. Bardziej zastanawiało go, co będzie dalej.  
Było kilka opcji. Mogą nie znaleźć Kłamcy, a wtedy będą musieli poszukać innego sposobu by pomóc Toniemu. A jeżeli go znajdą, a zaklęcie boga nadal nie przestanie obowiązywać? A jeżeli Tony go nie pozna? A jeżeli… Steve potrząsnął głową, starając się już nie myśleć o tym wszystkim. Na razie musi się skupić tylko na znalezieniu Lokiego. Później będzie się martwił o resztę.  
Gdy po kolejnych 10 minutach Thor w końcu skończył żegnać się z Jane, Rogers był w pełni skupiony na swoim zadaniu, bez zbędnego użalania się nad sobą. Tak, użalał się wcześniej. Ponownie swoje własne szczęście stawiał na drugim miejscu. Przyjaciel był dla niego ważniejszy. Pieprzony altruizm zawsze działał na jego niekorzyść.  
\- Jesteś gotów, Kapitanie? – Thor z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy klepnął przyjaciela w ramię.  
\- Tak, ruszajmy w końcu.  
\- Wykorzystamy Biofrost. Najpierw musimy znaleźć się w Asgardzie, by stamtąd zacząć poszukiwania. – bóg ruszył w stronę pustej przestrzeni. – Hemidallu, otwórz most!  
Steve dobiegł do przyjaciela w ostatnim momencie. Thor złapał go za ramię, po czym Rogers poczuł szarpnięcie. Otoczyły go kolory, a już po chwili stał przed czarnoskórym wojownikiem w złotej zbroi i wielkim mieczem w dłoniach.  
\- Nie powinieneś tego robić, Thorze. Loki zbyt wiele sprawił zła. Zasłużył na swoją karę. – wojownik uniósł miecz, ale zamiast ich zaatakować, wbił go w środek podestu. – Jednak znam przyczyny twej decyzji i wiem również, jak bardzo Loki się zmienił. Wyślę was tam, gdzie po raz ostatni go widziałem.  
\- Dziękuję, Hemidallu.  
Steve również chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nim otworzył usta, most znów ożył i ponownie wciągnęło go w kolorowy tunel. Poszukiwania się zaczęły.


	9. Chapter 9

Mimo braku magii, Loki radził sobie doskonale z kryciem się przed wrogami. Jotunheim, Asgard i Midgard odpadały. Zostało 6 światów z dziewięciu, w których mógł się schronić, chociaż nigdzie nie mógł zagrzać miejsca na dłużej. Był zmęczony, ale nie chciał jeszcze umierać. Dlatego nadal się krył.  
W Muspelheim spędził kilka tygodni, ale kraina ognia nie była dla niego łaskawa. Poza tym Saltar nadal pamiętał ostatni kawał, który ośmieszył go przed innymi demonami kilka wieków temu. Dlatego, gdy tylko władca krainy ognia dowiedział się, że Trikster znajduje się na jego terytorium, Loki zmył się czym prędzej. Nie miał z nim szans bez magii i głosu.  
Następnym przystankiem był Svartalheim. Jedno wielkie cmentarzysko po wojnie z Ciemnymi Elfami setki lat wcześniej. Loki jednak i tam długo nie zagrzał miejsca. Niby nikt mu nie zagrażał, ale całkowita samotność powoli zaczynały dokuczać bogu. Nie mógł nawet słuchać własnego głosu. Po miesiącach samotności Loki ruszył w dalszą drogę.  
Alfheim nie przyjęło go zbyt dobrze. Jasne Elfy dowiedziawszy się o jego wygnaniu nie chciały go widzieć. Już po kilku dniach Loki musiał uciekać, niezdolny negocjować w jakikolwiek sposób. W Nifleheim było podobne. Lodowe Trolle wiedziały, kim jest. A Ymir, wiedząc że jest on przybranym synem Odyna, chciał zemścić się na nim za wszystko. Lokiemu nie pozostało nic, jak ruszyć do ostatniego z 9 światów.  
Helheim było ciemne, mroczne, martwe. Loki długo zastanawiał się nad tym, czy w ogóle możliwe dla niego jest wkroczenie do tego świata i później wyjście z niego. Gdyby miał magię, to jeszcze, ale teraz… Przez długi czas zastanawiał się, czy nie wrócić do Svartalheim, do samotności i starać się przeżyć tam, ale po zastanowieniu wolał już jednak spotkanie z Hel, niż ciszę.  
Garm, strażnik wejścia do Helheim warknął na niego, gdy Loki stanął przed nim. Brunet nie cofnął się nawet, nie okazał strachu, który poczuł przez krótką chwilę na widok wielkich, ostrych kłów. Ogar przygotował się do skoku, nim jednak zaatakował, wrota uchyliły się i Loki ujrzał w nich panią podziemnego świata.  
\- Wygnaniec u mych bram. Co cię tutaj sprowadza?  
Loki spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią, po czym wskazał dłonią na swoje zszyte grubą nicią usta. Pokręcił z zrezygnowaniem głową, gdy z ust Hel dobiegł go głośny śmiech.  
\- Chcesz się pewnie ukryć u mnie. Skąd pewność, że wyjdziesz stąd żywy?  
Loki ponownie wzruszył ramionami. W jego aktualnym położeniu mógłby w zamku Hel spędzić resztę swojego czasu. I tak nikt by za nim nie tęsknił. Hel wolno podeszła do niego i dotknęła palcami żywej ręki jego ust. Loki poczuł smród zgnilizny, dochodzący z jej rozkładającej się połowy ciała. Uśmiech, który na żywej połowie twarzy kobiety wyglądał na smutny, na drugiej połowie był wręcz koszmarny. Loki z trudem powstrzymał się, by się nie cofnąć.  
\- Nie potrafię przywrócić ci głosu, ni magii. W ogóle nie powinnam cię przyjmować pod swój dach, ale setki lat wśród umarłych sprawiły, że jestem samotna. – Hel odwróciła się gwałtownie i ruszyła do wrót. – Chodź ze mną. Będziesz moim gościem od dzisiaj.  
Loki uśmiechnął się na tyle, na ile nić łącząca jego wargi mu pozwalała, po czym ruszył za kobietą, nie zwracając uwagi na warczącego ogara. Gdy zamknęły się za nim wielkie wrota, wiedział, że od tej chwili jest bezpieczny. Królestwo Hel było niezdobyte i każdego spotka śmierć, kto tylko się będzie chciał go tu znaleźć. Gdyby w tej chwili zobaczył uśmieszek na rozpadającej się połowie twarzy Hel, zacząłby wątpić, czy dobrze wybrał schronienie.

~*~*~*~*~*~

\- Obawiam się, że nasze poszukiwania doprowadzą nas do świata, z którego możemy nie wyjść żywi.  
Steve spojrzał na Thora, osłaniając oczy przed zamiecią śnieżną. Ymir mało ich nie zgniótł, ale zdążyli uciec, nim wywołali wojnę między Lodowymi Trollami i Agardem. Zwiedzili tak dziwne miejsca, że Rogers nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że one istnieją. Kulka stawała się cieplejsza, gdy tylko znajdowali się w miejscu, w którym Loki wcześniej był, prowadziła ich, po czym nagle stawała się lodowata, gdy obecność Lokiego znikała z danego świata, a oni musieli szukać dalej. Najcieplejsza była w Svartalheim, w pewnej jaskini, gdzie znaleźli ślady ogniska, ale po kilku minutach, gdy tam dotarli, stała się znów zimna. W innych światach była ledwie ciepła.  
\- Byliśmy już wszędzie. Może Loki wrócił do miejsca, w którym już był?  
\- Mógłby wrócić tylko do krainy Ciemnych Elfów, ale wątpię w to. – Thor westchnął i poprowadził Kapitana do jaskini, w której rozpalili ognisko i schronili się przed pogodą.   
\- To gdzie teraz pójdziemy? – spytał Steve, gdy już spożywali upieczonego nad ogniem królika.  
\- Został nam tylko Helheim. Ale nie wiem, jak się tam dostać. Hraesvelg i Garm bronią dostępu do tego królestwa. Loki wiedział, jak przemknąć się obok Hraesvelga, ale nawet on bez swojej magii nie mógł oszukać Garma.  
\- Wiemy przecież, że żyję. Mówiłeś, że kulka miałaby stać się lodowata i pokryta szronem, gdyby Loki zginął.  
\- Boję się, że Hel, pani tego świata, gości u siebie Lokiego.  
Steve spojrzał na boga ze zdumieniem na twarzy. Przecież mogliby po prostu spytać grzecznie, czy mogą zobaczyć się z Lokim i wytłumaczyć mu wszystko. Thor westchnął ponowie, widząc minę przyjaciela.  
\- Helheim to świat umarłych. Nikt, kto tam wchodzi, nie wraca żywy. Jeżeli Loki żyje, Hel zapewne trzyma go w swoim zamku. Jest tam jedyną żywą istotą i jest samotna. Nie będzie chciała go wypuścić. Nie będzie znów chciała być sama.  
Rogers pochylił głowę, wpatrując się w ogień. Jeżeli jest tak, jak mówił Thor, ich misja jest praktycznie już zakończona. Chyba, że… Blondyn uśmiechnął się do siebie, przeciągnął i spojrzał na boga.  
\- Zostaje nam tylko pogadać z Hel. Może uda nam się to jakoś załatwić.  
Spojrzenie, które zaserwował mu Thor mówiło dokładnie, co blondyn o tym myśli. Nim Gromowładny zdążył coś powiedzieć, Steve owinął się kocami i przysunął bliżej ognia, by się trochę przespać. Wyczuwał na sobie zaniepokojone spojrzenie przyjaciela, ale podjął już decyzję. Loki wróci na ziemię, nieważne, ile to będzie go kosztować.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
\- Natasza, gdzie jest Kapitan? Gdzie Thor? Co się tutaj dzieje?  
Kobieta spojrzała na Bartona, a westchnięcie z tyłu powiedziało jej, że Bruce również był o to nękany. Jak widać, Clint wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak i jego szpiegowska natura nie dawała mu spokoju, póki wszystkiego się nie dowie.  
\- Jeżeli powiem ci prawdę, może ci się ona nie spodobać. I to bardzo. – odpowiedziała Wdowa, poprawiając się na fotelu.   
\- Czyli wiedzą wszyscy, prócz mnie?  
\- Tony również. – Bruce usiadł na kanapie i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Blondyn wolno podszedł do niego i usiadł, wpatrując się w Nataszę zmrużonymi oczami.  
\- Przecież Jarvis powinien mu o wszystkim powiedzieć.  
 _ **\- Aktualnie jestem przekonany, że sir nie powinien w ogóle się o tym dowiedzieć.**_ – odezwał się głos AI.  
\- Więc, co to za wielka tajemnica?  
Natasza westchnęła i spojrzała na Bruce’a. Ten kiwnął lekko głową, ale oboje wiedzieli, że będzie to trudna rozmowa.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Loki był gościem, który nie mógł odgonić jej samotności. Siedział tylko w pokoju, który mu przydzieliła. Nie mogła z nim porozmawiać. Nie okazywał żadnego ożywienia. Był jak jedni z martwych, którzy ją otaczali. Ale nie na długo.  
Miała ochotę dać strażnikom pobawić się z jej nowymi gośćmi, ale po prawdzie nie była pewna, czy to przeżyją. A ona nie chciała kolejnych martwych, tylko żywych do towarzystwa. Dlatego czekała na nich przy Gjoll, by bezpiecznie ich przeprawić na drugą stronę rzeki, do jej królestwa. Tam dopiero zacznie się prawdziwa zabawa.  
\- Pani tego świata. – Thor zauważył ją już z daleka. Hel jednak nie patrzyła na niego. Jego uwagę przykuł mężczyzna za nim. Śmiertelnik. Uśmiech, który pojawił się na jej twarzy sprawił, że aż zatrzymał się w miejscu. – Nie spodziewaliśmy się tutaj ciebie.  
\- Doskonale wiesz, że wkroczenie do mojego królestwa równa się śmierci. Lecz jednak tu jesteś. I to z przyjacielem. A ja wiem, po co tu jesteście.  
\- Czy zatem oddasz nam Lokiego? – spytał Steve, który usilnie starał się nie patrzeć na jej martwą część ciała.  
Hel uśmiechnęła się ponownie, po czym wskazała im dłonią łódź. Nie pozostało im nic innego, jak na nią wsiąść. W końcu ona dyktowała tu warunki.  
Steve czuł się dziwnie. Hel, gdy widział tylko połowę jej twarzy, tą żywą połowę, była piękną kobietą o ciemnych włosach i bladej skórze. Jej zielone oko spoglądało na niego z rozbawieniem, jakby był tylko zwierzątkiem, widzianym na ulicy. On sam tak patrzył na kociaki, które karmił za wieżą i z którymi sam się bawił. Nie podobał mu się ten wzrok.  
Gdy jednak Hel się poruszała, jego wzrok natrafiał na tę część ciała, która była martwa. Widział wystające kości, pokryte mięsem. Czuł smród rozkładającego się ciała, który sprawiał, że chciało mu się wymiotować. Starał się nie gapić się na tę część ciała kobiety, ale po prostu nie mógł. Jej twarz, pusty oczodół, a jednak wiedział, że ona również tą stroną go widzi, makabryczny uśmiech rozciągniętych, zepsutych mięśni i kawałków skóry. Był to straszny widok, ale nie mógł po prostu przestać na nią patrzeć.  
Po wielu minutach znaleźli się w końcu po drugiej stronie. Hel w ciszy poprowadziła ich do swojego zamku. Tam Hel zasiadła na swoim tronie, a oni stanęli przed nią, oczekując na cokolwiek. Cisza jednak nadal trwała, a w jej czasie, Hel przyglądała się im obu. Nagle Thor odwrócił się i zamarł. Gdy Steve również spojrzał w tamtą stronę, ujrzał martwe ciało, poruszające się wolno w ich stronę, a za nim wolno szedł Loki.  
Bóg Kłamstw wyglądał okropnie. Był blady, miał ciemne sińce pod oczami, a czarna nić zszywająca jego usta była doskonale widoczna. Gdy Trikster ich ujrzał, przez chwilę na jego twarzy zagościł strach, jednak zaraz został pokryty obojętnością. Loki stanął obok nich, nie zaszczycając ich nawet spojrzeniem. Jego zielone oczy wpatrywały się z wyrzutem w Hel.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Oni chcą cię stąd zabrać.  
Loki spojrzał na dwóch herosów z uniesioną brwią i drwiną w oczach. Z tej odległości Steve nie mógł nie patrzeć na jego zszyte usta. Brunet rozciągnął wargi w zimnym uśmiechu, a z jednej z dziur popłynęła kropla krwi.  
\- Wszechojciec nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. – powiedział Thor, a Steve widział jego zaciśnięte mocno pięści. Bóg gromów nie mógł patrzeć na brata bez bólu wypisanego na twarzy. – Robimy to dla Anthoniego.  
Tym razem w oczach bruneta pojawiła się troska i zaskoczenie. Loki złapał Thora za ramię i pociągnął go mocno, domagając się informacji.  
\- Twoje ciastko nie podziałało. – powiedział Rogers, zaciskając mocno pięści ze złości. – Sprawiło mu tylko więcej bólu. Nie wykasowałeś mu wspomnień całkowicie. Zostawiłeś strzępki, które ciągle go ranią.  
Spojrzenie Lokiego było pełne bólu, gdy ten patrzył na Kapitana. Wyciągnął on dłoń i położył na piersi blondyna, na jego sercu. Steve potrząsnął głową, wiedząc, o co bóg pytał. On nie chce mojej miłości.  
\- Chcemy zabrać cię do Anthoniego. Wiem, że nie posiadasz już swojej magii, bracie, ale może twoja obecność pomoże mu sobie przypomnieć i wrócić.  
Loki przez chwilę patrzył na Thora, po czym wskazał na siebie.  
\- Będziesz wśród nas bezpieczny. – powiedział szybko Steve. – Nie jesteś już zagrożeniem dla nas. Spróbujemy zrobić coś z tą nicią, ale z magią nic nie możemy poradzić z tego, co wiem.  
Brunet przez chwilę spoglądał z jednego blondyna na drugiego, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć z to, co słyszy. Później jednak zwrócił się do Hel, u której na twarzy widać było tylko rozbawienie.  
\- Kimże jestem, by zakazywać cokolwiek swemu ojcu. – powiedziała, śmiejąc się cicho. Rogers spojrzał szybko na Thora, ale zauważył, że ten nawet nie zdziwił się na jej słowa. – Jednakże dwóch dzisiaj tutaj weszło pod moją opieką i tylko dwóch z was może wyjść. Co w tej sytuacji zrobicie?  
Loki wiedział, że to było zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe. Hel miała mu za złe to, jaka się urodziła, to, że trafiła do tego zapomnianego, martwego świata. Zostanie teraz już tu na zawsze, póki nie umrze i nie stanie się jednym z jej poddanych…  
\- Ja zostanę.  
Loki i Thor spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na Steva, który wystąpił przed nich i patrzył na Panią Umarłych. Jego zdecydowana postawa mówiła dokładnie o braku jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, chociaż Loki nie był pewien, czy Kapitan zna wszystkie konsekwencje swojego czynu.  
\- Nie możesz tego zrobić, Kapitanie! – Thor złapał go za ramię i siłą zmusił, by ten na niego spojrzał. – Nie wiesz, co cię czeka, jeżeli tu zostaniesz.  
\- A masz inny plan, by się stąd wydostać we trójkę, żywi?  
Thor umilkł i spojrzał w dół, zawstydzony swoją bezradnością. Po chwili spojrzał na Lokiego, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową. On, bez swojej iluzji również był skazany na zachcianki Hel.  
\- Nadal jednak nie możemy cię tu zostawić. – zaprotestował Thor z nową mocą, trzymając mocno trzonek Mjolnira w dłoni.  
\- Nie chcę z tobą walczyć, Gromowładny. – Hel uśmiechnęła się z ironią. – Odyn jest dla mnie zbyt mocnym przeciwnikiem. Dlatego zawrzyjmy układ.  
\- Jaki? – bóg przechylił głowę, nadal ściskając młot w jednej dłoni, w drugiej zaś ramię Kapitana.  
\- Pozwolę opuścić mój świat całej waszej trójce. Ty i Loki pójdziecie przodem. A nasz bohater spędzi ze mną całą dobę. Dobę mojego świata. Po tym czasie wrócisz po niego, Gromowładny, a ja pozwolę mu odejść.  
\- Doba twojego świata to… - Thor spojrzał na bruneta, który pokazał mu dwa palce. – Dwa tygodnie w Midgardzie.  
\- Nie jest to duża cena za wolność, prawda? – Hel wstała i wolno zeszła do nich. Była niższa o głowę od całej trójki, ale wiedzieli, że mają z nią małe szanse.  
\- Ja się zgadzam. – powiedział szybko Rogers.  
Loki klepnął Thora w ramię i spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał mu coś powiedzieć. Po krótkiej chwili Thor spojrzał ponownie na kobietę, która wpatrywała się w nieruchomego Steva.  
\- Dlaczego pozwalasz nam odejść? – spytał Gromowładny, a Loki uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową z aprobatą.  
\- Jestem samotna. Nikt mnie tu nie odwiedza. Otaczają mnie umarli. Chcę, by ktoś po prostu ze mną porozmawiał. Czy to dużo?  
Loki szarpnął pelerynę blondyna, ale ten nie zareagował, wpatrując się tylko w kobietę. Po dłuższej chwili kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Zgoda. Za dobę przybędę tutaj po Kapitana, a ty pozwolisz mu odejść.  
Hel wyciągnęła rękę, a Thor ją uścisnął. Żadne z nich nie zwracało najmniejszej uwagi na zwężone oczy Lokiego, obserwujące ich oboje. Podszedł on do Rogersa i położył dłoń ponownie na jego piersi.  
\- Teraz wszystko będzie już w porządku. – uśmiech Steva wcale nie potwierdzał jego słów. Jego uśmiech mówił tylko o bólu. – Pomóż Toniemu.  
 _Nie zrozumiałeś._ Loki chciał krzyczeć. _Nie masz pojęcia, na co się zgodziłeś. Hel nie odbierze ci jedynie tych dwóch tygodni. Ona obedrze cię z chęci życia…_ Loki ponownie spojrzał w oczy blondyna i uśmiechnął się gorzko. _Z resztek chęci życia, o ile coś w tobie zostało._  
Odsunął się od blondyna, odwrócił się i pobiegł za Thorem, którego Hel odprowadzała do zamkowej bramy. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Kapitana, nim brama się za nimi zamknęła, a uśmiech, którym pożegnał się z nimi Steve sprawił, że zaczął mieć wątpliwości. Może powinien postąpić szlachetnie i… Nie! Egoizm i chęć przetrwania były w nim najgłośniejsze. Najpierw Tony i ta nić. Później zajmę się resztą.  
Thor spojrzał na niego, jakby wiedział, co brunet myśli. Chciał wrócić po Kapitana, ale wiedział, że nie mają szans wyjść z tego żywi, jeśli Hel będzie chciała ich zabić. Poza tym respektował wybór przyjaciela. Ma dwa tygodnie, by znaleźć sposób, by Steve wrócił zdrowy do Midgardu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cóż... miało być wcześniej, ale jakoś nie miałam czasu.  
> Tak więc z okazji urodzin daje wam prezent. Miłego czytania.  
> Uwaga, zbliżamy się do punktu kulminacyjnego. Co się stanie? Ciekawe, czy ktoś zgadnie^^

Loki zatrzymał się w garażu Star Tower, zatrzymując tym samym Thora. Ten spojrzał tylko na niego i uśmiechnął się, cierpliwie czekając, aż brunet pokaże mu, co jest nie tak. A Loki po prostu potrzebował czasu. Krótka wizyta w Asgardzie oraz wylądowanie kilka ulic przed Star Tower nie dało mu czasu, by przemyśleć wszystko. Bał się. Bał się tego, że Tony jednak nie przypomni go sobie. Że zobaczy go i każe mu odejść. A chyba najbardziej bał się, że Tony jednak pamięta, a i tak każe mu odejść. Wszyscy uważali, że Loki nie potrafił kochać. Nie była to jednak prawda.  
Loki kochał. Kochał całym sercem. Kochał tak naprawdę za dwoje. Przez to każdy jego związek kończył się dla niego bólem. Loki inaczej nie umiał. Kochał i nienawidził tak samo. Z pasją, z ogniem, na zawsze.  
 _ **\- Jak się cieszę, że znów pan nas odwiedził, panie Laufeyson.**_  
Loki spojrzał w jedną z kamer i uśmiechnął się kpiąco w odpowiedzi. Do uszu bogów dotarł śmiech AI, który nie miał w sobie ani grama wesołości.  
 _ **\- Mówię prawdę. Jest pan jedynym, który może posprzątać bałagan, który po sobie zostawił. Na marginesie, proszę następnym razem nie mieszać we wspomnieniach Pana, ani w moim oprogramowaniu, bo nie skończy się to dla pana dobrze. Rozumiemy się?**_  
Brunet uśmiechnął się ponownie, tak szeroko, na ile pozwalała mu nić i kiwnął wolno głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z kamery. Czerwone światełko mrugnęło do niego raz, a drzwi windy, prowadzącej do strefy mieszkalnej Avengersów rozsunęły się.  
 _ **\- Życzę wam obojgu miłego dnia.**_ – odezwał się po raz ostatni Jarvis, po czym umilkł, czekając aż wejdą oni do windy.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał Thor, gdy po kilku minutach stanęli w windzie, drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, a maszyna ruszyła.  
Loki spojrzał na brata, w jego niebieskie, zaniepokojone oczy i po raz pierwszy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Po prawdzie nie mógł nic powiedzieć, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że w jego głowie była kompletna pustka. Westchnął głośno i wzruszył ramionami. Nie wiedział sam, co czuł. Był przerażony tym, co mogło go spotkać. Był wkurzony, że jego zaklęcie nie zadziałało tak, jak chciał. Był zdruzgotany tym, że sprawił tyle bólu osobie, której oddałby własne serce na złotym talerzu, gdyby tylko mógł. A jednocześnie cieszył się, że będzie mógł zobaczyć go ponownie. Że jest szansa na szczęśliwe zakończenie dla niego. Że może w końcu mu się uda. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się czuł.  
Gdy drzwi się rozsunęły, przywitała ich Natasza. Loki spojrzał tylko na nią, nie ważąc się nawet poruszyć. W tej sytuacji wiedział, że była zdolna go zabić, mimo iż nadal był o wiele silniejszy od zwykłego człowieka.  
\- W końcu jesteście. Mamy tutaj niezły cyrk. A gdzie Steve?  
\- Kapitan został z córką Lokiego. Obiecał dotrzymać jej towarzystwa przez dwa tygodnie. – odpowiedział jej Thor, na którego kobieta akurat patrzyła.  
\- Z Hel? – spytała rudowłosa, a Loki spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Czytałam twoje akta i sama szukałam informacji.  
Brunet odwrócił się do Thora i uniósł na niego brew. Ten tylko odpowiedział uśmiechem i ruszył korytarzem w stronę kuchni. Loki pokręcił głową i chciał za nim podążyć, ale Natasza zagrodziła mu drogę.  
\- Mam ochotę cię uderzyć, ale to by nic nie zmieniło. – powiedziała, powoli idąc korytarzem. Loki szedł pół kroku za nią. – Masz sporo do rzeczy do poukładania tutaj. I módl się, by ze Stevem było wszystko w porządku, jak już wróci, bo inaczej nie wyjdziesz z tej wieży żywy.  
Loki zatrzymał się, chcąc spojrzeć w oczy kobiety, ale wiedział z doświadczenia, że i tak nic z nich nie wyczyta. Westchnął cicho, po czym wolno wszedł do kuchni, w której kilka chwil wcześniej zniknęła Natasza. Chciał od razu spotkać Toniego, ale widać, Avengersi mieli inny plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
\- Zgadzam się. Najpierw musimy pozbyć się tej nici. Głos jest najwyraźniejszym wspomnieniem Toniego po Lokim.  
Trikster nawet nie próbował zakomunikować, że ma inne zdanie. Bruce, Natasza i Thor dyskutowali w laboratorium Bannera, a Loki siedział cichutko na kozetce w samych spodniach, gdzie zostawił go Bruce po badaniu, popijając przez słomkę zmiksowane owoce. Pierwszy posiłek od wielu dni. U Hel głód mu nigdy nie doskwierał.  
\- Loki nie próbował ciąć tej nici? Nie wygląda ona na grubą. – Bruce spojrzał na blondyna, który w odpowiedzi zwrócił się do bruneta. Loki kiwnął tylko głową, nadal popijając swój soczek. – Czyli próbowałeś ją ciąć? Czym? Nożem?  
Loki ponownie kiwnął głową, po czym odstawił kubek i wciągnął na siebie koszulkę, którą przyniósł mu kilkanaście minut wcześniej Thor. Spróbował przeciąć nić tylko raz, krótkim nożem. Przypłacił to rozcięciem kącika ust, po czym została mu blizna, unosząc jeden kącik bardziej w górę. Jakoś nie miał zamiaru robić tego ponownie i bardziej rozdzierać sobie ust.  
\- Czyli zwykły nóż nie pomoże. A może…  
Bruce wstał i wolno podszedł do Lokiego, po drodze zabierając ze stolika skalpel. Trikster spróbował się cofnąć, ale dotknął plecami ściany i przestał się poruszać, nie odrywając oczu od krótkiego ostrza.  
\- Doktorze, co ty… - zaczął Thor, ale Natasza powstrzymała go, sama również wpatrzona się w Bannera.  
Doktor stanął przed Lokim, a na jego twarzy nie było znać żadnych uczyć. Złapał bruneta za brodę, jednocześnie uniósł skalpel do jego ust. Loki zamarł, przestał nawet oddychać. Gdy poczuł ostrze na swojej wardze, zamknął oczy, czekając na ból, który najpewniej zaraz poczuje. Spróbował się wyrwać, poczuł spływającą po brodzie krew, ale Bruce trzymał go mocniej, niż się spodziewał. Więc jednak na tę nić nie ma rady…  
\- Jak ty…? – usłyszał głos Thora po kilku minutach i uchylił powieki, widząc Bannera przed sobą, który w jednej ręce trzymał skalpel, a w drugiej strzępy nici.  
\- Skoro to magiczna nić, stwierdziłem, że tylko inna osoba może ją przeciąć. Przyjazna dusza. – Bruce uśmiechnął się szeroko do Lokiego. – To było głupie, ale jak widać warte spróbowania.  
\- Ojciec coś takiego powiedział. „Twe usta zbyt wiele kłamstw płodziły. Tylko ten, kto tego pragnie, będzie mógł usłyszeć twój głos…”. – blondyn podszedł do kozetki i spojrzał na brata. –Jak się czujesz, Loki?  
Loki przez dłuższą chwilę tylko otwierał i zamykał usta. Wargi bolały go niemiłosiernie, ale w końcu mógł nimi poruszać. Pod palcami nadal czuł dziurki po nici, ale nie przejmował się tym. Szybko się zagoją. A blizny pokryje iluzja…  
Zamarł, przypominając sobie, że przecież magia opuściła go całkowicie. Odetchnął głęboko, po czym odwzajemnił spojrzenie brata, otworzył usta i… Nic. Żaden dźwięk nie wydostał się z jego gardła. Brunet rozejrzał się, w jego zielonych oczach pojawił się strach. Czyżby stracił głos? Już nigdy nic nie powie? Jak więc porozmawia z Tonym?  
\- Może tak długi okres nie używania jakoś zepsuł struny głosowe. – zastanawiał się głośno Bruce, gdy Thor wyglądał, jakby się miał zaraz rozpłakać.  
\- A może to nie my pragniemy usłyszeć jego głos?  
Natasza podeszła wolno do nich, wpatrując się bacznie w Lokiego, który zdążył się już opanować.  
\- Myślisz, że nic była tylko na pokaz? Że to czary powstrzymują go od mówienia?  
\- Tak myślę. Tylko obecność Toniego mogłaby to rozwiązać. Ale z tym powinniśmy poczekać jeszcze kilka dni, póki…  
 _ **-Sir się zbliża. Będzie w laboratorium za niecałe 5 minut.**_ – zakomunikował Jarvis. Przez krótką chwilę nie działo się nic, po czym nastał popłoch.  
\- Zabieram go do siebie! Wy zatrzymajcie tu Toniego, póki nie będziemy u mnie w pokoju.  
Natasza złapała Lokiego za łokieć i siłą wyprowadziła go z pomieszczenia, chociaż mężczyzna mocno się przed tym bronił. Chciał widzieć Starka teraz, zaraz. Być pewnym, że jest, że to nie jest jakiś głupi sen. Chciał sprawdzić, jak wielkie szkody wyrządził. Ile chęci życia zabrał temu energicznemu mężczyźnie. Chciał wiedzieć, jak bardzo go zranił.  
\- Jeszcze z nim się spotkasz. – syknęła kobieta, gdy wyjątkowo mocno zaparł się piętami o podłogę. – Po prostu musimy doprowadzić cię do porządku. Chcesz wyjść do niego z otwartymi ranami i krwią na twarzy?  
Kompletnie o tym zapomniał. Spojrzał na siebie i zauważył na koszulce czerwone plamy. Westchnął, pokręcił przecząco głową i dał się poprowadzić rudowłosej tam, gdzie chciała. Musiał grać tak, jak Avengersi tego chcieli. Inaczej mógł pożegnać się z możliwością spotkania ukochanego, a może nawet i życiem, jeśli coś tej kobiecie by się nie spodobało.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
\- Dlaczego on tu musi być?  
Loki westchnął, słysząc to samo zdanie po raz trzeci i przyłożył do policzka zimny kompres, by zmniejszyć opuchliznę po uderzeniu, jakie zaserwował mu Clint. A bił niezwykle mocno, jak na śmiertelnika.  
\- Już ci to tłumaczyłam. Chcemy wrócić Starkowi jego wspomnienia, a do tego on nam jest potrzebny.  
Pięknie. Teraz Natasza zaczęła o nim mówić, jakby w ogóle go tu nie było. Loki miał już wszystkiego kompletnie po dziurki w nosie. Był bogiem, na brodę Odyna! Jakiś szacunek mu się należał!  
\- Ale dlaczego on musi być TU?! W twoim pokoju?  
Ach, zazdrość. To Loki rozumiał o wiele lepiej. Z uśmiechem na ustach przypatrywał się rozmawiającej dwójce.  
\- Bo laboratorium Bruce’a jest zbyt często okupowane przez Starka, Thor zapomina zamykać drzwi, a inne pomieszczenia nie są bezpieczne.  
\- To on miał wcześniej zostać z Brucem?!  
Kolejny wybuch zazdrości. Coraz lepiej. Czyli Bartona łączy coś z miłym doktorem, który już nie jest taki miły, jak się zdenerwuje. Relacje, które tu odkrywał były coraz ciekawsze. Że wcześniej tego nie zauważył.  
\- Miał, ale jak widać, nie zostanie. Mógłbyś z łaski swojej przestać zachowywać się jak dziecko?  
\- Ty wiesz, co on mi…  
\- Wiem, ale teraz jest bezbronny i nic już ci nie zrobi. Poza tym sam mówiłeś, że to jest za tobą.  
\- Najwyraźniej KŁAMAŁEM!!!  
Obserwował, jak Clint wychodzi z pokoju, trzaskając mocno drzwiami. Przez sekundę widział na twarzy Czarnej Wdowy zaniepokojenie i współczucie, ale te uczucia minęły, gdy tylko spojrzała na niego. Jej oczy znów były zimne jak lód.  
\- Nie ciesz się tak. Twoje życie nadal stoi pod znakiem zapytania.  
Wzruszył tylko ramionami i odwrócił się w stronę telewizora, który pokazywał właśnie konferencję prasową Stark Industries. Tony mówił o nowych wynalazkach, zmieniających świat z taką werwą, że tylko ktoś, kto go znał, mógł zauważyć, jak bardzo jest sztuczny jego uśmiech, jak wiele bólu kryje się w rysach jego twarzy.  
Loki przełączył kanał, nie mogąc dłużej na niego patrzeć. Czuł, jak jego lodowate, jak wszyscy uważali, serce wypełnia poczucie winy. Coś, czego nie czuł już od wielu lat. Nacisnął kompresem mocniej na policzek, by ból trochę odsunął od niego wszystkie ponure myśli, po czym spojrzał na kobietę, która pojawiła się nagle w jego polu widzenia.  
\- Chcesz mu pomóc, prawda? – spytała, siadając obok niego na kanapie. Niezbyt blisko, ale na tyle, by mogła bez przeszkód odsunąć kompres od jego twarzy i spojrzeć na opuchnięty policzek. – Jutro nie powinno być śladu. Gorzej z wargami. Bruce mówi, że zagoją się dopiero za kilka dni, biorąc pod uwagę, jak szybko goją się rany Thora, ale i tak zostaną blizny.  
Gdy spojrzała na niego, kiwnął głową, odpowiadając na jej wcześniejsze pytanie. Po czym skrzywił się, czując jej pięść na swojej twarzy. Ten sam policzek. Natasza natychmiast przyłożyła do niego kompres, jakby nic nie zrobiła i uśmiechnęła się, widząc zielone oczy, wpatrzone w nią z wyrzutem.  
\- Należało ci się. Za wszystko. – wstała i ruszyła do drzwi, zostawiając go z mętlikiem w głowie i bolącym policzkiem. – Przyniosę ci kolację. Pamiętaj, nigdzie nie wychodź. A gdyby Jarvis uprzedził, że Tony tu idzie, schowaj się.  
Przewrócił oczami i kiwnął głową, dając jej znać, że zrozumiał i wykona polecenie. Gdy kobieta wyszła, zmienił ponownie kanał i przyjrzał się ponownie Toniemu. Nikt w końcu nie widział, jak mocno przyciskał kompres do bolącego policzka w nadziei, że jakiś pomysł przyjdzie mu do głowy, by temu mężczyźnie pomóc. Jak na razie jego jedyną opcją było porozmawianie z nim. A bez głosu było to trudne. Loki westchnął ponownie i zagryzł wargi, otwierając tym samym dopiero co zasklepione rany. Jakoś jednak się tym oraz cieknącą krwią nie przejął. Jego oczy były utkwione w telewizorze. _Anthony…_


	11. Chapter 11

Wszystko wokół było… szare. Szare, nijakie… Steve miał w głowie tylko jedno słowo na określenie tego, co widział. _Martwe…_ Ale co się dziwić. W końcu był w podziemiach, z Panią umarłych. Z Panią, której miał dotrzymywać towarzystwa przez najbliższe 24 godziny, a jedyne, co robił, to wpatrywał się w okno, w rzekę, gdzie zniknęli Thor z Lokim.  
\- Jesteś tak samo rozmowny, jak mój ojciec, wiesz?  
Steve odpowiedział uśmiechem po czym ponownie odwrócił się do okna. Nie było to miłe z jego strony, że tak ignorował Hel, ale jakoś nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Minęła dopiero godzina, a on już chciał wrócić, znów zobaczyć przyjaciół. Zobaczyć ten uśmiech, który Tony zawsze rezerwował dla swoich przyjaciół. Ten prawdziwy szczery, który sprawiał, że coś w środku stawało się ciepłe, a usta same układały się do uśmiechu.  
\- Ignorowanie mnie nie przyśpieszy ich powrotu. Za to może opóźnić twoje odejście. Zostałeś tu, by przez dzień dotrzymywać mi towarzystwa.  
Blondyn westchnął i odwrócił się do kobiety. Jej twarz, która na początku przyprawiała go o ciarki, teraz wydawała mu się twarzą dziecka. Samotnego, rozkapryszonego dziecka. Uśmiechnął się do niej ponownie, chociaż ten uśmiech nie sięgał jego oczu.  
\- Co więc chciałabyś, bym robił, póki tu jestem? Nie jestem zbyt rozrywkową osobą.  
\- Chodź ze mną. Pokarzę ci moje królestwo. Chcę również porozmawiać. Umarli nie są zbyt towarzyscy.  
\- Wyobrażam to sobie.  
Hel uśmiechnęła się, a Steve poczuł nagłą chęć uchwycenia Pani umarłych na papierze. Wyglądała jednocześnie na łagodną i straszną, silną i bezduszną. Prawdziwa Pani Umarłych. Kapitan wstał, podszedł do niej i ofiarował Hel swoje ramię, gotowy na wycieczkę. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego, jej martwe oko zdawało się spoglądać w jego duszę i poprowadziła go korytarzami jej pustego, cichego, martwego pałacu.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Loki miał dość. Kompletnie. Cztery dni w pokoju Nataszy bez możliwości wyjścia. Ciągle był pilnowany przez bohaterów, nie mówiąc już o dopuszczeniu go w pobliże Starka. Na szczęście dla Avengersów, nie było żadnych ataków, mogli więc skupić się całkowicie na Triksterze, co jemu z kolei w ogóle się nie podobało.  
Rany na jego ustach zdążyły się już wygoić. Zostały po nich tylko małe, jeszcze lekko różowe blizny, które przypominały mu o tygodniach spędzonych na wygnaniu. Wolał więc nie patrzeć w lustro zbyt często. Ale siedzenie w pustym pokoju, z wiecznie włączonym telewizorem, tabletem lub stanie przy oknie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę było tak męczące, że gdy tym razem Bruce pojawił się w drzwiach, Loki miał ochotę rzucić się na kolana i błagać go wzrokiem o wypuszczenie. A to już dużo mówiło o tym, jak bardzo Loki się nudził.  
Nudził było złym słowem. Denerwował, to już bardziej, chociaż nawet przed sobą nie chciał tego przyznać. Miał tak dużo czasu, że zdążył przemyśleć każdą opcję, jaka mogłaby się wydarzyć, gdy już zobaczy się z Tonym. Zaczęło się od tych pozytywnych. Potem było już gorzej. Na końcu Loki miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę, by tylko przestać myśleć. Niestety to również nie wyłączyło jego mózgu na zbyt długo.  
\- Zabieram cię na badanie. Sprawdzę raz jeszcze twoje struny głosowe. A potem ustalimy, kiedy i gdzie spotkasz się z Tonym.  
Bruce był jego ulubionym bohaterem, zaraz po Iron-manie, Loki zadecydował, gdy tylko usłyszał słowa doktora. Nawet nie przeszkadzało mu w tej chwili, że Banner zamienia się miejscami z Hulkiem, gdy musi. W tej chwili, dzięki niemu mógł wyjść w tego depresyjnego pokoju i być może niedługo spotka się ze Starkiem.  
\- Jak na boga kłamstw, twoje oczy naprawdę wiele ujawniają. Możesz być mniej podekscytowany? Jakbyś miał ogon, to pewnie zamiatałbyś nim teraz podłogę.  
Loki stanął jak wryty w miejscu, przyglądając się w szoku doktorowi. Spodziewałby się takich słów od Toniego, nie od Bruce’a, który uchodził za przyjaznego osobnika. Banner uśmiechnął się do niego i pokręcił głową.  
\- Spędzam dużo czasu z Tonym. Może zbyt dużo. Jak widać, podłapałem trochę jego odzywek. Możemy już iść?  
Brunet powoli, ciągle nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, zbliżył się do doktora, który miał teraz na twarzy przyjazny uśmiech. Coś jednak w jego oczach ciągle bogowi nie pasowało. Musiało to jakoś pokazać się na jego twarzy, bo Banner zaśmiał się tylko cicho, po czym ruszył do laboratorium, więcej nie oglądając się na Lokiego. Triksterowi nie zostało nic innego, jak podążyć za doktorem.  
\- Thor z Natashą zabrali akurat Toniego na małą wycieczkę. Nie wiem i nie chce wiedzieć, co będą robić, ale powiedzieli, że zajmie im to kilka godzin. Clint ich pilnuje, ma dać nam znać, gdy będą wracać. Zostałeś ze mną sam, ale nie radzę ci tego w jakikolwiek sposób wykorzystywać, bo może się to dla ciebie źle skończyć.  
Doktor posadził bruneta na kozetce już w swoim laboratorium i zaczął przygotowywać narzędzia. Nie spoglądał nawet w jego stronę, czyli nie oczekiwał żadnej odpowiedzi. Loki i tak jednak kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie, po czym westchnął cicho i przyglądał się kręcącemu się wokół doktorowi.  
\- Nadal nie wiem, czy twój głos zadziała, gdy zobaczysz Toniego. Miejmy nadzieję, że tak. Inaczej może być niebezpiecznie. – Banner usiadł na wysokim taborecie naprzeciwko boga i przyciągnął do siebie małą metalową szafkę, w której miał wszystkie potrzebne narzędzia. – Otwórz szeroko usta.  
Loki spełnił jego polecenie bez jakiegokolwiek oporu. Wzdrygnął się lekko, czując coś obcego i metalowego na języku, pozostał jednak w tej samej pozycji.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że najlepiej będzie, gdy obaj znajdziecie się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, bez żadnej widowni. My oczywiście będziemy czuwać blisko, ale wydaje mi się, że taki scenariusz może być najlepszy. Kaszlnij.  
Kolejne polecenie wypełnione. Zielone oczy Lokiego ani na chwilę nie opuściły twarzy doktora. Chciał jakoś dać mu do zrozumienia, że zgadza się z jego pomysłem, ale z metalowym patykiem w gardle ciężko było się ruszyć.  
\- Natasha również stwierdziła, że będzie to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Dlatego po badaniu przebierzesz się w ubranie, w którym tu przybyłeś i poczekasz na Toniego w jego warsztacie. I nie radzę ci niczego dotykać. Jarvis będzie miał na ciebie oko, a Hulk potrafi bardzo szybko przemieszczać się między piętrami bez użycia schodów czy windy.  
Gdy tylko metal opuścił jego usta, Loki pokiwał głową. Zgodziłby się na wszystko, byleby tylko znów zobaczyć się ze Starkiem. Cokolwiek, by pomóc mu, by zdjąć z jego ramion cierpienie. W tej chwili obchodziło go tylko to, że znów będzie mógł zobaczyć te brązowe oczy, które tak kocha i usłyszeć głos, który prześladował go w snach.  
\- Przestań śnić na jawie i dokończmy te badania, nim reszta wróci.  
Bruce uśmiechnął się do boga, który również odpowiedział mu uśmiechem. Doktor był naprawdę miłym człowiekiem i nawet to, że przemieniał się w Hulka nie mogło teraz zmienić opinii Lokiego o nim.  
~*~*~*~*~*~

Doktor Banner był okropnym człowiekiem. Do takiego wniosku Loki doszedł, gdy siedział sam w warsztacie, w otoczeniu trzech botów, które krążyły wokół niego non stop już trzecią godzinę. Dobrze przynajmniej, że dostał obiad, nim go tu zamknięto, bo mówiłby jego żołądek zamiast niego. Loki zdążył już przejrzeć większość gratów, które walały się po stołach, ale żaden nie zaciekawił go na dłużej. Za to drzwi… Tak. Na nie Loki spoglądał co pięć minut, czekając, aż w końcu się otworzą i Tony Stark we własnej osobie się w nich pojawi.  
 _ **\- Chciałbym wiedzieć, co zamierza pan zrobić, gdy Sir odzyska już swoje wspomnienia. Jeżeli uda się panu mu pomóc.**_  
Loki spojrzał na sufit, chociaż Tony wielokrotnie powtarzał mu, że Jarvis wcale się tam nie znajduje. Otworzył usta, zamknął je i uśmiechnął się, dając AI do zrozumienia, że nie ma mu jak na to odpowiedzieć.  
 _ **-Klawiatura. Leży za panem. Proszę napisać swoją odpowiedź.  
**_ O tym bóg nie pomyślał. Odwrócił się wolno do panelu sterującego, sięgnął po klawiaturę i wolną zaczął pisać.  
 _Chciałbym z nim zostać. Decyzja zależy jednak od Anthoniego, a nie od tego, czego ja bym chciał._  
 ** _\- Jakakolwiek próba manipulacji zakończy się pana śmiercią, panie Laufeyson. Gwarantuje to panu._**  
 _Wiem o tym. Cieszę się, że jest ktoś, kto się o niego troszczy._  
 __ **\- Do tego zostałem stworzony.**  
Nie odpowiedział. Bo niby co miałby napisać? Że maszyna, stworzona przez Starka jest lepszym człowiekiem, niż on? Brzmi to niedorzecznie, a jednak jest prawdziwe. Loki westchnął tylko cicho i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, starając się uspokoić i cierpliwie czekać na bruneta. Jak widać Avengersi chcieli go tym oczekiwaniem jeszcze torturować. Ale miał w końcu spotkać się z Anthonym, a to było warte każdego poświęcenia.  
~*~*~*~*~*~

\- Nie czuję się zmęczony, chociaż minęło już tyle godzin, odkąd tu jestem.  
Hel spojrzała na Steva z delikatnym uśmiechem, po czym wróciła do księgi, którą właśnie przeglądała. Blondyn przez chwilę patrzył na nią, oczekując odpowiedzi, ale gdy po kilku minutach jej nie dostał, spojrzał na rysunek przed nim, który rysował dla pani umarłych.  
\- W moim świecie nie potrzebujesz jedzenia, czy snu. – Hel odezwała się, gdy Kapitan ponownie wziął się za rysowanie. - Zmęczenie odchodzi samo, a głód nawiedza tylko te dusze, które pragną.  
\- Pragną czego? – spytał, nie odrywając wzroku od kartki. Tak naprawdę nie obchodziło go to. Zrobił to tylko z grzeczności, by podtrzymać rozmowę.  
\- Różnych rzeczy. Wolności, szczęścia, miłości, władzy, pieniędzy, kochanka lub kochanki. Człowiek pragnie wiele rzeczy w życiu, a po śmierci jest skupiony tylko na swoich pragnieniach. Ci, którzy byliby egoistyczni, już nigdy nie zaznają spokoju. Przez wieki będą szukali, lecz nigdy nie znajdą, niezdolni zauważyć, że ich pragnienia nie mają już dla nich sensu. Martwi są żałośni…  
Steve uniósł wzrok na panią umarłych. Jej twarz była bez wyrazu, pusta. Martwi jej nie obchodzili. Żywi nie mieli tu wstępu. Steve wiedział, że jest samotna, a jej pusta twarz to tylko maska. Wiedział, że powinien jej współczuć, ale nie czuł nic. Powrócił więc do swojego rysunku, nie zauważając, że uśmiech Hel stawał się z każdą minutą coraz szerszy. A nawet gdyby zauważył…  
Hel przewróciła kolejną stronę swej księgi, odliczając w myślach godziny do powrotu Thora po swojego przyjaciela. Była jednak ciekawa, czy Steve zechce powrócić do świata żywych, uczuć, bólu, rozczarowania, skoro tutaj był w jego sercu był spokój. W końcu Hel mogła mieć towarzysza, który będzie żył dłużej niż kilkadziesiąt lat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miało być dłużej. Miało być wcześniej. Jednak nie wyszło. Za to następnym razem i to będzie w ciągu dwóch tygodni, w końcu spotkanie Lokiego z Tonym :) Oraz powrót Steva z Krainy Umarłych :)


	12. Chapter 12

                Thor stał w drzwiach warsztatu, spoglądając na Lokiego smutnym wzrokiem. Tony się nie pojawił. Dostał jakąś wiadomość od Pepper i opuścił ich w środku imprezy, a na pytanie, kiedy wróci wzruszył tylko ramionami. A Loki cały ten czas czekał na niego.

\- Loki. Bracie. Chodź coś zjeść. Anthony dzisiaj nie wróci do wieży.

                Wiedział, że to było zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe. Zbyt dużo chciał. Nie wystarczyło mu pozbycie się magicznej nici. Musiał chcieć więcej.

\- Wiem, że chciałeś do w końcu zobaczyć. Wiem, co Anthony dla ciebie znaczy.

                Loki zerwał się na równie nogi i przemierzył odległość między nim a Thorem w kilku długich krokach. Otworzył usta, zapominając, że żaden dźwięk się z nich nie dobędzie. Pokręcił więc tylko głową, wzdychając cicho, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na pełen bólu wyraz twarzy Gromowładnego.

\- Wiem, co on dla ciebie znaczy, bracie. Nie raz widziałem cię zakochanym i pomagałem leczyć złamane serce. Wiem również, że Anthony był jedną z pierwszych osób, które twoją miłość odwzajemniły.

„ _Nic nie wiesz!”_ chciał krzyczeć Loki, jednak jedyne co mógł zrobić, to uderzyć w masywną pierś boga grzmotów, co i tak nie zmusiło blondyna do zmiany tematu.

\- Loki, pragnę ci pomóc. Twoje szczęście jest dla mnie ważne, chociaż ty możesz uważać inaczej.

_„Co? Nadal śni ci się po nocach mój krzyk? Nadal czujesz na rękach krew płynącą z mych warg, gdy mnie trzymałeś, bym się nie wyrywał?”_ Wszystko to cisnęło się na usta Kłamcy, ale jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to spojrzeć drwiąco na Thora. Ten zaś uśmiechnął się smutno w odpowiedzi.

\- Sam wybrałeś karę, zamiast ucieczki. Miłość nad wolność. Ja przystałem na twój plan z ciężkim sercem. I nadal budzę się w niektóre noce, przypominając sobie, co Wszechojciec kazał ci zrobić.

                Czegoś takiego Loki się nie spodziewał. Po raz pierwszy spojrzał na blondyna bez złości, zazdrości, tej iskry nienawiści tlącej się w jego sercu. I zobaczył potężnego wojownika, pełnego smutku i wewnętrznego bólu, który mimo to uśmiechał się do niego i czekał z otwartym sercem, mimo iż Loki tyle razy to serce zdeptał.

Brunet cofnął się o krok, kręcąc głową. Nie chciał, nie mógł tak łatwo wybaczyć. Thor nadal był pupilem Odyna, nadal zbierał same pochwały. A Loki był zawsze tym drugim. Jak mógłby zapomnieć tak łatwo o tych wszystkich latach swojego życia w cieniu wspaniałego Thora.

\- Nie chcę wybaczenia, Loki. Nie szukam go już u ciebie, bo wiem, że mi go nie dasz. – Thor odezwał się nagle, jakby wiedział, o czym Loki myślał. – Przepraszałem wielokrotnie za to, co zrobiłem ci w młodości, ale ty nawet nie chciałeś mnie słuchać. Teraz tylko chcę, byś zaakceptował mnie jako kogoś, kto nie jest twoim wrogiem. Ty zawsze będziesz moim bratem, ale ja już jestem zmęczony uganianiem się za tobą, błaganiem cię o powrót. – blondyn podszedł do bruneta i jednym ruchem przygarnął go do siebie. – Cieszę się, że cię tutaj mam i mam nadzieję, że tak już zostanie. Pomagam ci, bo nie chcę, byś wrócił do tego, jaki byłeś przed Anthonym.

                Na początku Loki chciał się wyrwać z uścisku Gromowładnego. Ale słowa blondyna, wypowiedziane tym łagodnym, smutnym tonem sprawiły, że jakiekolwiek chęci odwrócenia się od Thora zniknęły. Loki czuł teraz tylko smutek i współczucie do tego olbrzymiego wojownika o wielkim sercu. Dlaczego wybrał jego, pytał sam siebie. Co było w nim tak dobrego, że Thor wybaczał mu wszystko? Loki westchnął i oparł głowę o ramię boga, a słowa boga sprowadzały spokój na jego umęczone serce.

\- To co, bracie? Idziemy coś zjeść? - Thor spojrzał na bruneta z uśmiechem, który rozjaśniał wszystko wokół. – Anthony w końcu wróci i wtedy będziesz miał swoją szansę spotkania się z nim.

                Loki tylko pokiwał głową, po czym wyminął blondyna i ruszył schodami do windy, nie oglądając się za siebie. Thor patrzył za nim przez kilka sekund, po czym odwrócił się i podszedł do dużego stołu pełnego zaczętych projektów. Położył między nimi szklaną kulkę, uśmiechając się smutno.

\- Niech teraz tobie ta miłość wskażę odpowiednią drogę, Anthony.

                Nie zwracając uwagi na nic więcej odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do drzwi, zostawiając za sobą szklaną kulkę, która z każdą sekundą robiła się coraz zimniejsza.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

                Steve spoglądał ponownie przez okno w pokoju, w którym Hel go zostawiła. Podobno była w tym świecie już noc, ale dla niego wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Nie chciało mu się spać, nie był głodny, ani spragniony. Nie mając nic innego do roboty, a raczej nie mając na nic ochoty, siedział przy oknie, przyglądając się poruszającym się za murem duszom.

Rozróżniał tam dusze kobiet, mężczyzn, dzieci, wszystkie jakby stworzone z białej mgły. Dusze brutalnie zabitych, pokryte szkarłatną krwią, dusze zabójców, rzucających się sami na siebie, w ciągłym ruchu, bez wytchnienia. Dusze ludzi, którzy zginęli przez ogień, głód, powódź. Dusze samobójców. Dusze zwykłych zmarłych, najspokojniejsze, które leniwie płynęły w powietrzu. Dusze żołnierzy, matek, ojców, strażaków, policjantów. Dusze z ludzi współczesnych, jak i tych z innych epok. Dusze dobre i złe.

Nauczył się rozróżniać je wszystkie. I gdy już potrafił to zrobić, w jego głowie wolno zakwitł nowy pomysł. A gdyby tak…? Wyszedł z pokoju w poszukiwaniu Hel, która mogła ten pomysł wprowadzić w życie. Nie wiedział jednak, gdzie mógłby ją znaleźć. To ona zawsze znajdowała jego.

\- Dokąd ci tak śpieszno, kapitanie?

                Zatrzymał się w miejscu, słysząc za sobą jej głos. Jej w połowie martwa twarz nie robiła już na nim żadnego wrażenia. Na żywej zaś widniała ciekawość, jakiej dotąd nie widział.

\- Dusze… Są tu dusze wszystkich ludzi z Ziemi? – spytał, nie zwracając uwagi na jej pytanie.

\- Ludzie wierzą w różne rzeczy. W niebo, piekło, w życie po śmierci, w reinkarnacje. Ich własny raj rozgrywany jest w ich głowach, tak samo jak kara, którą przeżywają. Więc tak, tutaj są wszystkie dusze ze wszystkich siedmiu światów, które Yggdrasil ze sobą łączy. – odpowiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem, jakby tłumaczyła coś dziecku.

\- Możesz więc wezwać do siebie każdą zmarłą osobę? – Steve zadał to pytanie prawie natychmiast, podchodząc do niej szybko. Apatia, którą czuł znikła. Nagle w jego sercu powija wiło się podekscytowanie i oczekiwanie. – Dusze ci służą. Możesz więc wezwać jakąkolwiek, skoro jesteś panią tego królestwa.

\- Dusze są inne od ludzi, Steven. – Hel odsunęła się od blondyna. Emocje, które się w nim rozbudziły nie były częścią jej planu. Kapitan miał zapomnieć o emocjach i zostać z nią na zawsze, nie czując już więcej bólu złamanego serca. – Nie możesz się z nimi porozumieć. Są zamknięte w swoim własnym świecie, nie widzą tego, co dzieję się wokół nich.

\- Ale możesz to zrobić?

                Hel spojrzała na Rogersa, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Mogłaby skłamać i wrócić do swojego planu. Ale wiedziała, że blondyn nie prosił by jej o to, gdyby nie miał jakiegoś ważnego powodu. Poza tym wszyscy jego przyjaciele już nie żyli, a tych, którzy nadal stąpali po Ziemi Steve zdążył już zobaczyć. Kapitan więc na pewno chciał się z kimś pożegnać po raz ostatni, z kimś ważnym dla niego. I gdy tą osobę zobaczy, może będzie jeszcze bardziej chciał zostać w jej królestwie na zawsze.

\- Mogę.

                Jego twarz rozpromieniał się natychmiast po jej odpowiedzi, a Hel nie potrafiła się nie uśmiechnąć. Żywi byli jednak najlepsi. Ich emocje i reakcje zawsze ją zaskakiwały. Tak też było i tym razem.

\- Kogo duszę chcesz, bym przyzwała? – spytała, a Steve wyglądał na zawstydzonego i zdeterminowanego jednocześnie. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią, nim dał jej odpowiedź.

\- Mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

-W takim razie weź mnie za ręce, zamknij oczy i wyobraź sobie jego twarz. – Hel wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie, a Rogers bez wahania wziął je w swoje duże dłonie. – Jeżeli będziesz tego naprawdę mocno chciał, jego dusza tu przybędzie.

                Steve odetchnął głęboko, po czym zamknął oczy. W jego głowie pojawiła się uśmiechnięta twarz Bucky’ego, zanim wyruszył na wojnę. Był młody, pełen życia, pewny siebie. Po chwili blondyn przypomniał sobie, jak Bucky wyglądał, gdy znalazł go w kryjówce Hydry – zmęczony, zniszczony wojną. Cała młodość jakby z niego uciekła. Jego oczy były już inne, miały w sobie coś zimnego, czego Steve nie potrafił zrozumieć, póki sam nie zaczął walczyć i zabijać.

Zagryzł wargi, przypominając sobie, jak blisko, a jednocześnie daleko Bucky był, gdy próbował go dosięgnąć w pociągu. Jak bardzo chciał go uratować, jak się czuł, gdy jednak mu się nie udało. Jaki wielki ból czuł, uświadamiając sobie, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel już nie wróci. To była jego wina, chociaż nikt mu tego nie powiedział. Po co była mu ta siła, szybkość, to nowe ciało, skoro nie mógł obronić tego, co było mu drogie. Ale teraz… Teraz będzie mógł przeprosić. Prosić o wybaczenie. Zobaczyć po raz ostatni jego twarz…

\- Dziwne…

                Steve uchylił powieki, spodziewając się zobaczyć obok siebie mleczną postać Bucky’ego pokrytego szkarłatną krwią po upadku. Dookoła było jednak pusto, a Hel wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.

\- Coś nie tak? – spytał, patrząc na nią. Przecież pragnął mocno zobaczyć Bucky’ego. Powinien tu być.

\- To ma być dusza twojego przyjaciela, który zginął na wojnie, prawda?

\- Tak…

                Hel zagryzła wargę i odsunęła się od mężczyzny, zaciskając mocno pięści. To nie powinno się zdarzyć. Ta dusza powinna tu przybyć, a Rogers widząc swojego utraconego przyjaciela, powinien chcieć zostać tu już na zawsze. Więc dlaczego to się działo?

-Hel, co się dzieje?

-Nic takiego… - Co powinna zrobić? Sprowadzić inną duszę, podobną z wyglądu do tego mężczyzny? Była szansa, że Steve mógł dać się zwieść. Była też szansa, że dusza mogła się odezwać. Dusze były nieprzewidywalne i nawet pani umarłych nie potrafiła przewidzieć, co się stanie.

-Hel…

                Wiedział, że kłamała. Pomimo, że jej nie znał, wiedział, że kłamała. Była córką Kłamcy, a on i tak wiedział, że kłamała. Kim był ten człowiek, skoro potrafił przejrzeć na wylot jej maskę?

\- Jego dusza nie przybędzie. – powiedziała, po czym odwróciła się, chcąc odejść i zakończyć rozmowę. Nie zrobiła jednak nawet kroku, gdy Steve złapał ją za ramię, martwe, kościste ramie i zatrzymał ją.

\- Jak to nie przybędzie? Mówiłaś, że możesz go przyzwać.

\- Gdyby jego dusza była wolna, przybyła by tu. – powiedziała, patrząc hardo w te niebieskie oczy i z każdą chwilą jej upór malał.

\- Wolna? Hel, o czym ty… - zamilkł, a na jego twarzy pani umarłych dostrzegła zrozumienie. Steve puścił ją i cofnął się, uderzając plecami o ścianę. – Bucky… jest szansa, że on żyje?

                Straciła go. Apatia znikłą całkowicie, zamiast niej pojawiła się nadzieja. Hel odwróciła się na pięcie i uciekła do swoich komnat, nie chcąc odpowiadać na jego pytanie. Steve nawet jej nie zatrzymywał, całkowicie pochłonięty swoimi myślami.

Bucky żył. Po tylu latach, on nadal żył. Teraz Steve musiał tylko stąd wyjść i odnaleźć go. Chciał natychmiast znaleźć się na Ziemi, ale przypomniał sobie o umowie z Hel. Rozejrzał się, ale jej już nie było. Nie wiedział gdzie jest. Nie miał również pojęcia, ile czasu musi tu jeszcze pozostać. Wrócił więc do swojego pokoju i stanął przy oknie, oczekując na powrót Thora. Miał kolejną misję, która odciągała jego myśli od Toniego.

~*~*~*~*~*~

                Tony wszedł wolno do warsztatu i zwalił się na jedno z krzeseł z jękiem. Był padnięty. Pepper wycisnęła z niego siódme poty na wszystkich zebraniach oraz poza nimi. Nie miał czasu nawet zerknąć na telefon, nie wspominając o piciu, lub majsterkowaniu. Z drugiej strony sam się na to zgodził. Miał dość siedzenia z Avengersami, którzy zachowywali się, jakby był ze szkła. Nawet na nocnym wyjściu był ciągle pilnowany.

**_\- Miło, że pan do nas powrócił._ **

\- Ciebie również dobrze słyszeć, Jarvis. Działo się coś ciekawego, jak mnie nie było?

                Gdy na ekranie, który się przed nim pojawił zaczęły wyświetlać się informacje, Tony przymknął oczy, czując w końcu, jak wszystkie zmartwienia odpływają. Od ponad tygodnia nie czuł się tak spokojnym, jak w tej chwili. I zapewne zasnął by, oparty o stół, gdyby nie nagły huk, który poderwał go na równe nogi.

\- Dummy, dlaczego ty zawsze musisz coś zmajstrować, co?

                Robot zamruczał coś po swojemu, zwalając kolejne prototypy i narzędzia ze stołu, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na Starka, który próbował go przepędzić.

\- Dummy, przestań! Natychmiast! Ty i te twoje durne pomysły! Mówię ci, oddam cię do najbliższej szkoły jako przykład złego robota… Co to takiego?

                Tony w ostatniej chwili wyrwał z metalowej ręki robota szklaną kulkę, nim ten rzucił ją na ziemię. Dummy sięgnął ponownie po nią, ale mężczyzna odsunął się, powstrzymując robota. Ta szklana kulka była dziwna. Brunet nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek ją widział, a co dopiero miał w swoim warsztacie.

\- Jarvis, czy ktoś był tutaj, kiedy mnie nie było?

**_\- Pan Thor był tutaj dwa dni temu._** – odpowiedział AI po krótkiej chwili. Oprogramowanie, które Loki wgrał mu przed swoim powrotem do Asgardu nie pozwalało mu mówić o Lokim przy Starku, jeżeli nie był zapytany o niego bezpośrednio.

\- Czy to on przyniósł tutaj tą szklaną kulę? I co ja niby mam z nią zrobić? Wywróżyć przyszłość?

                Tony uśmiechnął się pod nosem i oglądając dokładnie kulkę ze wszystkich stron, aż w końcu uniósł ją w górę, by spojrzeć na nią pod światło. Nagle kulka ta zrobiła się dużo cieplejsza, a Tony zamarł w miejscu. Co to takiego? Opuścił kulkę na wysokość swoich oczu, a ta znów stała się zimna. Czyżby nagrzewała się tak szybko od lamp?

**_\- Coś nie tak, sir?_ **

                Tony nie odpowiedział, ponownie unosząc dłoń z kulą do góry. I ta ponownie zrobiła się ciepła. Czyżby wskazywała mu do czegoś drogę?

\- Jarvis, wrócę za kilka minut. Muszę coś sprawdzić.

                I zanim AI mógł mu odpowiedzieć, brunet wybiegł z warsztatu i wpadł do windy, wciskając przycisk na dach. Im wyżej jechał, tym gorętsza kula w jego dłoni się robiła. W końcu miał trzymać ją przez koszulkę, by się nie poparzyć, a jeszcze nawet nie dojechał na miejsce.

Gdy drzwi windy się otworzyły, kula wypadła mu z dłoni. Jedyne, co zobaczył, to były zielone oczy, które go prześladowały. Te oczy, które śniły mu się po nocach, przez które nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca, które zniszczyły jego przyjaźń ze Stevem, które nadal sprawiały, że jego serce trzepotało. Tęsknił za nimi, a jednocześnie był wściekły na te oczy.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, czyje te oczy były. Loki stał na dachu przy barierce i patrzył na niego z mieszaniną strachu, smutku i nadziei. A Tony nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego on miałby tak na niego patrzeć. I dlaczego tu był. Przecież byli wrogami.

\- Twoja kara w Asgardzie się skończyła? Wróciłeś znów nam psuć krew swoimi wybrykami?

                Loki otworzył usta, ale żadne słowa nie wydobyły się z jego ust. I właśnie to zatrzymało Toniego w jego marszu, by złapać boga kłamstw za koszulę. Loki zawsze miał jakąś ciętą ripostę przygotowaną, zawsze musiał mieć ostatnie słowo. Tak cichego Tony widział go tylko z kneblem na ustach, gdy po raz pierwszy wracał do Asgardu po zaatakowaniu Nowego Jorku. Coś było mocno nie tak.  
\- Dlaczego wróciłeś, Loki?

                Tyle uczuć pojawiło się na twarzy boga, ale Stark nie potrafił dokładnie nazwać żadnego. Nie wiedział nic, a wszystkie odpowiedzi na jego pytania miał ten milczący mężczyzna przed nim.

\- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi, Loki? – spytał, podchodząc krok bliżej do boga. – Co takiego mi zrobiłeś? Dlaczego twoje oczy mnie prześladują? Dlaczego tu jesteś? Odpowiedz mi!

                W końcu złapał bruneta za koszulkę i potrząsnął nim, chociaż miał ochotę go uderzyć. Zacisnął obie dłonie na ramionach Kłamcy, chcąc nim potrząsnąć ponownie, ale tym razem cała siła go opuściła. Mógł tylko patrzeć w te zielone oczy pełne czegoś, co sprawiało, że w środku coś w nim pękało.

\- Powiedz coś… - szepnął, zamykając oczy, nie mogąc już dłużej patrzeć na twarz mężczyzny, która sprawiała mu jednocześnie ból i radość. Która budziła w nim tyle uczyć. Chciał by to wszystko się skończyło, by wszystko było jak dawniej, by Steve był tu i naprawił to, by Avengersi przestali traktować go jak kogoś poważnie chorego, by Pepper przestała uciekać, gdy zadawał jej pytania o te zielone oczy. Chciał, by to wszystko się skończyło, wiedzieć, przed tym tak ucieka, co go prześladuje.

\- Anthony…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heja wszystkim.  
> Jak tam pierwszy tydzień szkoły? Nawet nie macie pojęcia, jak ja się cieszę, że jestem na studiach i mam jeszcze miesiąc wolnego :)  
> Rozdział miał być w poprzednim tygodniu, ale zdarzyło się tyle rzeczy, że nie miałam w ogóle głowy do niego. Teraz i tak miał być trochę dłuższy, ale jakoś nie mam siły. Jestem chora, chociaż siedzę w gorącej Hiszpanii, mam małe problemy, które zaprzątają mi głowę i nadchodzące egzaminy. Więc wiecie :)  
> Następny jak zwykle postaram się dać jak najszybciej i opisać w nim więcej Bruce'axClinta oraz Steva :) W końcu po niego wrócą. No i oczywiście czy Tony przypomni sobie wszystko o Lokim :)  
> See ya :)


	13. Chapter 13

-Anthony…  
Minęła długa chwila, nim Tony zrobił cokolwiek innego, niż bezmyślne gapienie się na poruszające się usta bruneta. Przez ten cały czas bóg powtarzał słabym ochrypłym głosem jego imię, jakby nie potrafił powiedzieć nic innego. W jego głosie geniusz wyczuwał coś, co znał, ale nie potrafił nazwać. Wiedział jednak, że to coś ważnego.  
\- Anthony…  
\- Loki, co ty mi robisz? Co się dzieje? To ty mnie prześladujesz? Ty mi się śniesz po nocach? Ty nade mną czuwasz?  
Bóg otworzył usta, ale tym razem żaden dźwięk się z nich nie dobył. Na twarzy bruneta pojawił się szok, a blada dłoń dotknęła krtani.  
\- Nie będziesz więcej mówił? Loki, co się tutaj dzieje?  
Loki pokręcił głową. Nie miał pojęcia, co się stało. Był wręcz pewien, gdy udało mu się wymówić imię Starka, że czar prysł. Coś jednak nadal nie dawało mu się odzywać, prócz tego jednego słowa, tego imienia. Spojrzał bezradnie na geniusza, nie potrafiąc mu niczego wytłumaczyć.  
\- Ty naprawdę nie możesz nic powiedzieć. – Tony ujął twarz bruneta w swoje dłonie i przejechał kciukiem po jego wargach. – Te blizny. Naprawdę miałeś zszyte usta. To musiało być paskudne przeżycie.  
Loki uśmiechnął się smutno i pokiwał głową, nie starając się w ogóle odsunąć od mężczyzny. Stark odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, nie przestając dotykać jego warg.  
\- Wiem… Czuję, że powinienem teraz coś sobie przypomnieć. – Tony szepnął cicho, patrząc w zielone oczy boga. – Wszystko łączy się w spójną całość. I chociaż to doskonale wiem, jedyne co czuję na twój widok, to złość. Twoje zaklęcie nie dość, że było niekompletne, to teraz jeszcze nie chce puścić.  
Brunet uśmiechnął się przepraszająco w odpowiedzi. Co innego miał zrobić. Chciał dobrze, a wyszło jak zwykle. Westchnął, po czym oparł głowę na ramieniu Starka. Ten właśnie moment Thor wybrał sobie, by wbiec na dach.  
\- Bracie, przyszła pora, by wybrać się po Kapitana. Hel… - blondyn zatrzymał się, widząc ich oboje przy balustradzie. – Czyżby wszystko się udało? Loki, twój głos…  
\- Nie udało się. Ta cała magia jest do bani. – Tony odsunął się od bruneta z grymasem złości na twarzy. – A ja nadal mam ochotę mu złamać nos, jak na niego patrzę. Może ty mnie oświecisz, co tutaj się dzieje?  
\- Czyli jednak nie zadziałało? – Thor zasmucił się i wolnym krokiem podszedł do nich. Położył dłoń na głowie Kłamcy i uśmiechnął się do niego. – Wymyślimy inny sposób, by przywrócić ci głos.  
\- Może mnie ktoś wprowadzi w ten cały burdel?! – zirytował się geniusz, po czym spojrzał z ukosa na dwóch bogów. – Thor, mówiłeś coś o Stevie. Gdzie on w ogóle jest?  
\- Kapitan znajduje się w państwie umarłych wraz z córką Lokiego. Pani Umarłych zażądała, by ktoś z nią pozostał w tym martwym miejscu, gdy zabierałem stamtąd Lokiego. I Kapitan zgłosił się na ochotnika.  
\- Steve szukał z tobą Lokiego? Dla mnie? – Stark spojrzał na blondyna zszokowany. – Ale ja go zraniłem. Dlaczego?  
-Sam będziesz musiał go zapytać, gdy już z nim wrócimy, przyjacielu. – Thor pociągnął bruneta w stronę windy, ale Tony zagrodził im drogę z determinacją malującą się na twarzy.  
\- Idę z wami.  
\- Anthony!- wykrzyknął oburzony Loki, a bóg piorunów spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem w niebieskich oczach.  
\- Więc jednak twój głos powrócił bracie. Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?!  
\- Na razie to on mówi tylko moje imię. Ale teraz to nie ważne. Idę z wami!  
\- Anthony! Nie!  
\- O, teraz ci przyszło nauczyć się jeszcze jednego słowa. Wspaniale! – ton głosu Starka ociekał sarkazmem. – Pepper byłaby zadowolona, potrafisz teraz zakazywać mi różnych rzeczy. Normalnie nianiek idealny. Ale nie mam na to czasu, musimy podobno iść po Steva.  
\- Również się zgadzam, że teraz nie jest pora na kłótnię, ale jest to niezwykłe, że do Lokiego wracają powoli słowa. To musi być jakoś z tobą połączone, Anthony.  
\- Wspaniale, kolejne zaklęcie uzależnione od mojej doskonałej osoby. Możemy już iść po Steva?  
\- Anthony! – Loki wyrwał się z uścisku dłoni Thora i złapał za ramię geniusza.  
\- Jakkolwiek na mnie spojrzysz i cokolwiek powiesz, i tak idę. Takie życie księżniczko. – Tony uśmiechnął się, po czym odwrócił na pięcie i ruszył do windy. – Spotkajmy się za 5 minut na lądowisku. Wezmę tylko zbroję i jestem z powrotem.  
I nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, znikł za drzwiami, odprowadzany wściekłym wzrokiem boga kłamstw i zaniepokojonym jego brata.  
\- Wiedziałeś od początku, że go nie powstrzymasz, bracie. Jest na to zbyt uparty.  
W odpowiedzi Loki tylko pokręcił głową, nie chcąc kontynuować tej rozmowy, a raczej monologu, biorąc pod uwagę, że na razie dysponował tylko dwoma słowami. Thor nie powiedział więc nic więcej, ruszył tylko do lądowiska, by jak najszybciej ruszyć do krainy umarłych.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
\- To, że nie mogłam sprowadzić jego duszy wcale nie musi znaczyć, że on żyję, Steven.  
Kapitan wolno odwrócił się od okna, by ujrzeć Panią Umarłych w drzwiach jego tymczasowej komnaty. Hel nie patrzyła na niego, jej wzrok skierowany był na okno, przez które widać było wejście do Krainy Umarłych.  
\- Mówiłaś, że wszyscy martwi do ciebie trafiają.  
\- Nie trzeba być martwym, by stracić duszę. – Hel w końcu spojrzała na niego beznamiętnym wzrokiem. – Jego dusza mogła również zostać zniszczona w jakiś sposób. Są w tych światach siły, o których nawet Wszechojciec nie wie.  
\- Co mam przez to zrozumieć? – spytał, podchodząc do niej wolno, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy. Jej wygląd nie wzbudzał w niej żadnych uczuć, czuł tylko smutek, wiedząc, że jest w tym świecie całkowicie sama.  
\- Próbuj nie łudzić się za bardzo, Kapitanie. – uśmiechnęła się w końcu i spojrzała na niego, jednak trwało to zbyt krótko, by mógł jakoś zareagować. Odwróciła się zaraz i ruszyła do drzwi. – Twoi przyjaciele zaraz się pojawią, by cię odebrać. Bądź gotów.  
Wyszła, nim Steve cokolwiek zdążył powiedzieć. Długo jednak o niej nie myślał, gdyż jego głowę zaprzątało planowanie kolejnej misji, którą miał przed sobą.  
Nie minęło pół godziny, jak Steve stał przed złotowłosym bogiem, odprowadzony przez Hel, jak dziecko w przedszkolu oddawane rodzicom. Widok Toniego zdziwił go, ale szeroki, lekko zawstydzony uśmiech geniusza uspokoił go. Loki, już bez zszytych usta, spojrzał na niego z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy, po czym wrócił do wpatrywania się w bruneta.  
\- Pomóż mi, Hel. – Steve odwrócił się do Pani Umarłych i wziął jej dłonie w swoje. – Możesz mi chyba jakoś pomóc odnaleźć Buckiego.  
\- Bucky? – Tony spytał gdzieś za nim. – Bucky Barnes? To on nadal żyje?  
\- Nie opuszczę swojego królestwa, Steven. Tu jest moje miejsce. – kobieta odsunęła się od blondyna, zabierając dłonie z jego uścisku. – Idźcie już, nim zmienię zdanie.  
\- Hel… - Steve spróbował raz jeszcze, ale Pani Umarłych odwróciła się i ruszyła w głąb swojego zamku, nie zaszczycając ich już żadnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Kapitanie, musimy iść. – Thor położył dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny.  
\- Tak, masz rację.  
\- Czekajcie chwilę! – Stark stanął naprzeciw dwóm blondynom. – Bucky żyje? Jeżeli nawet, będzie miał ponad dziewięćdziesiąt lat, chyba, że to prawda, że Hydra próbowała na nim swoją wersję serum i… O KURWA!  
\- Anthony…? – Loki podszedł do mężczyzny, który nagle zamarł w miejscu.  
\- Loki… ten… ten Żołnierz… ty pomagałeś mi się dowiedzieć coś o nim wcześniej, prawda?  
Kłamca kiwnął wolno głową, nie spuszczając oczu z geniusza, który ponownie zamilkł, pogrążony we własnych myślach.  
\- O co ci chodzi, Tony? – Steve był zaraz przy nim i coś w środku bolało go, widząc dłoń Lokiego na ramieniu geniusza, nawet gdy ten miał na sobie zbroję. – Wiesz coś, o czym nie mówiłeś?  
\- Te dane od Tarczy, które sobie wziąłem…  
\- Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć „ukradłem”.  
\- Oj, wielka mi pomyłka. – Tony machnął ręką, przekręcając oczami. – Nieważne.  
\- Powiesz w końcu, co ci chodzi po głowie? – tym razem Kapitan brzmiał na zdenerwowanego.  
\- Tam była wzmianka o projekcie Zimowy Żołnierz, który miał być super żołnierzem, jak ty. Tylko te pliki należały do Hydry. Jarvis nadal męczy się z rozszyfrowaniem reszty. Na razie wiem tylko tyle.  
\- I nie pomyślałeś, by powiedzieć mi wcześniej? – teraz Steve był naprawdę wkurzony.  
\- No wiesz, biegasz na każde zawołanie Tarczy. Miałem ci tak po prostu powiedzieć, że gdzieś w środku Hydra znów prosperuje? Wolałem zebrać wcześniej jakieś dowody i…  
\- Przyjaciele, czy możemy kontynuować tą rozmowę w naszej wieży? – Thor przerwał im, nim wybuchła prawdziwa kłótnia, po czym ruszył do miejsca, z którego mogli bezpiecznie przenieść się z powrotem na Ziemię. Reszta bez gadania podążyła za nim, zielone oczy Lokiego nawet na sekundę nie opuszczające postaci Starka. Czuł formujące się w jego krtani słowa, ale wolał je zachować na później.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Epilog.**

\- To nie było zbyt miłe, Anthony.  
Geniusz nie odpowiedział na to, ignorując wszystko i wszystkich, pochylony nad nowym wynalazkiem. Loki westchnął cicho i oparł się o jego plecy, zaglądając mu przez ramię.  
\- Długo będziesz się jeszcze obrażał? Steven miał pełne prawo się na ciebie zdenerwować, gdy okazało się, że rozmagnetyzowałeś całą rękę James’a.  
\- Bucky nie był zły. Poza tym sam widziałem, jak Sam przyczepiał mu do ramienia notatki magnesami.  
\- Tak, ale to nie było dwadzieścia magnesów na raz. – Loki westchnął ponownie, kierując swój wzrok z twarzy geniusza znów na jego dłonie i coś metalowego w nich.  
\- Dwadzieścia dziewięć. – mruknął Tony pod nosem, zyskując tym samym uśmiech od boga. – I ja się nie obrażam. Nigdy!  
\- Więc to twoje ukrywanie się w pokoju przed dwie doby kilka tygodniu temu, gdy zepsułeś kuchenkę i spaliłeś cały zapach herbaty doktora, za co zostałeś zrugany przez samego doktora i łucznika to nie było obrażanie?  
\- Nie. – mruknął geniusz, czując jak na jego policzki wolno wypływa rumieniec.  
\- I wcale nie obraziłeś się, gdy Romanoff zabrała Pots na wycieczkę na trzy dni, a ty w tym czasie musiałeś zając się firmą, przez co nie rozmawiałeś żadną z kobiet przez kolejny tydzień po ich powrocie?  
\- Właśnie.  
\- Anthony… jesteś żałosnym kłamcą. Zapewne kiedyś musiałem ci o tym wspomnieć. – Loki wręcz wymruczał w ucho bruneta, czując jak po ciele mniejszego mężczyzny przebiegają dreszcze, po czym odsunął się od niego o krok.  
\- Byłeś dużo lepszy, gdy potrafiłeś powiedzieć tylko kilka słów i udowadniałeś swoją miłość do mnie. – Stark spojrzał na niego przez ramię, po czym pisnął (wcale nie! Tony Stark nigdy nie piszczy. Najwyżej wydaje z siebie bardzo męskie odgłosy zaskoczenia!), gdy Loki odwrócił go razem z krzesłem, na którym siedział. Bóg wolno odsunął kolana geniusza na boki, po czym ukląkł między nimi, patrząc z dołu na Toniego tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami, które ten tak kochał.  
\- Udowodnić swoją miłość mogę w każdym momencie. Czy to poprawi ci humor?  
Stark przełknął głośno ślinę i kiwnął głową, niezdolny powiedzieć nawet słowo, czując jak wszystkie uczucia, które tak od siebie odrzucał, zbierając się w jego piersi. Pochylił się do Trikstera i pocałował go czule, szukając jakiegoś ujścia dla tych uczuć, które sprawiały mu ból, a jednocześnie były takie przyjemne.  
\- Kocham cię. – wyszeptał wprost w usta Kłamcy, a zielone oczy spojrzały na niego zaskoczone. Powiedział to, po raz pierwszy odkąd Loki powrócił i wcale nie żałował, czując, jak wszystko wokół w końcu wskakuje na swoje miejsce. Uśmiech boga oraz wyszeptana przez niego odpowiedź była najlepszą, jaką Stark mógł sobie wyobrazić. Ponownie pocałował go, wpatrując się w te zielone oczy, pełne uczuć. Zielone oczy, które nadal go prześladowały, gdy był sam. Ale teraz mógł w każdej chwili zawołać ich właściciela wiedząc, że nie zostanie odrzucony. Zielone oczy, w które wpatrywał się przed snem i które widział tuż po obudzeniu.  
\- Znowu to robisz? – Loki uśmiechnął się, po czym wstał, dostając w odpowiedzi żałosny jęk geniusza. Kłamca wyciągnął swoją dłoń do niego i pomógł wstać Starkowi, chociaż ten był zdolny zrobić to sam,  
\- Robię co?  
-Myślisz. Nie możesz cieszyć się tym, co jest teraz?  
Tony uśmiechnął się, dając ciągnąć się do jego- _ich_ pokoju i postanowił, że tak. Właśnie tak zamierzał zrobić. Cieszyć się z tego co ma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, dobrze widzicie. To już koniec tej przygody. Niektórzy pewnie chcieliby, by było to dłuższe. Może dorzucę później jeszcze jakieś drabble o tym, jak żyją sobie nasi bohaterowie, ale na razie muszę to skończyć, bo jestem bliska po prostu zostawienia tego opowiadania na bóg wie ile.  
> Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i nie jesteście na mnie za bardzo źli.  
> Dzięki wam za uwagę i cierpliwość.  
> I zapraszam do przeczytania moich innych opowiadań :)  
> Love you all :*


End file.
